United We Stand
by RUMad
Summary: Heavily Co-Plotted with Wheelie91. Four girls with four different stories find they haven't experienced anything yet as the new developments in their lives lead them to one another, and friendship and love, as they learn to fight off their enemies. DC Comics/Faberry
1. Prologue: Part One

**Well, We're back, Wheelie91 has got another great idea, now its just up to me to not mess it up.  
If you read Save The Hero, it's good to 'see' you again, if you haven't read Save The Hero, well welcome, hope you enjoy this one.**

**Disclaimer: obviously I own nothing**

**Here we go then...**

**Posted:29/1/13**

* * *

Prologue: Part One

_._  
\R/  
V

"Selena" the figure in the shadows of the back alley whispered "You have her"

Catwoman stepped forward, a new born baby girl cradled in her arms. She held the baby out toward her temporary master making him step forward out of the shadows too.

"How was your visit to Themyscira?" he chuckled sinisterly as he brushed the wrap back to reveal the baby's face. The tiny new born already had little brown hairs sprouting from her head.

Catwoman didn't answer, she was bound by Klarion's spell. The witch boy took the baby from entranced Selena and cradled her gently, as he looked down at her with an evil smirk.

Satisfied with her work he looked back up to his entranced servant "Now you will go home, sleep and when you wake you were never remember what you have done"

With that instruction Catwoman slunk away, up a fire escape and over the rooftops of Gotham City.

Now it was time for the next stage in the witch boys plan, to bind her powers and hide the child away. He'd already found the perfect place, a bust place where she'd easily get lost in a crowd, and where two men would be more than happy to take this baby in and raise her as their own.

...

"Rachel! Olivia is here, you don't want to be late!" the 17 year old brunette heard her dad yell from downstairs. She grabbed her bag and headed downstairs, ready for another day at school.

She was halfway across the living area to the front door when her father stopped her, grabbing her wrist. She did her best not to wince as the beads on the suede strap bracelet dug into the fresh bruising.

"Just one minute" his soft voice contradicted the grip he had on her "I spoke with your father" he didn't let go. Rachel just looked up into his eyes

"Yes daddy" she already knew where this was going

"You got a B in English" Leroy said as he waited for an explanation. Rachel didn't have one.

"Yes daddy" she did her best to not let her voice waver "I'll do better" she told him

"Yes you will" he released his grip "Or no more Glee club" he threatened. It was mild though

"Okay daddy" she learnt not to argue with either of them. They hadn't been like this until recently. Rachel suspected their marriage was falling apart and they blamed her. She blamed herself too.

"You can go now" with his blessing she hurried out the door to catch a ride with her friend who was waiting outside.

"Hey" her best friend greeted with a smile as she opened the car door and climbed in

"Hey" Rachel smiled back, leaving all the trouble of her home life at home. School was her escape, so was Glee club, it meant she could spend more time out of the house.

"You okay?" the red head with the emerald eyes asked.

"Yeah" Rachel snapped her head to her friend "I'm fine" she gulped audibly, afraid Olivia was suspicious. "Are you okay?" she switched subject

"Yeah... just tired" she pulled the car out of the place in front of Rachel's car "Did you do the Spanish homework?"

"Yeah" she picked her bag up out of the foot well, intent on finding the homework in case her friend wanted it "I can lend it to you if y-"

"Okay, I can't take this" Olivia said suddenly, she glanced at her passenger to see the panic was back in Rachel's eyes "Rachel, I saw the bruising" she said bluntly

"I don't know what you're talking about" Rachel sighed dismissively as she shoved the bag back into the foot well.

"I'm not stupid Rach, I saw your arms yesterday, and when I think about it, it makes sense. That's why your dads don't let you out, and why they're so strict-"

"Please Liv, you don't know what you're talking about" she looked out the window as if that would avoid the conversation. Olivia had picked the perfect time though

"But Rach-"

"No!" she snapped "Just drop it!"

Olivia sighed "Rachel, you're my best friend... if you need to talk I'm here" she offered, knowing Rachel wouldn't take her up on it

"Yeah I know" she muttered, disappointed in herself that she wasn't strong enough. She just played with the stone beads on the suede strap bracelet. She'd always had this bracelet with her, for some reason it was always comforting for her.

...

That evening Rachel was staying out of her fathers way by staying in her room. Suddenly she heard the door bell ring. She decided to stay in her room though, it was safer.

She concentrated her ears on any noise from downstairs. She heard raised, yet still muffled, voices then the door close. She went to her window to see who was leaving. She just sighed to herself when she saw Olivia. As if the girl could knew she was being watched, she stopped when she got to the side walk and turned back, looking up at Rachel's window.

The little brunette could see her red head friends face, illuminated by street lights, that's what let her see the girl smiling sadly at her

"What has she done?" Rachel whispered to herself

"Rachel!" she scurried away from the window and obediently downstairs "Yes daddy"

Both fathers were waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs "What lies have you been telling your friend?" Hiram demanded as he towered over her

"Nothing, I didn't tell her anything, I promise" he back handed her across the face "I promise" she whimpered as she held the side of her face. Why did Olivia have to help her? She knew she was just trying to be there for her, but she should have left well enough alone.

Rachel took the beating from both of them, this was nothing new to her. She just took it until they were finished, satisfied she'd suffer enough from the bleeding and bruising.

Her father's just left here there on the floor when they were finished, what had she done to deserve this? To distract herself from the pain she looked to the TV which was still on, it was currently showing a news report. There was some montage of professional and amateur footage of some feat of heroics that had happened earlier in the day somewhere in the country.

Green Lantern was taking down Sportsmaster with reformed villain Tigress and Miss Martian. The news reports babbled on about unimportant points like 'was it true Tigress and Miss Martian were in a relationship' or 'could we really trust Tigress, was she really reformed'.

Rachel wanted to scold them for being so juvenile when there were bigger things going on in the world, like the villain they were taking down right now. In her final seconds before she blacked out she silently wished for a hero of her own to rescue her.

...

The next morning she woke in her bed... they must have moved her. They probably only did it because she was in their way in the front room.

She ached, she always ached as she slowly sat up. She felt light headed too. But she was supposed to ignore it, this was her fault after all.

When she turned back to her room she saw many cardboard boxes, open and pre labelled. Leroy walked in, placing another box at the foot of her bed

"Hey baby girl" she flinched when he spoke. Their dual personalities always had her on edge

"Hey dad, what's going on?" she asked innocently

"Well, your father and I have recently had job offers in Metropolis" he sat down on the lip her bed next to her "so even if we didn't think we'd take them, last night we talked and we think this could be a great new start for the three of us" if only he wasn't lying

"That sounds great" she lied too; well, you always learn from your parents.

"Oh, I'm so glad you agree Rach, it's going to be a great fresh start, just wait and see" he smiled at her and kissed her on the forehead. "Now you get all you things packed, we're leaving the furniture and your daddy is going to stay a few more days and we're going to rent this place with the furniture, so don't worry too much about that" he squeezed her shoulder, making her want to wince, before he left the room

This was a quick move... she wasn't stupid, its because of Olivia confronting them last night... brave stupid Olivia... who she'd never see again.

Rachel started with her usual morning routine, fix what she could from last nights... injuries. Then she could pack.

...

Their new place in Metropolis was far different than the one in Brooklyn. In Brooklyn they had a standard house, here they had a penthouse. The first week there Rachel spent it on their private roof garden, looking over the city and up at the other towering buildings. She was all alone again, at least in Brooklyn she had Olivia and a few others in her Glee club.

Hiram had joined them a week later once paper work was dealt with and their house was ready for a tenant. She wouldn't be starting school for another couple of days and she was already bored out of her mind.

She ventured back downstairs, inside the pent house and found her fathers. The last incident was that one in Brooklyn, but she didn't believe it would be the last time it happened ever

"Dad, Daddy, is it okay if I go out?" she asked cautiously

"Why, where are you going?" Leroy asked lowly, obviously suspicious of her motives

"I was" she had to think quickly "I was going to check my route to my new school, so I know where I'm going. And maybe check out the city library" she just wanted to get out of the building.

The two fathers looked at each other, they had a muttered conversation before looking back to their daughter "Okay" Hiram nodded "Be back by 6" he told her, more like warned her

She nodded eagerly before running off to get her bag and jacked before heading out, to explore.

...

Okay, she messed up, she really messed up. She went to her new school first, it only made sense then she could time her journey between her home and the school, then she had got a city bus to the library, just as she said she would. Rachel couldn't just pretend she had visited these places, she had to go check them out so she could answer the questions her fathers would ask when she got back.

She knew she was running late. She shouldn't have visited more places in the city than the ones she told her father's about, now she'd be home late and they'd know she lied. She decided to find a shortcut so naturally she chose to head down a back alley trying to cut across a block.

She regretted it immediately when she turned the corner halfway down the alley and walked straight into a group of boys. Boys who were a little older and much bigger than her. She tried to back away but they spotted her

"Hey, wha dya think your doin?" he yelled as the gang all turned their attention to her

"Um, I'm sorry" she muttered as she still backed away. she came to a stop when her back hit something solid. She looked over her shoulder to nearly come face to face with a tall muscular boy with tanned skin "I didn't mean to"

"You didn't mean to what?" one of the others laughed "You scared little girl" hell yes she was, one of those boys was playing with a knife and she'd bet a few of them were carrying guns too.

She started backing away again only this time to stop when her back hit a wall. "Please"

"Aww she's gunna cry" the knife wielding one laughed as he pointed the weapon at her. Was this really the end for Rachel Berry?

"Shit" one seethed as they looked to the sky "Guys we gotta go" he yelped as he fled the alley. The other boys looked up and all started to run too as the red and blue suited figure dropped down to the ground. they knew they didn't stand a chance.

Rachel's chest rose and fell rapidly as she tried to control her nervous breathing. She just stared at her saviour, but this wasn't Supergirl, and it obviously wasn't Superman, not with those curves in that top half, long sleeve, navy blue leotard with an S emblem on the chest. And this sure wasn't no Superman, not with those legs, only partially covered with knee high red boots, that had a strap going above the knee, leaving a diamond shaped hole to frame her knee. The last thing Rachel noticed was the blood red cloak with a hood to shadow her saviours face.

The hero just looked around to make sure the boys were gone, if not she had no problem teaching them a lesson. Once the coast was clear she offered her hand to the still frightened girl "You can trust me"

Rachel barely heard her, her heart was still beating loudly in her ears. She took the hero's hand though, something made her just reach out and take it.

As soon as Rachel took her hand the hero pulled her close and swooped her up out of the alley. She flew over the city with this brunette in her arms, flying higher and higher away from all that was bad, below. Rachel had to close her eyes the entire time, afraid to see how high they were above Metropolis.

She took her to the roof top of one of the tallest buildings in the city. Rachel didn't open her eyes until she felt her feet on the ground again.

"Are you okay?" the Hero's voice was rough, possibly deliberately to disguise their real voice.

"Y-yes" Rachel stuttered as she nodded "Thank you" thank you wasn't really enough though. She tried to meet the eyes of her hero but they were shadowed with most of her face by the blood red hood of her hooded cloak. "I really don't know how to thank you more"

"Just don't go wandering down any more back alleys" Rachel just smiled, knowing the hero was smiling too, she could hear it in her voice "Where can a take you?"

"Um" Rachel looked around them, she hadn't realised how high they were on the roof of this building. She looked at the other building below and around them "Well... I live there" she pointed at a shorter building not too far away

"Then let me take you" she stepped closer to Rachel, ready to pick her up again

"You can just leave me on the ground" Rachel suggested not wanting to be an inconvenience the hero

"No, it's no trouble" she scooped Rachel up again, bridal style, and flew her to the pent house roof garden she'd pointed at "There you go" she said once Rachel's feet were safely back on the ground. she stepped away ready to take off again when she was stopped

"Wait" Rachel softly grasped the levitating hero's hand before they could get away "what's your name?"

The hero's shadowed face turned down to look at her "You can call me BloodStar" and with that she flew away, free of Rachel's grip, into the fading sky

On a rooftop nearby another figure in blue and red had witnessed the entire thing. She smiled to herself in approval.

* * *

_._  
\Q/  
V

"That dork is staring at you again"

"What dork?" The head cheerleader asked her fellow cheerleader who sat opposite. This group always had their same table in the outside eating area, and the watching blonde always had hers... alone.

"That girl, Quinn something" the same cheerleader told her "She's watching you, it's creepy" the girl said as she continued to look obviously in said dorks direction

Stacey looked back over her shoulder. She thought she saw Quinn blush as she not so discretely ducked her head. The head cheerleader just smiled to herself, shyly as she turned back round to her group in the blue and white uniforms.

"She's such a freak" one of her other minions said, then laughed along with all the others. Stacey just kept her head down as she smiled

"She hasn't got any friends, look at her sitting there by herself" another girl wanted to join in on the bitching match

"It's so sad that she's jealous of you" a newer cheerleader added, hoping the slight compliment might help her out in future round her leader.

A red head cheerleader who was sat next to Stacey looked back too, to catch Quinn watching again, this bitch smirked to herself before interrupting the conversation, and taking it down a different route "I don't think she's jealous of you, Stace. I think she has a little crush on you"

"Eww no way" a few of them gasped at the same time as they checked on the blonde "The loser is a... a lesbian" it was almost too painful to say for one of them

As they kept discussing back and forth the head cheerleader looked over her shoulder one again, she looked at the quiet girl with the short blonde hair and the dark framed glasses. Behind them was a beautiful face, if people weren't shallow they'd see it too.

At her own table, across the courtyard, Quinn could hear every word they said. She was almost amused, they'd finally figured out she wasn't jealous then.

She finished her lunch so she packed away her reading book, that she hadn't got round to reading, shouldered her bag and took her tray back to the disposal station. She then headed across the school to the boarding halls and to her dorm room.

Once she was safe inside she took off the glasses and placed them on her dresser. Now she could just relax and be herself for a few minutes before lunch finished and she'd have to go to lessons.

Quinn sat on the edge of her bed in her single occupant dorm room. She thought back to what those air head cheerleaders said earlier... not Stacey, she never said anything, and she wasn't an air head... she was nice when she wanted to be, she actually spoke to Quinn.

Quinn couldn't help but smile to herself as she remembered the other night in the library. Stacey had just walked up to the table she was sat up and taken the seat next to her before asking so sweetly for help with the math home work.

Quinn wasn't stupid, Stacey had probably just been nice to her because she wanted help. But that didn't stop Quinn liking her... really liking her.

On the other hand the teasing and bitching from the other cheerleaders was a good sign. They recognised her as a dork, meaning her attempt to blend in with the regular people was still working.

She walked over to her closet and opened it. She moved the clothes that hang on the rack along until she found the black suit bag. She pulled it out and hung it on the top lip of the open closet door. She then unzipped the bag and checked on the red and blue suit inside. Soon, she thought to herself, soon a time would come, when she'd be ready, then she could use it.

...

5 years old, that was the age she was when she crash landed to earth. She had no memory from before then, she was hardly aware of what had really happened on the arrival either. Apparently she crashed to earth in some kind of pod. And her name was Quinn... she knew that part for sure.

When she arrived on Earth she was found by a woman with blonde hair. Her name was Judy. The kind woman took her in, adopted her, and raised her by herself. Life was good with Judy Fabray, they became like true family and Quinn felt like she belonged, she became Judy's daughter.

Everything was fine until shortly after her 12th birthday. Quinn had a little accident, involving what could only be called; Heat vision. It frightened Judy just as much as it had Quinn. That was also the day s got some of her memory back. Memories from before. She knew she had a mom and a dad but she didn't know why she was here. Why wasn't she on her home planet anymore? Where was her family? But there were still many gaps in her memory from before then.

Not long after that and Judy sent Quinn to boarding school, things just weren't the same between them. Judy couldn't look at her the same, she didn't hate what Quinn was, just feared it.

The 12 year old Blonde just felt abandoned and alone after that. She didn't know who she was and the only support she had had sent her away. She remembered she started hearing more and more about heroes across the States.

One in particular caught her eye. Superman, she remembered seeing a blurry clip of him using heat vision just like she had. She learnt to control her power, then curiosity got to her, she started to test herself, see if she had other powers like him. She discovered her super strength ability accidentally one day, when she ripped the hinges off the closet door in her room one day. Judy paid for the repairs but never spoke to Quinn about it.

She also noticed she healed quickly, then after some time, around 3 years after the heat vision accident that damaged her bed room at home, she found she barely got injured. She at least knew she was impervious to paper cuts as books had become her friends. She also never got sick. Superhuman speed and hearing as well as her eidetic memory had all come in useful too.

When she came to this boarding school, for her high school years she adopted her geeky persona. That's also around the same time another hero appeared in a City called Metropolis, Supergirl. She had the same powers as the other red and blue wearing hero.

That's when Quinn also started making her own suit and got dreams of being a hero too.

And now at 16, well 16 as far as she could guess, she remained at this boarding school in Ohio, playing a part in the human race, becoming an image of them that would allow her to be overlooked and ignored by many...

Quinn was woken from her dreams when there she heard knocking on her dorm room door. Her dreams had been nothing more than memories of her past. When she heard more light taps on her door she knew it wasn't in her imagination. She looked at the digital clock and the fluorescent green numbers let her know it was just after 2 in the morning. She furrowed her brow until she heard the tapping again. She got out of bed and went to the door, opening it slowly.

"Stacey?" it had been a few weeks since that first meeting in the library. Since then Stacey had stopped by twice a week, asking for help with some sort of homework task. Sometimes Quinn would wonder if Stacey even needed the help, she seemed perfectly capable with some of it.

"Come out with me?" the brunette cheerleader asked

"Wha-, why?" she rubbed at her eyes trying to wake herself better. Was this really happening?

"Come on, please" Well the cute brunette did ask nicely "You might wanna get changed though" she giggled when Quinn looked like she was just about to leave her door, still in her shorts and vest top.

"Oh right" she played bashful and quickly disappeared back inside. She used some of her superhuman speed to help quickly slip jeans over the shorts and a hooded sweatshirt on over the vest shirt. She slipped her sneakers on then started for the door again. She froze when she remembered she wasn't wearing her glasses, so she grabbed them off her dresser and put them on.

Finally she slipped out of her dorm room and locked it, slipping the key into her jean pocket "Where are we going?" she whispered to Stacey who still waited just outside.

"You'll see" the head cheerleader offered her hand to Quinn, who paused, just starting at it for a moment. She decided to go against her better judgement and go with what she really wanted to do. She put her hand in Stacey's only for the girl to wrap hers round and whisk Quinn away, down the corridor.

She headed to a window by the fire exit. She pulled the latch unlocking it and slid the window up before climbing out onto the fire escape

"Stacey" Quinn hissed "What are you doing?"

"Come one Quinn, live a little" she smirked "We're just sneaking out, for a little bit" it was no big deal right? Again Quinn gave in and followed the girl she had been crushing on. Quinn made sure the window was slid back down, leaving it open just a small gap so they could still pry it open when they got back.

They kept as quiet as they possibly could as they climbed down the fire escape. When they reached the bottom Stacey took her hand again and let her away from the building and out to the football field. Stacey then lead Quinn up the bleachers, about half way up "There" the brunette breathed in the cold night air

"What?" Quinn asked, confused.

Stacey stepped over to one of the benches and pointed "Right here" when Quinn still looked blank Stacey explained "It's where you sit when you sometimes come and watch our practices"

Quinn ducked her head, embarrassed "You make me sound like a creep" she nudged her glasses up her nose

"It was kinda creepy at first" Stacey admitted "But then I heard you've got a little crush on me" that was presumptuous, Quinn thought, true but presumptuous. "Is it true?"

Quinn just shyly shrugged. She felt a finger hook under her chin and raise her head. Then Stacey's other hand came up and the finger on her chin released so Stacey could remove Quinn's glasses. She gently slid them off her face and folded them, she then slipped the glasses into Quinn's sweatshirt pocket.

"You're really pretty Quinn" she whispered as she got lost in those hazel eyes "And you're really nice and... sweet to me... why?"

"Because I like you" Quinn finally admitted out loud. She saw Stacey's expression brighten in the moonlight. "What? Why are you grinning like that?" the blonde asked worried. Was this all a prank, were all the cheerleaders about to attack her or something... not that she couldn't take them.

The brunette pinched her bottom lip between her teeth "Cause I like you too" she muttered shyly.

Before Quinn could really comprehend what she said Stacey leant forward and pressed her lips against Quinn's. It completely caught her off guard she never thought she'd be kissing the head cheerleader, and even in her dreams that had never happened on the bleachers at gone 2 in the morning on a winter's night.

It really was nothing but the pressing of lips against lips but it was enough to make her eyes drift shut and savour the moment which seemed to be lasting forever. It made Quinn feel so light, she felt Stacey pull away so she peeled her eyes open... only it wasn't Stacey who pulled away it was technically Quinn. Because her feet were no longer on the ground... and Stacey was staring up at her, terrified.

"I gotta go" Stacey rushed out before running, striding down the bleachers as if she had no fear of falling, she just had to get away from Quinn.

Quinn deflated as she watched the head cheerleader run across the field. As she sighed she found her feet touching the ground again. She gave Stacey at head start before she walked back to the dorms alone, all the while hoping Stacey hadn't locked that window when she climbed back in, locking Quinn out.

Well... at least Quinn could add another one to the list; she could fly.

...

Quinn couldn't find Stacey the next day, not that he was looking for her. When she sat at her usual table at lunch she looked across the courtyard to the table surrounded in blue and white clad girls, she couldn't see Stacey their either. She tuned in her superhuman hearing to listen in.

"Where's Stacey?" the last cheerleader to join the group asked "I haven't seen her all day"

"Didn't you hear?" another asked, keeping their voice low as they leant into the table "Her dad picked her up this morning

The one who'd started the conversation asked "Why?"

"I don't know, I text her and she hasn't text me back"

"I saw her leave" another volunteered that information "She looked upset"

"Oh my god" one of the blonde one gasps "What if she got pregnant, and had to leave?" she suggested before laughing, some of the others laughed too

"Oh yeah, who's the baby daddy then?" another asked, still finding the idea funny "She doesn't talk about any of the boys"

"What if its one of the teachers?" another grimaced "it could have been Mr Johnson-"

"Eww" another cut that comment off "He's like nearly 40"

"Yeah but she's been getting really good grades in math lately" they all let out a girlish noise of disgust before laughing again as they imagined their leaders misfortune.

The bitches, Quinn thought to herself, that's why she 'dorked' up all the time, she didn't want those artificial friendships where they stab you in the back any opportunity they got. Stacey's grades in math had improved because Quinn helped her with the homework.

Quinn wasn't hungry anymore. She got up, disposed of her tray and went back to her room. She was so sick of this place, she just felt alone when she was here and now she'd scared Stacey off there was nothing to look forward to. That's when she decided to pack up her bags and slip out of the school when everyone was in after noon lessons

...

When she got home Judy wasn't there. Judy was never there when she went home, she didn't even know Quinn was coming home so she must have avoided the house often in case Quinn showed up.

She went up to her room, everything was as she left it, even the two thin lines in the wall where she'd had that accident with the heat vision. She looked across the dresser, there were a few photos of her with Judy, fun times, happy times, before the fear set in. She smiled before she felt bitter again.

She was alone. Judy didn't accept her for who she truly was, neither did Stacey. She opened up her old closet and the inside of the door was covering in old newspaper clipping and her old childish drawings alongside the slightly more mature sketches she'd added when she'd visited home for the holidays. All the red and blue images, the two heroes in Metropolis made Quinn think... they were just like her. Surely they could accept her for who she was.

That's when she made another drastic decision. With her bags already packed and her suit at her side she rushed round the house finding all the loose money she could. She promised herself she'd repay Judy for everything one day but right now she needed it. Quinn then left the place she once called home and caught the first bus out of there, starting her journey to the city of Metropolis.

...

2 months after arriving in Metropolis and she already had obtained her own worn down apartment and got a tiresome weekend job that just about covered her rent and food and cooperated with her high school hours... of course she had to lie about her age a couple of times. She was cleaning the apartment when she heard something, something not too far away but beyond human hearing was happening.

It sounded like a girl, a young girl who'd walked into gang territory unknowingly

With superhuman speed she changed into her homemade outfit, inspired by her favourite heroes, then out of her window and into the sky, heading to her first ever act of heroism. It was time for Bloodstar to shine.

* * *

**Let us know what you think...**


	2. Prologue: Part Two

**Thanks for reviewing the previous chapter: Twi-Ranger, Monichanz, YourInnate, Guest, nikki, makurutenoh, Faberry's-Knight, kag. san. in. love. 4eva, ToastenMarshmellow08, PraiseFortheFallen, djsmith10186, FaberryBRA, NZgleek91, cstotts1, LoveSKINS94, Ilianalovee, Guest, hurryupandwait, Nightlancer600, Omni-Obiter, kutee, Devin Jaste and Guest**

**Posted: 1/2/13**

* * *

Prologue: Part Two

_._  
\B/  
V

"Aunty H, where are we going?" a little girl, about the age of ten, with long blonde hair

"We have to get away" the woman just tugged the girl along, hurrying to the only place that would be safe after what had been done

"Where's mommy?" she asked as she dug her heels in the ground

"We can't talk here, we have to go" she tried to hurry the girl along but she was putting up a fight, making it a struggle

"No" the rebellious girl ripped her wrist from the costumed woman's grip "Where's mommy?" she demanded

"Brittany" her aunt paused and knelt down to equal the girl's height "Britt, we need to go some place safe, right now. I need you to just wait until we get there and I will tell you"

"She's dead isn't she?" her blue eyes grew watery before tears spilled. She wasn't stupid, she knew about her aunt and the extremes of bad people in Gotham City.

"I'm sorry Britt" Harley caught the girl as she collapsed into her, sobbing.

...

"What took you so long?" Ivy hissed when Harley Quinn bought Brittany to their base in Gotham City. She had slumbering Brittany cradled in her arms

"I had to tell her" Harley sighed

"It couldn't wait until you had her back here?" Ivy asked as she looked over the peacefully slumbering girl

"She... she figured it out" Harley said regretfully

Ivy just nodded "Her room is ready, though there" she pointed to a door to the side of the conservatory main hall.

Harley took Brittany through, placing her on the bed inside the room. She let the girl slumber peacefully before backing out of the room, closing the door behind her quietly. Brittany should sleep for as long as she could, she would only meet more grief when she woke and realised it wasn't a dream, her mother really was dead.

"Why did he do this?" Harley sighed as she took a seat on one of the chaise lounges in the main room

"He warned you, after helping Batwoman get away and then reforming, he warned you" Ivy told her as she took a seat next to her girlfriend

"Are you on his side?" Harley snapped at the red head

"No!" she yelled quickly, she gently placed her hands on each side of Harley's face and held her "No" she said again much softer "We should have bought your sister here sooner, and Brittany. We should have protected them, when we decided to change"

"It's all my fault. If I hadn't done that then Joker wouldn't have killed my sister"

"It's not your fault, it's his" she brushed the tears the fell from Harley's eyes and down her checks "And he's already paid with his life" she reminded her. Not that Harley needed reminding, they'd killed that murderer together, done what Batman never did and finally killed the Joker. He shouldn't have crossed them. "And I'm proud of you, you got help"

"I saw a shrink" Harley scoffed

"Exactly... you doing that encouraged me to change too" she kissed her on the lips, without poisoning her "And don't worry, we'll look after Brittany, for your sister"

"Okay" Harley muttered sadly. It would take time though to overcome the death of her sister, Brittany's mother.

...

She slipped the ski mask on once she reached the top of the fire escape and looked out across Gotham city. Nightsabre was on the hunt tonight. Her blue eyes scanned the area, where would she look for trouble tonight. Probably the same areas she always found trouble, places in the city with pockets of Thugs ready to be taught a lesson, or if she happened on someone who needed her help, she'd come to their rescue, it all depended on what she found.

She called herself Nighsabre when she patrolled the streets, she had spent the last 7 years learning various fighting styles and techniques. She thought of herself as a martial arts expert, and she wasn't wrong.

Her mother's murder had inspired her to want to defend those who couldn't defend themselves, and with the colourful characters scattered across Gotham City as well as other cities such as Metropolis, it was easy to become inspired. She wanted to join them in a sense, so here she was, dressed all in black, her long blonde hair safely pinned and tucked into the ski mask, and two Rattan sticks her only weapons. She tan and jumped across the rooftops making little or no noise

Brittany knew of her Aunt's past, and Ivy's past too. Ivy had turned her attention to medical research, using her unusual... powers to find cures for poisons rather than using the poisons to get what she wanted. Harley had become sane, for lake of a better word, for her niece so she could focus on protecting her from the evil outside.

'Aunty H', as she liked to call her, would kill Brittany if she knew she was still sneaking out at night, they thought they'd put a stop to it a year ago, shortly after she'd adopted the Nightsabre persona. But now at 17 she was still on the prowl.

"Target spotted" she muttered to herself as her piercing blue eyes fell on the group of teen thugs below.

She climbed most of the way down the fire escape then when she got to the last level she dropped straight down, deliberately landing heavily to get the groups attention.

All chatter was paused, the loud music they had playing faded as it was turned down and all the gang members slowly turned to look at the intruder.

One of them started laughing, Nightsabre assumed he was the leader, because as soon as he laughed the others joined in.

"We got ourselves a ninja" he cackled. She just smirked inside her ski mask. "Let's teach the ninja a lesson" they all revealed weapons, picking up planks of wood, metal pipes, baseball bats, and even chains.

She wasn't scared as they circled her ready to beat her to a pulp. They had her surrounded, weapons raised. She pulled the rattan off her back and prepared herself for the fight, mentally urging them to attack.

One with a wood plank was first to take the leap, he quickly met a rattan to the gut and another to the head, he landed on the ground unconscious.

Her technique was flawless, the only problem was there were more thugs that she'd first imagined. She'd never taken on a group before, usually just muggers in alley ways, pairs who preyed on loners who were stupid enough to wander these streets at night.

She swung left, one of the rattan striking a thug in the neck stunning him long enough to spin back around and attack with full force on the other stick, striking him across the jaw. Blood sprayed from his mouth as he fell to the ground.

Another came straight at her, she just raised a foot and struck him in the chest shoving him back. She then turned sharply to strike another thug in the side of the head with one of her batons.

Nightsabre felt pain shoot through her leg, her knee was bent against her own will forcing her onto the ground on that same one knee. She looked back over her shoulder to find a thug with a baseball bat looming over her. He's hit her in the back of the leg with the bat and now he was going for her head.

She was about to raise her rattan to attack back when a small sharp object flew from somewhere above them and sliced the thug across the arm, making him flinch at drop the bat. The small object itself landed next to them with a small clanging sound. The chaos stopped as Brittany and the thug with the bat peered down at what had landed next to them.

Brittany smiled to herself, with surprise while the thugs face dropped. It was a batarang.

Nightsabre looked to the roof tops above just in time to see her hero drop to the ground.

"Shit, its Batwoman, run!" one of the thugs yelled and the rest scattered shoving each other to get away first, and fast.

The boy who took down Nightsabre didn't get away, he actually though he could take the woman seeing as he'd been successful enough to get Nightsabre down. He pulled a knife out from where it had been tucked into his belt. He held it our ready to strike as Batwoman sauntered over, she just took him out with a spin kick to the jaw.

Silently the mysterious woman with the flowing red hair picked Nightsabre up off the floor "Can you climb" Brittany tried to put weight on her leg only to wince "I'll take that as a no" Batwoman rasped.

She hoisted Brittany over one arm before climbing out of the thug hell hole.

Batwoman had been watching this young hopeful for many weeks, she had decided with her other half to help this Nightsabre before she got herself killed. Batwoman was in for some surprise when she found out more about the girl she was going to take responsibility of.

...

She'd been a resident of the new Kane manor with Katherine 'Kate' Kane and Renee Montoya, sometimes known as Batwoman and The Question, for about a month. Her leg hadn't been seriously injured but it was enough for her to be off Nightsabre duty since that night. it wasn't like she was going to escape from this fortress anyway.

Hearing that Kate, in her Batwoman persona had visited ivy and Harley and discussed Brittany at length and the possibility of training with Batwoman, had been entertaining. It had been a number of years since Harley and Batwoman had last crossed paths, the last time they'd interacted it had later resulted in the death of Harley Quinn's sister... Brittany didn't know that though... yet.

Renee wasn't as pushy and bossy as Kate, Brittany felt she could already get away with more round her.

It was late one winter night when she heard a commotion downstairs. Despite the fact she still had a mild limp it didn't stop her getting out of bed and rushing out onto the landing outside her bedroom door.

She had a clear view of downstairs, she saw her two housemates standing closely in a now hushed argument. They'd been louder before, that's what had woken the blonde, but they decided to be quieter now, when Brittany wanted to listen in.

The blonde then noticed the Latina standing in the middle of the entrance hall. The girl looked the about the same age as her, but she wasn't dressed anything like a normal teenager, well, not as far as Brittany could tell because the Latina wore a charred lab coat.

She had to know what was going on, the whole scene was too intriguing to miss out on. She happily hopped down the stairs, ignoring the adults and heading straight to the out of place looking girl.

"Hi, I'm Brittany" she greeted with a friendly smile

She saw the girl twitch before she aggressively hissed "Shut up" Brittany just recoiled worried she'd managed to upset the new girl already. Santana saw the way Brittany reacted and rushed to explain "Not you, him" as soon as the words left her mouth she regretted it, she just face palmed

Brittany just laughed after that, she looked to the mumbly arguing adults and called over "She's funny, can we keep her?"

Renee and Kate looked to the blonde then the Latina and then back to one another...

* * *

_._  
\S/  
V

"Jason, are you sure?"

Santana, child prodigy in chemical science, in her pristine white lab coat had just finished hooking the young man, who she saw as both her best friend and boss, up to the machines they'd prepared.

"Yes Santana, now please strap me down"

"Wanky" she muttered just earning herself a glare "Sorry" she stressed with an eye role as she started to do as she was told, and strap Jason down onto the table. There was one strap across his chest then other straps tightened round his wrists and ankles, all in preparation for when his body tried to fight the chemical cocktail they'd created "Are you really sure?" she asked again once everything was in place

"I can't keep living like this Santana" Jason Rusch explained, to reassure this 17 year old chemical genius that everything would be okay "The Firestorm is a part of me that I need to control, this will suppress it enough so I can have complete control. I don't want to endanger other people when I transform" when he transformed to Firestorm it would attach itself to anyone else nearby, and if Jason wasn't careful it he could kill the other person, by basically draining all their energy

"But Jason, what if this doesn't work?" he was her best friend, and the only person permanently in her life, so even though she'd double checked and triple checked their research and findings she still wasn't feeling completely confident in this.

"Then its all your fault" the man in his early twenties smirked until he saw her face drop with more worry "San, it will be okay, we've got this" he nodded "Now, the last strap please" he asked of her. She did as she was told again placing the last strap round his head, in case the reaction was violent, they didn't want him hitting his head if he had a fit.

"Okay" she took a steady breath before turning her back to her friend and colleague and to the machines next to the table. "Starting recording" she hit a switch that started the camera in the corner of the room switched on and started to record their experiment. "Starting Firestorm suppression phase one" she pulled the first lever "Phase two" she flipped a switch "And phase three" she pulled a second lever. "All three phases in progress" she announced as liquids were pumped from the vials down the tubes and into Jason's blood stream.

"Ah" Jason winced as all his muscles tensed

"Jay?" Santana snapped her attention straight back to her friend "Are you okay"

"Yeah" his voice was strained and very unconvincing, he started to tremble and sweat

"I'm pulling the plug" Santana told him as she marched towards the abort button, it would just turn everything off, so Jason already knew all the damage that could be done was done

"No!" he cried out, clenching his teeth before he said any more "Leave it!"

She tried to protest "But Jason-"

"No San" he yelped "It's too late any... way" he struggled to speak. His body started to glow, growing brighter and brighter. Santana stepped back until she hit the control panel, she was trapped. She shielded her eyes from the growing brightness, his scream was ringing in her ears as her skin grew hotter, from the heat that was now radiating from him. She tried to scream his name but it was lost as she felt an explosion, then nothing...

...

When Santana woke she found herself propped up against the wall, she opened her eyes having to adjust to the darkness. That's when she realised it wasn't just dark the air was filled with dust. She kept still trying to get her bearings as the dust settled. That's when she realised the lab was a wreck.

She wasn't even sure what corner of the lab she was in. Finally she was able to make out the rubble in front of them, debris hung from the ceiling, a loose cable identified itself by sparking, illuminating the area for a split second.

"Jason" suddenly what just happened came back to the young scientist "Jason!" she yelled then coughed and spluttered as she inhaled dust "Where are you?" she called out, holding back another cough. She crawled forward trying to find a way out of the rubble.

"_I'm here"_ oh thank some higher being, he was alive, she could hear his voice

"Where?" she coughed again as she strained her eyes "I can't find you" she crawled into another clearing, she could feel a breeze, allowing her to be hopeful that an escape was possible

That's when she heard the words that would change her life indefinitely _"No, Santana, I'm here... I'm in your head"_

"Wha-what are you talking about. Jason this isn't funny" she coughed again as she managed to stand up

"_No San, I'm not kidding, I'm in your head" _His voice hadn't got any louder and quieter while she travelled though the wreckage, maybe he was telling the truth.

"Please say you're joking, I can't be goin' crazy" she fell to her knees

"_I'm sorry San"_ she knew he wouldn't hold onto a joke for this long, not after what had just happened _"But you're not crazy, just so you know"_

"What happened?" she fell back onto her rear, pulling her knees up and to her chest. She tried her best to not start rocking like a crazy person, no matter how traumatising this got

"_It's weird, its like I can read your DNA like a computer. The firestorm reacted badly to what we were trying to do"_

"Figures" Santana scoffed as she just listened. She still wasn't sure if this was just her own thoughts being projected but somehow with Jason's voice... that just made her wonder what the voice in her head really sounded like anyway, was it her voice, or was it any voice she wanted to hear

"_Shall I continue or are you busy thinking"_ he interrupted her train of thought astonishing her. Maybe he really was in her head _"Yeah I can read all that too"_

"Okay" she said cautiously "What's the hell's going on then, if you can read me?"

"_Well it seems that our tampering caused a Firestorm matrix. When I was Firestorm I needed another person, any person to change, but you... from what I can see, will be able to change at will independently"_

"How will I control it?" she decided to ask, wanting to hear his voice a little more.

"_I'll teach you, for now I'm holding it back until you're rested and can learn to control it, but I can only do this temporarily"_

She was actually finding his voice comforting, he was like her only family- wait family? Did she have a family... Santana's eyes widened, she couldn't remember her family

Jason came to the rescue with another answer _"I'm also the reason you can't remember some things"_ she could hear it in his voice, he was cringing _"I'm dead Santana. The only part of me that is living is the subconscious part that is currently in your head, when the firestorm matrix took over it latched onto you, with part of me, this part"_

Santana was already well aware of Firestorm from an outsiders perspective, so she understood what the matrix was, and the fact she had been chosen simply because she was the only one around. She'd never regretted being Jason's friend and colleague before but right now she-

"_Hey, don't be thinking that about me!" _he yelped playfully_ "It's going to be okay, San"_

"If you say so" she sighed.

On the edge of the rubble looking in was a faceless woman in a leather jacket and a fedora. Still unseen by the Latina, she pulled a cell phone from her pocket and dialled a familiar number.

The answer on the other end of the line was quick _"What did you find?"_ the voice on the other end of the line asked

"One survivor, she doesn't look too bad" Renee told her girlfriend, Kate.

"_Take her to the ER. What about evidence?"_

"I think this girl is the evidence of what ever happened here" The Question explained. She didn't feel entirely comfortable just leaving the girl at some hospital

"_Okay, see what you can get from her then take her to the hospital"_ the phone line cut off after that. Renee wasn't sure what was up with Kate lately, it was probably having Brittany in the house, that was the only big change Renee could think of.

She slipped the cell back into her pocket before cautiously hopping over the broken half height wall. She then vigilantly approached the curled up girl in the charred lab coat

Santana saw the faceless woman before she spoke, so she wasn't startled, although she was a little worried... the woman didn't have a face!

"Are you okay?" she crouched down next to the girl as she spoke

"I-I don't know" Santana stuttered. The no face thing was a little off putting, but she kept her voice calming so that helped

"Where do you live?" the old cop in Renee asked

"I-" Santana's eyes widened as she realised something "I don't know" first her family and now this "Why don't I know where I live?"

"Let's start with something easier" Renee/The Question continued to ask calmly "What's your name?"

"Santana Lopez" Good she knew that, and without Jason having to help her either

"Okay Santana, do you have family nearby?"

"I don't know... I don't think so" she searched the recesses of her mind, the word family just made her feel bitter "I only have Jason" those words slipped from her mouth without thinking... although she wasn't any good at the thinking thing at the moment lately either

"And where is Jason?"

"I'm not crazy" Santana looked up at the faceless person.

That's when Renee saw something burning far in Santana's eyes "Jason" she whispered to herself, as if she realised what Santana meant. "Come On Santana, you're coming with me" no Hospital could help her.

...

She tried to sneak in, but that was futile, of course Kate would be waiting for her, Kate was the one who sent her when their monitors picked up the explosion. Renee had got their long before the police or any other emergency services, and she and Santana left still long before they arrived either.

"Renee" Kate said sternly. The red head was waiting in the shadows in the corner of the main entrance hall

Renee just removed her mask, revealing her face and tucked it back into the compartment hidden in her belt buckle "Stay here" she told Santana. She left the scientist in the middle of the room as she went obediently to her girlfriend

Kate got up out of her seat to meet Renee head on for this argument "What have you done? I told you to take her to the ER"

"You don't get it there's something in her eyes" the brunette went straight in with the defence "I think Jason's dead"

"What are you talking about?" Kate asked irritably as she folded her arms across her chest defensively.

"Do you remember Jason Rusch?"

"The current Firestorm?" Kate checked

"Yeah... he's not the current anymore... I think she might be" she gestured to the lost looking girl over her shoulder "We need to help her, she can't be alone"

"Oh and you're an expert on the inner workings of Firestorm"

"No she's the expert, we're just going to be here to protect her. Besides you bought Brittany here" she argued, trying to make them equals.

"Fine" Kate conceded while Renee celebrated her victory in her head "but she better not burn the place down" the red head warned

"She won't" Renee assured her

"I still can't believe you went against what I said though" Kate huffed

"She's just a kid"

Santana didn't hear anymore after they started mentioning Jason. She strained her ears but their discussion had become too hushed for her to work any of it out. The next thing she knew, a sparkly blue eyed blonde was rushing down the stairs straight toward her.

"Hi I'm Brittany" the girl greeted with a big grin

"_She's cute"_ hearing Jason's voice made her twitch

Santana aggressively hissed "Shut up" to the voice in her head, only to see the approaching blonde recoil. Santana didn't want to offend so she rushed to explain "Not you, him" as soon as the words left her mouth she regretted it, she just face palmed

The blonde looked to the woman who bought her here and the red head woman who answered the door, who were currently in a hushed argument "She's funny, can we keep her?"

The adults looked to the blonde then the Latina and then back to one another... it looked like Santana was staying.

* * *

**Let us know what you think...**


	3. Introductions

**Thanks for reviewing the previous chapter: kag. san. in. love. 4eva, Ilianalovee, Monichanz, JamesRiewoldt **(Thanks for sharing your opinion, shame you didn't have an account so I could have replied and explained personally. I won't go on about it now, mainly because you might not be reading and might not even see this, but if you are for some reason still reading, I'll warn you: based on what you said already I don't think you're going to like a few smaller things coming up, thanks anyway)**, djsmith10186, NZgleek91, ToastedMarshmellow08, MelovePezberry **(For Ch1&2)**, LoveSKINS94, Devin Jaste **(The pic wasn't up with the first chapter, so thanks for noticing... I hand drew it and coloured it in :S)**, PraiseFortheFallen, rauby, Nightlancer600, sayitwithyourhands and Princess-N-xoxo**

**Sorry it took me so long, I was trying to update my Pezberry Zombie fic, but gave up, I'll try again this weekend. **

**Posted: 8/2/13**

* * *

Introductions

Rachel was looking forward to her first day at a new school. It was a new start, and a way to get out of that penthouse. Her new school wasn't far, it was on the edge of the dense centre of the city, it was only one bus ride away. Her fathers wouldn't get her a car, that would mean freedom and they needed their control over her. She was actually surprised they moved to such a populated area... considering everything.

When she got to the school she went to the reception and collected her school schedule and her locker location and combination. When she left the school reception she headed straight to her home room. She got lost a couple of time trying to find the right door number but managed to get there before the late bell.

She double checked the door before she actually went in. Once she was inside the room was a shamble, with people sitting on desks and chatting, loudly. A teacher sat in the corner, with his feet up on his desk as he read something in a news paper. Everything seemed very relaxed.

She scanned the room for a seat, wondering where were her type of people. She only stood there a few seconds when she heard someone say "You look lost so you must be new" her eyes fell on a boy with pixie features sitting on the second row back from the door. He sat next to a heavy dark skinned girl who looked like she would be full of attitude.

"It's that easy to tell" she cringed

"That and we both know everyone in the school. I don't recognise you so you're new" he told her, almost matter-of-factly, but that didn't put Rachel off, obviously these two didn't want to be pushed around.

"Yeah you're right" she told him

"You can sit with us" The boy said as he stood and offered her his seat. She gratefully took it while he grabbed another chair and put it on the end of the table so Rachel was stuck between them. "I'm Kurt by the way" he introduced "And this is Mercedes"

"It's nice to meet you both, I'm Rachel" she politely introduced back to the boy and girl sitting either side of her

"So are you new to Metropolis or just new to the school?" the girl she now knew as Mercedes asked

"Um, new to the City"

"Where did you move from?" Kurt jumped in with the next question hardly giving her a second to breathe.

"Brooklyn, New York" she told them proudly. Despite the occasional incident with her dads she'd been happy there... it was her home, and it was where she'd planned her future. And now she couldn't wait to go back, independent and free.

"Oh wow, I've always wanted to go there, New York city, I mean" Kurt gushed

"Kurt wants to one day perform on a Broadway Stage" Mercedes quickly explained making Rachel have to turn her head like she was watching a game of table tennis.

"Oh really, me too" she told the boy with a bright smile, glad she'd already found someone who shared her passion. She didn't see his own smile falter a little though almost with fear or jealousy.

He quickly moved on, glancing down at the piece paper in front of Rachel "Lets see your timetable"

The gossiping odd couple both leaned in to read Rachel's schedule "Oh you have Spanish first with Mr Schue, so do we so we're gonna be in the same class" Mercedes let her know. It was momentarily comforting to know she'd have some associates there "Tina, Mike, and Artie are in that one too, so you can meet them" The bell rang signalling for them to head to their first lesson, no one waited to be dismissed by the teacher, they just charged out of the room.

"Do you want to stop by your locker on the way?" Kurt asked as he shouldered his bag

"Sure" she could do with getting rid of some of her books "Um, this is the number they gave me" she offered another slip of paper forward

"Oh I know where that is, I had one in the same row last year, its on the way to our next class" this boy, Kurt, seemed to love the control he had over Rachel, the way he was able to tell her what was what and for her to accept it. Rachel realised he could easily lead her in the wrong direction right now and she would easily fall for it, but she chose to trust him, she had nothing to lose.

It wasn't long before Kurt was pointing her locker out and she was turning the wheel entering the combination.

Suddenly she head Kurt and Mercedes gossiping behind her "What's wrong?" she asked worried as she looked over her shoulder "Is there something on my back?" she looked down her back although it was near impossible to actually see if there was anything on her sweater

"No, no we were just... um looking at some other people" Kurt trailed off as he and Mercedes continued to gaze down the student filled corridor.

Rachel followed their line of sight and could only guess at what they were not so discretely staring at. "Who are we watching?" she asked, not wanting to place her bets and lose.

"Are you blind girl, those 3 there" Rachel saw Mercedes nod her head to 3 boys in letterman jackets stopping by their lockers further up the hall, out of ear shot "They're like, top of the food chain. The really tall guy that's Finn, he's captain of the football team and Kurt totally has a crush on him"

Kurt leant against one of the lockers next to Rachel's and gazed down the hallway to the tall boy "It's not a crush... I think I'm in love" he sighed dreamily

"What is wrong with you boy?" His best friend snapped, waking him from his day dream

"I'm guessing you don't share Kurt's feelings for Finn" Rachel chuckled. She still wasn't sure what to think of these two, they were fun but they obviously the school gossips, knowing everyone and everything they could about them. She assumed they'd get bored of her eventually, when she wasn't the new girl.

"Nope, but maybe his blonde wingman" she eyed the boy up from a distance

"Ugh, Sam?" Kurt scoffed as he looked back at his Diva best friend "he's got like a huge mouth" he explained not so imaginatively

"I bet he's a great kisser" she said with a mischievous grin

As she finished putting some of her books away Rachel glanced at the boys her two new associates were talking about. She noticed they hadn't mentioned one of the three yet "What about the one with the Mohawk?"

"Oh that's Puck" Mercedes muttered unimpressed

Rachel furrowed her brow "What sort of name is that?" she shut her locker

"Well his real name is Noah Puckerman, but everyone calls him Puck" Kurt explained quickly as he pushed himself off of the lockers and continued down the corridor with Mercedes and Rachel following.

"He's basically the school whore" Kurt said lowly right next to her ear so others didn't over hear

"Only he's a guy so he says he's a sex shark" Mercedes did the same on Rachel's other side making her feel a little uncomfortable. She didn't like close contact ever... except one time and that had happened just a few days ago.

"Right" Rachel just nodded while making a mental note to be aware if he were to make any advances.

When they got to Spanish they quickly found seats, Rachel ended up sitting in between the gossips again on the back row with the three new people she'd been introduced to, Mike, Tina and Artie, on the row in front. The class quickly settled and the work set so Mercedes and Kurt were back to telling her everything they could about the school.

Kurt leant forward and mischievously asked "Cedes should we warn her?"

"Warn me about what?" Rachel asked but was ignored by the two talking across her

Mercedes furrowed her brow "What are you talkin about?"

"The loser" he muttered as his eyes wandered to the side of his head. Mercedes looked forward and quickly found the target

"Oh" she sighed then nodded to him. she then looked to the new brunette "That girl, the blonde" she muttered as she shrugged her head to the side making Rachel look to the front. She quickly found a blonde sitting alone on the end of the front row, Rachel could just about see the side of her head "that's Quinn" Mercedes continued "she got here about 2 months ago, she keeps to herself"

"Kinda a loser" Kurt added in case their words and opinions hadn't already been clear enough

"What do you mean kinda?" Mercedes scoffed before the pair shared an immature giggle.

"Why is she a loser?" Rachel furrowed her brow, she could see the dark thick rimmed glasses the girl wore, but Rachel thought they had recently come into fashion, and were these two really that shallow.

"Because she hasn't got any friends" Kurt explained like it was obvious. Just because she didn't have any friend to sit with in this class didn't mean she didn't have any friends... at least that's what Rachel had assumed

"And she's a total nerd, she's like top of all the classes, always in the library, always got a book with her, even at lunch" The girl told her while Rachel was still watching the blonde, more intrigued than turned off.

"Its like she has books and math for friends" It was like each of them had to give Rachel their own little opinion.

"So she's smart, is that all you know?" She kept her bitterness at their shallowness quiet. She was one to know that there was more to a person that what was on the surface.

"Well yeah, like we said, she doesn't talk to anyone, she must like being alone" Kurt assumed

Rachel just gazed at the back of the blondes head, wondering if there was more to her. She saw this Quinn girl adjust her glasses on her face and it made Rachel feel self conscious so she looked away, back to the teacher

Quinn rolled her eyes to herself, she could hear every word being said in the room if she wanted too. And she was still new to this ability, whenever she heard her name her ears automatically tuned in and it was hard to tune out again. She still needed to work on her powers, at least the ones that didn't cause damage.

As for Kurt's last comment, she didn't want to be alone, that's why she'd come to this city, in the hopes of meeting Supergirl and Superman, the last thing she wanted to be was alone. But whenever she got close to people they disappeared on her.

...

After Spanish Rachel had math, she didn't share that with any of the people she'd met so far so she was a little worried about where to sit, it seemed there were groups and a hierarchy like every stereo typical high school, and she wasn't sure where she would stand in all this.

She felt lost again as she stood just outside the doorway to her assigned Math room. She saw a few available seats, one near that tall boy Kurt had been fawning over earlier _'No thanks'_ she thought to herself. She then saw another opening and the girl sat in the seat next to it... that looked like a better choice.

She tentatively approached the blonde girl that Mercedes and Kurt talked about earlier. The girl had her head down and her books spread across the two person desk

"Hi" she cleared her throat after her one word greeting after it came out so squeaky.

Quinn slowly looked up, not sure if she was being spoken to or not. When she tore her eyes from her book she found a girl looking down at her, a pretty brunette. It was the same one she'd seen mere days ago, here she was looking at her with those same deep chocolate eyes.

"Hi" Quinn finally said back, she wasn't sure why this girl was talking to her, no one ever talked to her.

"Is this seat taken?" the brunette asked cautiously as she looked down at the place next to Quinn

"Um, no" she slid her books closer to her side of the table, to make space for the other girl "you can sit if you want" she offered, though this was a first since she'd started at this school.

"Thank you" Rachel pulled the chair out and slipped into the seat "I'm Rachel by the way, It's my first day" so that's why she was talking to Quinn, she didn't know any better... despite Kurt and Mercedes warnings that Quinn had heard them giving Rachel earlier.

"I'm Quinn" she quickly introduced

"I know" Rachel admitted accidentally, she bit her lip to stop more things from slipping out

"Oh you do?"

"Yeah sorry... some people I talked to might have mentioned you" Rachel muttered apologetically as she kept her eyes on the blank space on the desk in front of him.

"So you know people don't normally talk to me?" Quinn asked slowly, making sure that this was the girl she'd heard Mercedes and Kurt talking to earlier.

"...Yeah" Rachel said regrettably. But she didn't see the point in lying now. She could feel Quinn's gaze burning into the side of her head.

"And yet you are?" her town was low and suspicious

Rachel just shrugged "Well, why not?" she actually faced Quinn this time properly for the first time. That's when she noticed the Hazel eyes behind the glasses

"Aren't you afraid you'll catch loser disease or something?" Quinn chuckled but it stopped when Rachel dropped her gaze "Don't worry, I know what everyone says about me" it wasn't exactly hard when she had superhuman hearing.

"Oh" Rachel muttered "I'm sorry" she didn't know why she felt guilty, probably because she often found herself at the bottom of the heap too.

"Don't be. I don't care what they think. I don't need their opinions to control me and how I feel" Quinn reassured her "You don't mind talking to me then" she double checked

"Nope" she started pulling books out putting them on the desk "You already seem like the only normal person here"

"Normal?" Quinn huffed a laugh. She was actually distracted from her work for a few minutes, this definitely hadn't happened in a while

"Well the jocks are... jocks" she shrugged, they seemed no different to the ones at her other school, there was the football captain all the girls (and in this case Kurt) fawned over, and his side kicks that got their fair share of attention "and the two I was talking to earlier were a little weird. They gave me the impression they wanted to rule this place but they don't"

"Which two? Oh Kurt and Mercedes" Even though she already knew who Rachel was talking about, she pretended she figured it out instead

"Yeah... As you guessed correctly, I'm guessing they're always like that"

"Yeah, you might get used to it. I know I did"

The teacher joining the class stopped the class chatter for a moment while the lesson tasks were handed out. Rachel wasn't impressed by the way they were just given a sheet with page references on it and then told to do the work but she didn't argue, she didn't want to fall into the teacher's pet/irritation category again.

"Okay, I'm stuck" Rachel sighed in frustration

"What one are you stuck on?" if anyone had noticed that Quinn had moved they'd have been surprised, normally trying to distract her from her work had become a game for them, usually by throwing things at her and hoping it would break her.

"Um, 4B, on page 127" Rachel told her as she casually glanced at Quinn's work, she got a shock though and an explanation for why they called her a nerd "You're already on the next page!" she hissed

Quinn brushed it off. Studying and working got her mind off of other things, she couldn't help it "It's easy"

"Really?" Rachel scoffed

"Yeah, here" Quinn slid her own note pad closer to Rachel and adjusted in her seat so she was facing Rachel a little better. She nudged the frames on her face up her nose... in a way Rachel might have thought was kinda adorable.

The brunette tried her best to concentrate but it was kinda hard when Quinn was leaning into her side like that. In the end Quinn had to try and explain 3 times before Rachel understood. They ended up working through the rest of the questions together, not that Quinn was complaining.

The blonde did have to remind herself not to get so caught up this time though. When she helped Stacey it had only encouraged her crush, she didn't want anything to happen with Rachel, she didn't want to freak her out too after some accident.

"So, I was wondering" Rachel asked out of the blue as they were working through a question "Is it okay if I sit with you in any of our other shared classes"

"Ah, Sure" Quinn only hesitated a little, and that's because she was surprised Rachel thought it was necessary to ask such a question.

"Are you really sure though, I heard that you like to um... keep to yourself" she bit her lip again and Quinn had to stop herself smiling. She barely knew the girl and the girl knew her even less, seeing as Quinn knew they'd met before this day. At least she now had a name to go with the face.

"True, but you're not a moron like the rest of the people in this school" she laughed lightly

"I'll take that as a compliment" Rachel muttered dryly but with a playful smile

"You really should" Quinn's smile was so bright, her personality so lively. Rachel found herself wondering, how could anyone label this girl who sat next to her just some nerd, some loser. She was intelligent and ... pretty, really pretty. "As for what you asked earlier, yeah you really can sit with me in our other lessons, if you want to" she added suddenly shy.

"I'd really like that" Rachel nodded enthusiastically. She felt comfortable next to Quinn, she'd felt a little on edge round the others "Then if I get stuck again I can just ask for your help"

Quinn just smiled back, she didn't mind the sound of that. She could have a friend, right? She didn't have to be completely alone. She and Rachel could be friends, right?

...

Later that day

Lois Lane stood with a group of other news paper reporters as well as news reporters with their microphones and camera crews as they all looked up at the blazing building in front of them. Superman was nowhere in sight as the fire fighters tried to tackle the flames.

But that's why all these reporters waited, hoping for a glimpse of the red and blue of Superman or Supergirl. Lois already knew where both the heroes were though, they were both in China rescuing people during an earthquake, an event that would be news in an hour or so.

Lois had managed to overhear information from the fire chief on the scene. He couldn't risk sending his men in when the fire was this out of control. The building was also sitting over a main gas line, it could go at any moment, not to mention there were people still possibly trapped inside. A severe incident was unfolding in Metropolis and neither of the Kryptonians were there to save the day.

Everything felt so hopeless until they're prayers were answered.

The figure in the navy blue and the book red cloak shot across the sky straight into the flaming building. The crowd of reporters, general public and fire fighters and other public servants below all gasped in unison at the blur they just saw fearlessly enter the danger zone.

"Was that Superman?" One camera man asked

"No way, it was Supergirl" a newspaper reporter with a note pad argued back

Lois knew better though, it couldn't be either of them.

The figure then burst out of the same window they'd smashed through, with an elderly woman over one shoulder and a young boy held to her other side. She gently lowered herself with them to the ground, making paramedics rush in ready to take the injured. The hero's clothes were slightly singed and damaged. Quinn didn't care though, she'd saved two lives.

The new hero then turned her back to the crowed revealing a yellow star to the centre of her blood red cloak. Quinn surveyed the flaming building in front of her, using her x-ray vision to see if there were any other people still inside.

"Who are you?" she heard someone ask from close behind her but she didn't answer, it was time for action again. She flew straight back into the building just as the flames seemed to intensify.

She then flew straight down, fists poised and ready as they burst through each weakened flamey floor of the building until she hit the bottom, punching through cold concrete instead, a vast contrast to before. She was searching for something, making sure to avoid the gas line as she used her x-ray vision to help her find her target.

Outside the spectators held their breath for this new hero volunteered their own wellbeing for strangers. They all gasped and flinched, a few screamed as there was an explosion. Any windows that hadn't already been blown out by the heat were with the explosion

"The gas lines burst" they heard the fire chief yell "I need that line just off immediately" he commanded into a radio communicator.

If anyone hadn't already taken a step away after the explosion, they did when the ground erupted in front of the building. A jet of water shot straight up into the air, Bloodstar at the top of it. After the initial pressure, the height of the water spurt weakened.

Bloodstar stayed in the stream, she diverted the flow of water as she hovered above the stream, the heavy flow of water ran up her body and off her fingertips to where she pointed it. She doused many dancing flames on each floor on the closest side of the building, weakening the inferno.

When the flow of water slowed so much that Bloodstar could no longer manipulate it she backed off. She heard a radio behind confirm that the gas line had been shut off so it was no longer leaking. And with the flames weakened too it was safe for the fire department to finish the job. They rushed in from behind running straight past the girl in blue and red.

"Who are you?" was asked again, this time by the fire chief.

She just glanced over her shoulder, her face still hidden by her suit "I'm Bloodstar" and with that she made her exit, flying high into the sky then making a sharp turn shooting off in another direction, quickly lost to the crowd behind another tall building.

Meanwhile at her home in a penthouse at the top of another tower in Metropolis, Bloodstar's first ever rescue sat with her eyes fixed on the television screen, as she watched the heroics unfold. Rachel was worried she may be becoming obsessed.

* * *

**Sorry its kinda short :/**

**Still, let us know what you think...**


	4. Alone

**Thanks for reviewing since the previous chapter: kutee, CharmURAngel, rauby, LoveSKINS94, Devin Jaste, Ilianalovee, NZgleek91, Nightlancer600, mika-faberryluver4395, kag. san. in. love. 4eva, ShadowCub, Princess-N-xoxo, sayitwithyourhands and blargh**

**Sorry it took me longer than usual.**

**On another note Brittany isn't regular dumb Brittany is this, she's ooc**

**Posted: 22/2/13**

Alone

"_Wake up!"_

Santana was startled from her sleep, by the words being hissed inside her mind "What is your problem?" she groaned as she buried her head back into the pillow

"_The others are up, I heard them moving outside the door not long ago" _Jason told her quickly, far too lively for first thing in the morning

She raised her head off the pillow and creased her forehead with confusion as she asked "So even when I'm asleep you're awake?"

"_Why would I sleep? I'm a voice in a head" _he scoffed

"Well I appreciate that you shut up when I'm trying to sleep" She noted

"_And I guess you can thankful that if anyone sneaks in here to kill you in the night I'll wake you up before it happens"_

"Oh... is anyone likely to be murdering me in my sleep" she asked lazily as she sat up and swung her legs over the side of the double bed. The room she'd been given was bigger than her entire apartment... not that she remembered enough to know that

"_Probably not, but just in case, I'm here"_ for someone who was just a voice in her head he'd was always too cheery, he was probably just thankful to still exist and that he hadn't killed his best friend too

"Thanks... I guess" she mumbled as she rubbed her back. Sleeping lately hadn't been easy, if it wasn't the second person in her head, it was simply being in a strange place. The room, the mansion, was luxury but it wasn't hers, she felt as out of place as the blonde girl she saw trying to escape most nights.

A light knock on the door got Santana's attention "Come in" she called out, letting whoever know it was safe to enter.

She wasn't surprised when Renee, the woman who bought her here poked her head round the door "I'm just checking in, how are you doing Santana?" it had only been a week since she'd been bought to the new Kane mansion, but Renee seemed to be looking out for her like a member of the group already

"Fine" she shrugged.

Renee cautiously stepped round the door, with a short stack of clothes balanced on one arm, and closed it behind her so no one else would over hear "How's Jason?" she asked as she placed the clothes on the dresser near the door. Kate knew about Jason but was distracted by Brittany, they didn't feel they should share it with Brittany yet, it was hard enough for the adults to come to terms with it, even harder for Santana despite how calm she was staying, they didn't want to bring Brittany in on it too.

"He's Jason"

"_I heard that"_ she huffed a tiny laugh to herself. Sometimes his voice was almost comforting but she was worried about longer term things. He couldn't stay in her head forever, she couldn't live like that.

"Are you going to get up today?" The woman asked as she wandered closer to the muttering teen

"I might" she kept her answers quick and short.

"You know Santana" she sighed as she sat on the bed next to the girl "I bought you here to help you the best I can. I don't know what's really going on, I can't relate but I still want to help"

"I know" Santana mumbled as she kept her head down "This isn't easy"

"Yeah I get that" Renee chuckled humourlessly "But moping around isn't going to help"

"What am I supposed to do?" Santana sighed, defeated

"Well... if you absorbed Jason's consciousness, you probably absorbed firestorm, so you're going to have to learn about that"

"Yeah Jason said" Santana added "he's holding it back for now, but he can't hold it off forever" she didn't need Jason to remind her of that, it was burning in the back of her mind all the time.

Renee just nodded "Are you going to get up then?"

"Yeah I guess" Santana shrugged again

"Good" Renee stood up and headed back to the door "um, I bought you up some more new clothes, just go through, use what you want" she held the doorway half open when one word muttered weakly by the teen made her stop

"Renee?"

"Yes Santana?"

"Thanks... for everything" she half smiled to show her appreciation for the support the woman had given her

Renee chuckled lightly "Santana, we haven't even started" and leaving Santana with that thought she slipped out of the room.

...

It wasn't long before Santana had forced herself to get dressed and venture downstairs to find the kitchen. So far she'd had food bought to her in her room but it was about time she started to explore the mansion she might come to call home.

The kitchen was a ridiculous size, so Santana felt just as lonely as usual as she sat at the worn wooden table in the middle with a bowl of soggy cereal. She dropped the spoon, giving up, she just wasn't interested in food, she had no appetite lately.

"_I'm sorry to do this to you San but you need to eat something"_

Santana had no idea what he meant until she felt her own subconsciousness retreat, almost take a back seat as Jason launched forward, controlling her, making her pick up that spoon and force spoonfuls on cereal into her mouth. She could feel herself moving but, see it all happening but had no control.

Once the bowl was empty she felt her body return to her "What the hell was that?" she muttered

"_I didn't want to do that, but you weren't going to eat" _he yelped defensively

"So you can just take over like that?" she asked shakily, not liking how vulnerable it had made her feel when he just did that.

"_Yeah, I figured it out when you were sleeping"_ she could hear the cringe in his voice, which only worried her further when she wondered what that could mean exactly... he was technically still a guy even if he didn't have a body.

"You didn't make me... you didn't make me do something, did you?"

"_No, no I just realised I could move you if I needed to, I promise you San, I won't do it unless its necessary"_ he rushed to assure her

"Like now" she mumbled as she looked down into the empty cereal bowl.

"_Exactly you have to eat... and you didn't even fight me, you can you know, I know normal Santana would always try and fight me"_

"I just don't feel like myself at the moment"

"_You don't need to tell me that"_ he laughed then stopped suddenly as he told her in a rough pointless whisper _"We're not alone"_

Santana quickly turned looking behind her to find Brittany standing in the door way, a smile tugging at the blondes lips.

"You always talk to yourself" the words just fell from Brittany's mouth without a though. What the hell did that mean, it wasn't even a question, what was Santana supposed to say to that? And where was Jason when she needed him, he picked a great time to disappear.

"No I don't" she defended, after too long of a pause

"Yeah you do, all the time" she chuckled as she unglued herself from that spot and wandered over to the sink to get a glass of water "I'm guessing the whole talking to yourself means your kinda lonely" she stopped as she turned back to Santana and leant against the sink "You know, if you need someone to talk to, there's me" the blue eyed girl suggested "I'm trapped in here all alone just like you" she took the seat opposite Santana "With no clue what's going on or why I'm here"

Santana went to speak, not sure what to say, maybe some muttered thanks for the offer, but before she could even try guess who was back _"She's so cute, kiss her"_

"_Shut up, perv"_

She heard Jason gasp in her head _"You just fought back, I'm so proud of you"_ that's when she realised she'd managed to reply mentally

"Are you okay?" the pretty blue eyed girl asked, her brow creased with worry "You look like your heads going to explode"

That's often how it felt "No, nothings wrong" she shook her head quickly

"Okay" Brittany said slowly as she stood, still eyeing the Latina teen "Think about my offer yeah" Santana just nodded "Okay see you later" Brittany said as she slowly excused herself.

This girl, the sad one who talked to herself, she was intriguing, Brittany couldn't help but what to get to know her... she wouldn't push though. She wouldn't have guessed from first impressions that this Santana girl would be so reserved and shy.

...

That was it, she'd had enough, Nighsabre needed to be on the prowl not locked up like some damsel in distress. She put on her black jeans and black leather jacket that she zipped right to the top then slipped on her ski mask, and grabbed her Eskrima sticks.

The front door wasn't an option, she'd be easily heard. The window above the front door though that might work, it would lead her out onto the roof over the porch round the door steps and she'd find her way from there. From her room she could look out onto the upper hallway area that looked down onto the grand foyer. No lights were on, everyone was further into the house, in other rooms like the secret rooms under the house so she could use the darkness to her advantage.

She moved silently out of her room, closing the door silently then stalking the shadows towards her escape. She slid the window open and put one leg outside when she froze

"Where are you going?" Brittany gasped when she heard the voice come from the shadows. She spun round looking in each far corner of the room, trying to see in the dark where it had come from "I hope you weren't thinking of going out and getting yourself hurt again" Kate emerged from the corner right next to the window Brittany had planned on escaping from, startling her a little more.

"You're not one of my parents and you're not one of guardians, you don't own me" she pulled her ski mask off as she straddled the open window.

"Actually I'm pretty responsible for you right now, and I can't have you hurt" she folded her arms across her chest defensively.

"You can't stop me doing what I want to do" she kept up her determined nature "And for your information, that was the first time they ever managed to get a hit on me, usually they don't stand a chance no matter how many of them there are"

"That's the thing Brittany, you can't guarantee the same outcome every time. You could get hurt again, you're young, you're not trained, you-"

"Don't tell me I'm not old enough" she argued defensively. She wasn't going to let anyone tell her no right now "I want to help people I want to make a difference. You, Batman, even Renee see action all the time, why can't I too"

"Because you're not ready" when Brittany went to argue again she rushed her next line "I'm going to train you"

The blonde haired girl pulled her leg in from over the window ledge but kept sat on it, using it as a sign that she was listening "train me" she was a little stunned, she had just thought of this place as a holding cell "You? You want to train me?" she then scoffed "How the hell is my aunt gonna feel about that?"

"I already spoke to her, not that that wasn't awkward" she muttered the second half of that statement to herself "Your Aunt and Ivy know that even if they try to stop you, you're head strong and you're just going to do what you want to do"

"Wait" was she really hearing right? She felt hopeful and excited for once "so my aunt let me stay here because you promised you'd train me so I'd be good enough" she double checked, Kate just nodded in answer "And you thought' you'd wait over a month before you told me this?" she raised another point

"I wanted you to relax so your leg would heal properly" Kate explained, glancing at the once injured knee

"It was barely a scratch" Brittany brushed off bravely

"You shouldn't have even been walking on it as soon as you did" Kate warned her

The blonde just rolled her eyes "When does the training begin then?"

"Soon" Kate nodded "There's still more I need to talk to you about"

"Am I gonna become your side kick" her eyes lit up at the idea "Cause that would be cool"

"No" Kate wasn't even smiling anymore "This is a little more serious than that Brittany" she swallowed guiltily, this had been bottled up since the night she bought Brittany here and she'd found out about Batwoman's involvement is Brittany's life already "I have to tell you something, about the past. It wouldn't be right if you stayed any longer or we started this training and you didn't know"

Suddenly Brittany didn't feel so secure on that window ledge even with the window shut. The way Kate had changed from her strong bossy mood to this guilt ridden one had Brittany worried her legs wouldn't keep her propped up with now "what is it?" she asked bravely

"The night I bought you here, I went to see your Aunt while Renee watched over you. We talked, and she said she was satisfied with you staying here to train as it would keep you away from danger"

"What danger? Aunty H and Ivy haven't had any trouble, not in years since they reformed" why was the red head suddenly being cryptic, couldn't she just spit it out, Brittany didn't like being on edge.

"No but they've always worried they could be targeted again. I don't know if you remember the Joker" she asked

"Yeah I remember he killed my mom, cause Aunty H and Ivy changed sides"

"Yeah that's the one... his goons are always still at work" so there was some potential trouble that could show up at any time but that threat had always been there, what was so important to hear right now? "Brittany? Did Harley really tell you that's why Joker killed your mom?"

"Yeah he hurt her because she betrayed him" she'd cried so hard over that, her mom was her everything "What aren't you telling me?" she asked irritated as she felt her heart speed up nervously

"Well... Joker had been lenient of the reformation... it was when Harley was doing one last job for him... she let me get away, that's what he took his revenge on Harley for"

Brittany said nothing at first, neither did Kate she just let it soak in "You?" she almost coughed the word because she'd stopped breathing what felt like minutes rather than seconds ago "Aunty H let me blame her for so many years and it was you? I looked up to you and you're the reason my life is screwed up" she yelped as tears sprung to her eyes. She managed to stand up so she could back away. She felt betrayed by one of her heroes

"Brittany" Kate tried but Brittany just kept backing up

"No, screw it" she spat "Let you train me? You can forget it, I don't want anything to do with you"

"Brittany just wait" The red head tried again but it was no use

"No, leave me alone" she turned her back and stormed away, not wanting Kate to see any more of her pain "First thing in the morning I'm going home" she yelled over her shoulder before running deeper into the mansion, disappearing

...

Santana had tucked herself away in a quiet corner in the library. Judging by the amount of dust on the books in here it wasn't visited often. And judging by the secrets also hidden in the mansion it wasn't wise to hire cleaning staff in case they stumbled across these things.

She'd taken one of the old books off the shelf, not even looking at what it was and taken a seat on the window box. She bought her knees up creating a ledge to place the book on, she kept glancing out the window only to see her reflection looking back at her as it was too dark outside.

Santana noticed the cut above her eye was healing nicely, she hadn't even noticed the tiny injury after the lab explosion but there were bigger things going on then and it was so insignificant.

She then turned back to the book in her lap and read the title. '_A history of the atom'_ were the words staring back at her. She scoffed to herself, she really couldn't have picked up a more boring and pointless read "Tell me something I don't know" she muttered. Also looking at the leather binding and yellowed edges of the paper, it was some old book.

"_Think of it as a comedy"_ Jason suggested in her head

"Good idea" she chuckled too. Some outdated theories might be just the ticket for her wound up scientific brain.

She never did open that first page, instead the door were violently opened on the far side of the room, tearing her attention away from the book. In rushed a mess of a blonde, Santana saw her drop a ski mask and two sticks to the floor

"_She looks hot in the leather"_ Jason immediately commented, unfortunately being just a voice meant he didn't have much of a filter

"You are such a boy, can't you just shut up for five seconds" she seethed

"_Fine disappearing" _he sighed

Unfortunately Santana hadn't mastered replying to Jason in her head and she also hadn't mastered whispering as quietly as she needed to

"Oh Santana" Brittany sniffed "I didn't see you there" she ducked her head when Santana tried to make eye contact with her

She actually abandoned the book when she saw how vulnerable Brittany was. She may have had to check at first that Jason definitely wasn't controlling her as she approached the sniffling blonde "Are you okay?" Santana ducked her head to try and meet Brittany's broken gaze

"Um, I ah" she stumbled over her words before she basically fell towards Santana needing human comfort. Brittany wrapped her arms tightly round Santana also seeking support to help her keep standing.

Santana's eyes bugged as she hesitantly wrapped her arms round the other girl, she hadn't been expecting that when she gave in and tried to be a comforting person. She gave in though, and let Brittany just be, in her arms. There was nothing she could do now anyway, Brittany's grip was like a vice.

**Let us know what you think...**


	5. Still The New Kid

**Thanks for the reviews since the previous chapter: Omni-Obiter, ShadowCub, Guest, Guest, Guest, Gleek4life353, mika-faberryluver4395, NZgleek91, Nightlancer600, kutee, meso30180 and summer1234**

**Sorry to the three who weren't signed in/don't have accounts, for the previous chapter being so very disappointing ... though I didn't know why I'm bothering with this note, you probably won't be reading anymore.**

**Also Wheelie91 would like to say: it was my idea to switch cities every chapter so you know what's happening in both, when the time is right, we'll bring everyone together ;)**

**Posted: 5/3/12**

* * *

Still The New Kid

Rachel lazily stirred the spoon round the bowl of soggy cereal as her eyes remained fixed in a daze on the newspaper on the breakfast table next to her. The paper was from a couple of days ago but it had been left there with a couple of others. Rachel's attention was on this newspaper in particular, The Daily Planet's front page had a picture of Bloodstar, Rachel's very own hero, standing in front of a burning building after having extinguished a few flames.

Rachel's mind wandered back to her own little rescue with the newest hero on the block. At the time everything had happened she hadn't taken it all in, but now when she thought back she remembered the way the hooded hero just dropped, floated, down from the rooftops scaring away those... boys, because that's all they were when Bloodstar showed up; boys.

Rachel let her eyes close slowly as she remembered Bloodstar's strong arms round her middle as they ascended slowly into the sky. The way her breath caught at first when she felt the ground disappear beneath her feet, but the way she felt safe with the hero in blue and red holding her.

She remembered how no matter how hard she tried she couldn't see her saviours face, the sun was behind their and just added to the shadow created by the hood. Rachel couldn't even imagine a face for her hero, she knew the girl was taller than her, she guessed young too, and she had blonde hair. Yes, Rachel remembered how a lock of golden hair fell outside the blood red cover.

"Rachel, are you done with that?" the question jolted her from her most wonderful daydream

"Um" she glanced down at her now ruined cereal "Uh yes daddy" she quickly rose from her seat and took the bowl to the open planned kitchen to dispose of the remains in the bowl

"You better leave soon or you'll be late" the taller man still at the table.

"Oh, right, I'll just get my bag" she started towards her room then stopped suddenly "Daddy?"

"Yes Rachel" he didn't turn to look at her.

"I have glee club after school, just wanted to remind you" she didn't want them... complaining if she was late... again "You remember I had Mr Schue write down the glee schedule and sign it for you to see" she double checked when he didn't move

"Sorry what was that?" he suddenly looked over his shoulder after tearing his eyes from his computer tablet

"I have glee club this afternoon" she timidly said again. Honestly she was just thankful they'd let her join another glee club, and they'd been in a good mood since they'd moved here 5 weeks ago, the last three of which Rachel had been at school.

"Oh, of course" he smiled warmly at her, making Rachel automatically smile back. Her bruises had healed but she never forgot that she could do something to make them turn at any moment, she was always on edge to please them while desperate for her own freedom, glee club provided her with another couple of hours every week away from their very expensive pent house... her very expensive jail.

Lately thinking about Bloodstar calmed her, soothed her nerves when she was home, just the thought of having someone who cared in her life. It was all so stupid really, Bloodstar probably didn't even remember her.

...

Somewhere in Metropolis, in another apartment block, a built man with dark hair stood by the kitchen table still intrigued by the report from days before. He'd asked Lois, she'd just told him all she'd seen from that rescue that day.

Bloodstar. The name caused some worry, was this new mysterious being just another hero, or was there more, was she some devious mastermind who would work her way into the people hearts before turning when it was too late to stop her. Okay maybe Clark's mind was running away with him, but it wasn't impossible. Time would tell

...

Quinn seemed like a secure friend to have, she didn't ask Rachel questions every five minutes like Kurt and Mercedes, she was content just sitting in silence, which was a break for Rachel from her other friends.

Also Quinn liked to spend spare school time studying, meaning Rachel looked like such a good student to her fathers by having all her homework done before she even got home.

That didn't mean the pair spent all their time in silence, Quinn also seemed happy to tutor Rachel when she asked for help... which was often.

It was right now, after they'd eaten their lunch they found themselves in the library. Rachel had stopped trying what felt like ages ago, and chose to sit there and people gaze for a while. Her eyes just ended up on Quinn sat opposite her, and her curiosity grew again. All she knew about the blonde was that she was usually secluded, smart... and pretty. The last one was almost obvious, if it wasn't for the distracting thick rimmed frames covering half her face

"Have you ever thought of getting contacts?" the words were out of her mouth before she could even think

"Huh?" Quinn's eyes flickered up from her work to find Rachel, chin resting in hand watching her "Were you watching me study?" she creased her brow with curiosity

"Um, yeah sorry... you were chewing your lip and scowling again... its kinda funny when you don't show much emotion normally, and uh..." she cleared her throat nervously "yeah I'm sorry I was being creepy" she quickly apologised as her own eyes found her note book again

"I guess I get a bit too into my work sometimes" Quinn admitted, making Rachel calm her embarrassed shyness a little. The shorter girl managed to meet the blonde's eyes again with an apologetic smile "What were you saying? About contacts?" The hazel eyed girl asked

"Well your eyes they're... amazing" she could feel the heat rising in her cheeks again as she fumbled with her words "You're um... you're very pretty Quinn, the glasses kind of hide your face"

"Oh... uh" she nudged her glasses up her nose as she stopped herself from blushing at the compliment. She liked Rachel, that was true, and not just like a friend. She wasn't sure why exactly she was drawn to her, maybe it was just because Rachel was nice to her, the human her, maybe its because they shared an outside connection, Rachel being her first rescue and all. So she wasn't sure it was just because Rachel was the first girl, or person, who'd give her the time of day that stirred these tiny feelings or if it was a little more than that "I don't like sticking things in my eye and they kinda dry my eyes out"

"What about smaller glasses?" Rachel suggested as she rested her folded arms on the table top and leant closer

"What's wrong with my glasses?" she playfully defended

"No, nothing's wrong I was just-" Rachel was quick to reassure with worried wide eyes that she might have over stepped. She lowered her voice again, remembering she was in a library "people are shallow Quinn" people, meaning not Rachel "if you changed, dressed a little different they wouldn't be so mean to you at school, they'd all be your friend"

"Why should I change for them" Quinn snapped, or rather hissed due to her controlled volume. When Rachel backed away quickly Quinn consoled herself "... anyway I don't want them as friends, all of what they have is fake. They stab each other in the back every five minutes. I just want to be me and have real friends... like you" she added with a soft smile that bought Rachel back to her again

"I'm sorry Quinn, I didn't mean, well I didn't mean to offend"

"You didn't offend" Quinn shook her head dismissively "I get what you're saying and like I said, I'm happy being a nobody" she shrugged with a small smile

"Okay" Rachel mumbled. Though she wasn't really sure why she'd encourage Quinn to change... she'd just lose her as a friend then. She did want to connect with Quinn more, they were friends in their shared classes, and it gaps between classes. There was only one place they could spend anymore time together "Quinn"

Normally being distracted during some calculation would bother her but, Rachel was different "Yeah?" she met the brunette gaze again

"You know I'm in glee club?"

Quinn rolled her eyes with a chuckle "Yes Rachel, and I get your enthusiasm for music but the people in that club are..." she paused to find the right word "Insufferable, mainly those two you like so much" she chuckled again

"Mercedes and Kurt? They're not that bad if you got to know them" Rachel tried to reason

"Yeah right" the blonde scoffed as she nudged her glasses up her nose again "the people who made up half the rumours about me and bitch about me are really wonderful if I get to know them" she sighed sarcastically

Rachel smiled a little to herself, Quinn using sarcasm was kinda entertaining, considering how smart she normally was "Okay point taken" she conceded. She waited until Quinn's head was down again until she continued "I'm guessing asking you to join the glee club is out of the question"

Quinn's head shot up again, with wide eyes "Me, glee club" she almost laughed, but she noticed the glare she got from the librarian for her tiny outburst. In a hushed tone she just said "I can't sing"

"I bet you can" Rachel retaliated confidentially "Besides anyone can sing really, if you're that bad I could teach you" she offered

For a split second that was tempting "No, no way Rach, sorry but I don't want to be a part of that dysfunctional family" she'd had enough of that so far in life.

Rachel just sighed, she'd been quickly defeated "Okay" she'd drop it for now

...

Not many would imagine the captain of the football team aver conversing with the creepy av kid, that's probably why they were talking in a secluded corridor in the furthest corner of the school from the cafeteria "So what have you go on the new girl"

"Well" Jacob pulled a pocket note book out of his jacket pocket and flipped through many pages while the football team captain huffed impatiently "Ah here, her full name is Rachel Barbra Berry, she moved here from Brooklyn New York, has two dads, she goes straight home after school. I have her address if you want it" he quickly added, looking up at the taller boy

"Is that it?" The curly haired creep just nodded quickly "I could have found that out for myself"

"I can find out more" he assured Finn, he didn't mind trailing the new girl, she wasn't bad to look at and watch every moment he got.

"Good, I want you to find out what she likes, what am I supposed to do with what you got me so far" he asked lowly as he loomed over the creepy stalker.

"Okay, okay" he cringed, thinking he was about to get punched. When he relaxed his eyes he saw Finn walking away "H-hey what about my payment?"

Finn froze in his steps and slowly turned. With his eyes narrowed he sneered "Payment?" he closed in again, Jacob nervously backed up against the lockers "How about your dad doesn't lose his job at my dads company"

Fear of losing so much made Jacob yelp "My dad is too important to the company"

"Oh really" Finn, not really so dim, chuckled sinisterly "You don't think LexCorp could replace him?" Jacob just swallowed audibly and said nothing "I didn't think so" the tall boy said lowly before pulling away and making his leave again, before he was seen talking to the little creep.

...

"Okay Rach you have to tell us" Kurt leaned is as he and Mercedes sat either side of Rachel in their afternoon glee club "What is this thing you have with Quinn, is it all a plot to humiliate her"

Rachel rolled her eyes at his mischievous grin "No Kurt, it's not like that"

"So you're using her to get good grade, I wouldn't blame you she is freaky smart" Mercedes joined in.

"No, its not that I just like her, we're friends" she assured them dismissively while she rooted through her bag to look for note book with the various song ideas noted down.

"Really, Rach, really?" Kurt blurted, it wasn't possible to want to be such a loser's friend, the blonde was creepy, not Jacob Ben Israel creepy because he was just unreal, but the girl was weird. What sort of person didn't want friends?

"Yes Kurt really" she stressed

"She's going to bring down your rep" Mercedes warned her

"What rep" Rachel laughed nervously as she fiddled with the bracelet on her wrist, the one she always wore "I'm sorry guys, you're my friends but so is Quinn, I like her, she's nice"

"Are you sure? What if its all a trap and she's luring you in so she can get you alone and cut you into tiny pieces and hide them all over Metropolis"

"Kurt" Rachel sighed with a chuckle "You have a wild imagination"

"We live in a world full of mysterious people" he reminded her "That Quinn is a bit of a freak"

The clearing of a throat in the doorway got the rooms attention. Kurt may have sunk in his seat a little while Rachel's eyes lit up. "Quinn, you came?"

The girl just shyly shrugged, still frozen on the spot. The short brunette was quickly out of her seat and rushing to her friend

"Don't just stand there Quinn" she chuckled as she took her hand and dragged her into the room. The group, consisting of; Artie, Tina and Mike, as well as those three football team members Kurt and Mercedes had pointed out before, all watched her, curious to see her not in the library... like she was an alien or something. There were also a few cheerleaders, that Quinn wasn't interested in knowing... bad experience from before, and all.

...

"_We are coming to you live from Central Metropolis where a crisis is unfolding"_ the news reporter explained as they looked straight down the camera lens. The red haired reporter stood within a crowd behind a police barrier in front of a bank.

Rachel was on the edge of the sofa as she watched the story unfold on the over sized plasma on the wall.

"_It is believed that a single man has managed to hold over 20 staff and visiting customers hostage. Superman and Supergirl are already inside and police on standby as we wait for movement" _the camera zoomed in, between the throngs of people, brave or idiotic nosey spectators and equally brave or idiotic reporters and camera crews all crowded round, squished against one another and pressed against the wooden blue and white barrier, creating a supposedly safe perimeter.

"_Wait"_ the reporter said suddenly as her eyes looked to the sky _"Quick, get this"_ she pointed for the camera man to look up. The camera took a second to turn then focus as something blurry moved across the screen, once the view was focused Rachel's breath hitched

"Bloodstar" she whispered to only herself, her dads weren't home, meaning she could relax... although watching the peril unfold wasn't making her relax.

"_Is that the new hero, Bloodstar?" _why was the reporter asking the question, she was supposed to report the news. The camera just followed the speedily flying cloaked girl as she descended to street level, along the road in front of the crowd, and then straight through one of the pane glass windows next to the revolving entrance door at the front of the building. _"Well it looks like we have three heroes on the scene"_ the reporter concluded the obvious. Rachel was almost tuning her out already, just relying on the camera man to do his job so she could catch another glimpse of her hero.

Everyone waited with baited breath. No one knew what was happening inside the building, but the fact that no one had been dragged out by the heroes in red and blue yet meant this wasn't a simple idiot trying to rob a bank.

The crowd flinched and gasped as a red and blue blur shot out of the hole, where Bloodstar had broken in nerve racking moments ago. The blur was heavier set and had a lighter red cloak than Bloodstar, so Rachel straight away figured that was Superman. He flew at a steep gradient high into the sky.

The camera shook as it tried to focus on the shrinking flying man. His red cloak was highlighted in the sinking sunlight. When an explosion erupted above them right where Superman was. _"Oh my god, did you get that"_ Rachel heard the reporter ask _"It appears Superman removed an explosive device from inside the bank, and it has just been detonated above us"_

"_Quick, its Bloodstar" _the camera shot around again, all this movement would be making a few viewers dizzy. The screen in front of Rachel bought her the image of her hero, looking strong, powerful... magnificent. And unfortunately still faceless as she loomed over the crowd, a man with dishevelled clothes and hair was held by the back of the neck and by the waistband of his pants.

Bloodstar held the yelping man above her head as she hovered above the crowd. Her anger boiled in side at what this filth had tried to do, the fact that he'd held innocent people, even young children, hostage like that.

"_Let this be a lesson"_ Her voice was deepened to disguise it but boomed loudly for all to hear.

Everyone readied themselves, anticipating what the new kid would do. None of them expected what happened next though.

The yelping loudly increased then suddenly ceased as she violently ripped the man's body in two, spraying the crowd below with his blood. Superman, unscathed of course, and Supergirl hovered behind, in the back ground of the shot. If Rachel hadn't been so focused on Bloodstar she would have seen them, and the worry on their faces. This was not how things were supposed to be done.

Bloodstar dropped the two halves of the body on the road in front of the reports, in case they had missed the gruesome demise of the man they never did get the name of. She left them with that image and those words before shooting off into the glowing sky, glowing thanks to the setting sun.

Rachel ran from the living area to the central metal spiral staircase that took her up to the roof access. She burst through the door out onto the terrace and ran straight towards the east edge of the building, she knew the bank was roughly in that direction. Just as she got there she flinched as a body shot over the lip of the building flying straight over Rachel

She knew that blood red cloak anywhere. Quickly everyone who knew Superman and Supergirl would know about the new hero.

And she'd flown right over Rachel's building. The excitable brunette hold onto some hope as she watched the hero disappear over the city, maybe Bloodstar did remember her...

* * *

**Let me know what you think... I think**

**Extra apology goes out to Wheelie91 :/ sorry for updating so much later than I promised.**


	6. Home

**Thanks for reviewing the previous chapter: YourInnate, RVFlorida, ShadowCub, kutee, Guest, mika-faberryluver4395, LoveSKINS94, Devin Jaste, Nightlancer600, NZgleek91 and Princess-N-xoxo**

**And an apology that not everyone was happy with what happened in the last chapter, but Quinn's behaviour was necessary for the story, all will be resolved as was originally planned**

**Also this is a Brittana chapter, sorry.**

**Posted: 12/3/13**

* * *

Home

"_So what was up with you and that Brittany girl lately?"_ Jason asked as Santana went through the second half of her morning routine, cleaning up her room. So far she and Jason weren't doing too bad when Santana showered or got dressed. Basically if she didn't look at herself in a mirror or otherwise he wouldn't see her... okay so it was a nightmare. She'd put her clothes on backward and inside out often, but she didn't trust him when he said he wasn't looking... he was still a guy.

"Are you still going to ask about that?"

After the vice like squeeze Santana had received from the girl she hardly knew they sat down and, although the feeling of sympathy was often alien to the Latina, Santana was sympathetic as she let Brittany explain what had her so upset.

"_Well you keep avoiding my questions"_

She remembered how Brittany just sobbed into her shoulder for what felt like forever. Santana had just felt so awkward as she held the other girl. Really she could have done with Jason's advice but was too awkward to ask.

"Why are you bothering anyway, thought you could read me like a book?" she asked, only slightly suspicious. Did her know about the dream she had last night, the dream that shook her awake with fear of what it could mean. Brittany was nice but she was definitely _not_ thinking of the girl that way... nope.

"_I could before, now not so much you seem to be blocking me... from your thoughts at least"_ he explained how things were already changing between them "_I can still read your DNA, your health... stuff like that"_

Santana paused her morning routine halfway through making the bed "... What's it like in there?" she meant for him, in her head. She'd been wanting to ask for a while now and besides it got them away from the Brittany subject that made her nervous

"_... It's kinda like when Firestorm would go into overdrive and I'd recede with whoever else got nominated at the time"_ he'd already explained to her in the months they'd already known one another that when he transformed a second person would transform too. And then they could combine together and become a nearly uncontrollable monster... these were Jason's fears for Santana; if she was the only person who would change when Firestorm was unleashed, then what if she'd be just the monster.

... These were Santana's fears too

"_It's like I'm in an empty room, that has two windows... and the windows are your eyes, I see what you see quite literally..."_ he trailed off

After too long a moment of silence Santana asked "Jason?"

"_Yeah?"_ she heard him ask. Whenever they had a discussion like this she'd pretend he was just standing behind her, like he was still in the room.

"I was thinking-"

"_Oh careful you might hurt yourself"_ he teased

"Funny" she sneered sarcastically "I was seriously thinking, what if we could find you another body, I know it wouldn't be easy and let's face it, it would be weird for you living as another person but I know with both our minds-"

"_San-"_ his tone was low with warning.

"No Jase, listen" it was now her turn to cut him off "it's not impossible. Maybe once I thought it could be but since working with you, you've opened my mind to-"

"_No San, just no. There's not enough of me left to host an entire body... also it would be unethical to use anyone like that, whether they were recently deceased or not, its just not right"_ he explained as if he'd been thinking about it too.

"But Jason... you're my best friend but I can't live like this I can't have you in my head every minute of my life like this... I'm sorry" She let out a tiny chuckle to lighten the dark mood and tone the discussion had taken

"_Don't be sorry"_ he hushed softly_ "And don't worry, I won't always be here"_ now he chuckled too, avoiding all the self pity and fear.

"... Jason? Do you mean-" she asked suspiciously only to be cut off by his voice again

"_Now you gotta tell me, what is going on with you and the blonde?" _he asked again, with a lighter, more playful Jason tone.

"Seriously nothing, we just talk sometimes and seeing as there's only 4 people in this house, and Kate never talks to me and Renee is trying to..." she shrugged to no one as she finished making her bed "I don't know, be like a teacher or big sister to me or something, it's nice to have Brittany to talk to"

"_Sure it is"_ he said mischievously

"Well yeah, it makes me feel normal, not like when I'm talking to you" she smirked to herself before turning serious again "... I like her" she admitted aloud, then quickly added "Like a friend"

She felt her hand come up and slap the back of her head "Well duh" fell from her mouth too

Her eyes widened and a shiver of fear ran down her spine at what he'd just done "Don't you ever do that again?"

"_Okay I'm sorry, I was just wondering if it would work"_ he rambled quickly _"I promise"_

"You better not" she threatened. Although she wasn't sure what she'd do if he did do that again.

There was a sharp knock on her bedroom door before she head Renee's voice "Santana, breakfast"

"Okay, I'll be down in a minute" she felt a twinge of something in her chest, something she couldn't or wouldn't explain. It was a feeling familiar to family... even if Kate didn't speak to her and she didn't like how close Brittany liked to sit when they talked in the evenings.

It seemed whenever The Question and Batwoman were on patrol the tow girls left behind would find one another, or Brittany would find Santana and they would talk.

Since that night Brittany hugged her close while sobbing, they'd talked and Santana had managed to work Brittany through her anger and sadness with Kate. Brittany had started some minor training with Kate the day before but the blonde wasn't completely happy round the red head. She tried to be adult but it was hard to get over what she'd been told.

Santana had been right in her reasoning though... it wasn't Kate's fault... and the Joker was a mad man he probably would have done that to Brittany's mom when Harley reformed anyway...

It had been quiet for a few minutes and Santana hadn't left her room yet, once her thoughts left Brittany, they returned to Jason and what they'd spoken about earlier.

"Jason? Are you going to leave me?" she asked cautiously

"_Santana" _his voice sighed softly _"I don't want to live like this either, eventually I will have to go"_

"Can't we at least try my plan?" she tried to reason, closing her eyes to suppress tears

"_San, you need to find yourself again, don't worry about me"_ he assured her. He'd already lost so much, would the last part in departing really be so hard, to accept the inevitable... yeah it would be hard, he could never be fully prepared for that

"What do I need to find?" she furrowed her brow

"_You're a great scientist San, you have incredible smarts"_ he complimented "_but you need to find that girl from Queens attitude"_

"I'm from Queens?" oh yeah, she couldn't remember that, he was blocking her memory.

He felt the pang of guilt in his nonexistent stomach. He felt like a real person, he had the form of a real person but he only existed inside his friends head. And it was all his fault that they were like this. He wouldn't push Santana to do more than she already had to. Finding him another body, figuring out how she'd extract him without harming herself or angering the Firestorm, it was all too much when she had the Firestorm itself to master.

...

After breakfast the four went to a training room in the first level of the basement. Santana already knew Kate had her own base a bat cave somewhere, she assumed it was under the opposite corner of this over sized house.

Santana watched Brittany, it was hard not to, and for once Jason wasn't making all sorts of comments while she did. Brittany was supposed to be learning to defend herself but she was taking any opportunity to strike her opponent... that wasn't the plan, but Kate was letting her, easily defending herself against every kick, spin kick and flying punch that was sent her way.

The long bench Santana was sat on dipped a little when another weight was added next to her. Obviously it was going to be Renee, there wasn't anyone else it could be.

Santana already knew what she was going to say. Renee had already tried to encourage training for Santana, just to help with her general physical strength until she was ready for the next part "So... you want to get out there, try a few moves"

"With you?" the teen scoffed "I wouldn't stand a chance"

"I'll go easy on you" she nudged Santana's arm with her elbow

"No thanks" she just mumbled as she looked down at her hands wringing one another in her lap.

Renee sighed as she pulled her hair up into a low ponytail, just to get it out of her face "I know you don't want to, you don't want any of this but... you know you don't have to use the Firestorm" she reminded her "You don't have to be like Jason and all the others and fight crime"

"It's not fighting crime though" Santana had already thought about this "Jason spent so much time fighting people who wanted to use the Firestorm for themselves. I'd have to hide"

"Well it's an option" she agreed, not wanting to fight the nuclear girl... if she was ever going to turn nuclear "only Kate and I know that you have the Firestorm... are the Firestorm, so it wouldn't be that hard once you learnt to control it to go on with your life"

"You mean I don't have to stay here" Santana perked up, suddenly not feeling even the tiniest bit trapped here anymore.

"No, you can leave when you want... I bought you here for your own safety it doesn't mean you have to stay. I just couldn't leave you in the rubble Santana" she chuckled slightly.

"I think Kate would have preferred you did" she mumbled back self pityingly as her eyes went back to her hands.

"Whoa" Renee jumped in "She doesn't feel like that"

"She doesn't acknowledge I'm even here"

"She's just real busy lately, don't worry about her. She's kinda trying to take Brittany under her wing... literally" she chuckled, but Santana just looked at her with a raised eyebrow at the poor joke "Sorry" she mumbled "anyway, she's got her mind in other places. Batman has been in contact about the usual underground crime and with her trying to forgive herself for what happened to Brittany's mom she's just distracted. She's got nothing against you... besides I'm supposed to mentor you all I can, with Jason of course, so she doesn't want to interfere either"

"Really... I'm not in her way then?" Santana checked.

"No everything's fine" she told her encouragingly "I hope you stay Santana...I've been alone and its not fun... it has a few perks but I've been pretty low before"

Really? Renee seemed to have everything together now, a secret identity a girlfriend, a good life here at the new Kane mansion. "What helped you?"

"A man, who pushed his way into my life and changed it" she smiled to herself as her gaze grew cloudy and distant with memories "He became my best friend"

"What happened to him?" Santana asked.

"He died..." the smiled dropped "In my arms"

"Oh I'm sorry" the teen mumbled.

"Don't be" Renee just shrugged "You lost Jason you know-"

She huffed a humourless laugh "Yeah, I kinda lost him"

'_Hey, I'm right here'_ he protested playfully... Santana always had mixed feeling about him in her head but right now she was relieved just to hear his voice, he'd been quiet too long.

"But part of him is still in your head" she was trying to let Santana know on some level she could relate "Towards the end, Vic... though I called him Charlie... he would fade for long periods of time, he didn't recognise me and then he'd come back for just a little bit and I'd feel hope... hope I could save him"

"What was wrong?"

"Cancer" she answered, keeping the bitterness quiet

"Oh"

"Yeah not a reaction to chemicals and then an explosion that ripped apart a lab"

Renee didn't share her experience of losing her best friend often, but it sounded like secluded Santana needed someone to relate to. She didn't tell the young girl about the struggle, how she'd tried to get him to one place she knew he could be saved, she didn't say how she pulled him on a sledge through the Himalayas only to have him die on the doorstep of their refuge.

"No I imagine that was more painful... to go the way your friend went"

"I still hear him in my head you know... only he's not really there like Jason" she added with a sympathetic smile.

"What did you do once you lost him?" curiosity got the better of her.

"I took his place... as The Question, once I'd completed my training, of course" Santana didn't say anything as she saw that distance in her unofficial mentors eyes again. The woman was back on that mountain with fading Vic in her arms as he spoke his final words "I was afraid of who I would become without him" And she was sure Santana would feel the same in her situation, in time.

...

Later that day Renee and Kate had disappeared, they were either in their room or in the hidden basement/bat. Either way Santana didn't want to know. She was passing the living room when she spotted Brittany through the open doorway, laying on the sofa flat on her back and a grimace on her face.

"_Go talk to her?"_

"What do I say?" she whispered

"_Ask her if she's okay after Miss Kane kicked her ass"_ he suggested. As soon as she took one step he added _"But don't use those words... be more sensitive"_

She rolled her eyes, she could have figured that out for herself. She swallowed audibly as she approached the resting girl "You okay?"

"Huh?" Brittany opened her eyes sleepily. The blue connecting with the dark brown of Santana's almost immediately despite Brittany's tiredness. "Oh yeah, I'm fine"

"You didn't do too bad today" The raven haired girl dropped her eye contact as she half complimented the other girl and took a seat in one of the arm chairs next to the sofa. The furniture in the dark room was still covered in dust sheets seeing as most of the rooms were still hardly used. It seemed Kate and Renee hadn't moved in too long ago and the house was yet to really be used.

"She floored me" Brittany groaned as she sat up "7 times"

"Well... she's had more training than you, you'll get better" Santana tried to reassure her "You seemed to be fighting with a lot of anger today"

"What would you know about anger... your calm and... weird" she giggled, trying to imagine Santana angry or fierce

Meanwhile Santana was trying to do the same thing. The image of her walking down a locker lined hallway in a red cheerleader uniform striking fear into anyone who looked at her with a single glare flashed into her mind. She shook the thoughts away and returned her attention to the tired blonde.

"I just meant... its gonna take some time to find a happy medium of fighting for you" when Brittany just looked at her blankly she further explained "It will take time for you to find the best fighting style for you"

"Oh right" Brittany nodded before wincing again "I know it's going to hurt more in the morning" she chuckled to herself mostly "What about you... are you here to train too?"

"I don't know what I'm going to do yet" she spent most of her time thinking about it, but she couldn't decide what to do. Jason thought she'd have a better idea once she'd had her first transformation...

"_San I'm sorry"_ Jason suddenly returned to her head, his voice strained

"What?" she asked with worry

"I didn't say anything" Brittany told her with similar worry and confusion

"_You need to get to a clearing, go out back, I can't hold it back it wants to be free. Once I let it go you can reign it back it, it will calm it for now"_

"What does that mean?" she asked panicked as she scrambled out of her seat and back to the grand foyer so she could head through the back dining hall and out onto the terrace.

"Santana wait" she barely heard Brittany running behind her because Jason was almost shouting in her head

"_Firestorm, it wants to be with you Santana, I can't hold it back anymore, I've been fighting it all this time but I just can't"_

She burst through the door and ran to the far side of the terrace, gripping the low wall when she got there "What do I do?"

"_Relax" _he whispered

She tried to steady her breathing as her insides began to burn. It was all disrupted by an innocent voice not far behind her "Santana, are you okay?"

She turned sharply and with an out held hand said "Don't Brittany... J-just stay back"

Brittany had made it half way across the terrace before Santana turned and she saw the white burning in the girls eyes and the glow on her skin.

The change they both witnessed next was out of this world. Santana changed from her unusual timid self to an image far more befitting the real and almost lost her. Her long raven locks were replaced by blazing and flowing fire, her body felt her loose clothes being replaced by something form fitting.

Brittany just watched in awe as Santana welcomed the feeling of power and heat. Jason felt something too, something about Firestorm and how it flowed with Santana... it was as if it had found home...

* * *

**Let us know what you think...**

**I know bit of a boring chapter, the whole story should pick up from now, in both Metropolis and Gotham city...**


	7. Not The Last Daughter Of Krypton

**Thanks for reviewing since the previous chapter: ShadowCub, kutee, rauby, LoveSKINS94, NZgleek91, Gleek4life353, Nightlancer600 and agoodwinpd.**

**Posted: 24/3/13**

* * *

Not the Last Daughter of Krypton

"_... And for those of you just joining us, the headlines today: Bloodstar; Hero or Villain? It has been three days since the graphic scene in front of Metropolis City bank, and we are still asking can we trust this new face in our city? Just days before she was seen putting out a raging fire downtown and rescuing civilians but now, we have to think, can we trust her and can we still trust Superman and Supergirl who appear to now associate with this dark being..."_

"Oh god" Quinn groaned as she held her face in her hands as she sat on the lip of her bed. The apartment was small, everything except the bathroom was in one room but it was fine for her, for now. The small TV set in the corner was playing the usual superhero news... only she was the star of it like she had been since the bank incident.

Where had it all gone wrong... she was trying to show them she was here, not to be messed with, and it had ended horribly.

It was just when she saw what that man wanted to do, what he threatened to do, prison was too good for him. He'd probably be out again in a few years trying to pull the same thing and what if no one was around to stop him.

But no matter how much Quinn tried to talk herself through this and make it better, it wasn't changing what had happened. She'd graphically murdered a man in front of thousands... hundreds of thousands thanks to the camera crews.

"What have you done?" she sighed to herself as she grabbed her school bag off the end of her bed. She then grabbed the TV remote to stop the opinionated rambling of the news reader. "Time for school" she muttered to herself. At least she could pretend everything was okay for her when she was plain Quinn. She didn't bother to wear her Bloodstar costume under her clothes anymore, not since seeing the news, she didn't feel like being a hero right now... besides Bloodstar was tarnished... tarnished before she could shine.

When she got to the door to the apartment, only a few feet from the bed she saw a slip of paper on the floor. She curiously picked it up and unfolded it to see what she'd dropped.

Only it wasn't hers, it wasn't even her hand writing.

There was just an address and a short message before it:

_Quinn, please come to this address, today.  
It's important that we meet_

"What the hell?" she didn't recognised the address, it wasn't Rachel's that's for sure and Rachel didn't know where she lived anyway. It was the use of 'please' that caught Quinn's attention the most... was it a trick? Who the hell wanted to talk to her?

She just tucked the note away into her jean pocket and grabbed her keys off the hook by the door and the glasses out of her bag. Once she had the glasses on it was safe to venture out.

...

Human Quinn's day wasn't too trying, she just had the note in her pocket niggling at the back of her mind through every lesson meaning she didn't get as far ahead in her studies as she usually would... luckily Rachel didn't seem to notice so she didn't ask any question.

Everything was fine until Lunch time, when she felt that urge to zoom to the rescue. It was like she could feel Rachel's pulse race uneasily, like she could feel the girl was in trouble. They hadn't shared the lesson before lunch so she knew Rachel was nowhere near her but she could still feel a pull to the other girl.

On the other side of the school, just as Quinn had thought Rachel was cornered by a tower of a boy.

"You're Rachel right?" Rachel just hugged her books close to her front, protectively as Finn leant against the locker next to her, still managing to loom over her and make her feel trapped "You're new"

Rachel's mind just muttered sarcastically about how smart he was before managing to form real words with her mouth "uh, yeah" she nervously tucker a loos strand of hair behind her ear

"Well, I've seen you around and I was thinking as you're new here maybe I could show you round sometime" he suggested

"I've been here a couple of weeks actually, I know my way round the school just fine" she told him quickly. She wanted her feet to get her to move but they were glued to the shiny linoleum floor.

"Yeah, I figured that, I was thinking I could actually show you round the City" His eyes were crawling all over her making her itch.

'_Thankfully my dad's don't let me out much' _Also there were many other people she'd pick before him, and a certain few she'd choose to explore the city with if she was allowed to. Well, explore the city in more depth than she managed that day Bloodstar rescued her "I'm afraid I can't"

He furrowed his brow, not understanding why she would say no to him "You know who I am here, right?"

"Finn Hudson, Captain of the football team" she said assumingly before he could recite the same words over proudly himself.

"Yeah" he grinned goofily "And I'm trying to ask you on a date here" he tried to smoothly hint, as if to make him sound sweet, as goofy as his smile "So what do you say?"

She plastered her best fake smile on her lips "I'm sorry Finn, um, but I really can't" she glanced at her feet as she searched for an excuse... a half truth was the best she could find as she looked back up at his disappointed eyes "My dads don't want me dating anyone... they can be pretty strict" she added sympathetically, as if it was their decision not hers

"Maybe I could talk to them" he suggested

"That's not a good idea" the bruises on her back burned and ached in reminder. A flash of blonde hair next to Finn showed Rachel the way to freedom "Hey Quinn" she smiled genuinely. She then looked back to Finn "Sorry Finn, but I got to go. See you around" she flashed a smile at him before slipping around him and leaving him in the corridor stupefied that the new girl didn't want to go out with him. Reputation was everything, wasn't it?

"Are you okay?" Quinn asked cautiously as she and Rachel headed towards the auditorium

"Yeah I'm fine" Rachel just shrugged. Honestly, it had been a surprise he'd even noticed her, despite being in the same glee club. He hadn't even been there when she auditioned "So are you ready for this?" Rachel changed the tone for a much lighter one

"Not really" Quinn chuckled nervously "I'm not even sure of a song for us to work on" it was stupid, unimportant, but after too many offers to count Quinn was going to be taking singing lessons for Rachel.

Rachel gasped at Quinn's admission "You haven't even got a song picked out!?"

"Well no... I know what music I like" she mumbled as she pushed open the back centre door to the Auditorium

Mr Schue had been so happy when Quinn showed up to complete the minimum numbers needed for the club he didn't ask her to audition, and Rachel was yet to hear her sing anyway.

"Well" Rachel looked out across the dimly lit room, and its huge empty space "I have my laptop, maybe we could find a track on that and you can show me what you can do" she suggested

Quinn was suddenly nervous as she looked around the grand room. She wasn't a stranger to performing, she'd done it every time she put on the Bloodstar outfit, but that was a disguise something to hide behind... then again the outfit she wore now was kind of a disguise too.

When Quinn didn't say anything and kept her eyes wandering round the big room Rachel just grabbed her hand and dragged her down to the stage "Oh come on Quinn, its just you and me, nothing to worry about"

Wow human contact, something Quinn hadn't had in a while and all it was was a simple hand hold... so why did it have her heart racing like mad. That question wasn't really necessary, Quinn already knew the answer.

The noise of the doors slamming shut behind them echoed reminding Quinn just how alone they were. "Rachel, I don't think I can sing in here" she let the brunettes hand slip away as the girl excitedly hurried round to the stairs and climbed onto the stage. Quinn just looked up at her, biting her lip with worry

"Why not?" Rachel honestly couldn't understand why anyone could ever not love being on stage "Its just you and me in here, and I really want to hear you sing" she pouted playfully, breaking Quinn's outer walls just a little more than she already had over the past few weeks "There's nothing to be afraid of" she added when Quinn still didn't move

"Okay" Quinn muttered as she gave in. Rachel excitedly clapped making Quinn flinch, she then grabbed her bag and pulled out her laptop so she could set it up for Quinn to work from, they'd just have to settle for the laptop speakers for today.

Keeping up the human facade Quinn took the short stair case to the stage rather than floating up, even though Rachel's back was turned.

"Right, I've got tonnes of songs already on here but I think its best if you find a track without the audio for whatever song you use" Rachel told her when she felt Quinn standing behind her. She knew the blonde was close, nearly touching her as she looked over her shoulder but it didn't make Rachel feel uncomfortable. Not like when Finn had been leaning over her only minutes ago.

"Okay" with that simple word she felt Quinn's breath on the back of her neck, she grew nervous, but still not uncomfortable. She started to play with bracelet on her wrist "I might have something already" Quinn admitted

Rachel turned quickly making Quinn step back, all the atmosphere that might have been created died when they lost their closeness "Really? Okay then, I'll take a seat and you find a track" she grinned before skipping away.

Quinn didn't feel the same excitement Rachel did, obviously. She adjusted the frames on her face as she stepped up to the laptop, sat on top of the grand piano. At least she wouldn't have to compete with the volume of the music with her voice _'This is going to be so embarrassing'_ she muttered internally as she searched for the track she wanted. It was just a song she liked, and already knew the words too, at least she was comfortable.

She let the track run as she decided to face her audience. She was a little surprised to find Rachel sitting front row, she'd have preferred the girl to sit further back. Oh well, at least she wouldn't need to be loud...

"I'm going to murder this song" she chuckled down to Rachel as the intro music started to play grain-ily from the laptop.

"I'm sure you won't be that bad" Rachel assured her as she waited eagerly to hear her friend finally sing something.

Quinn took a deep breath before finally starting to join the music and sing

"_I stare at the girl in the mirror  
T-shirt, torn up jeans, no beauty queen  
But the way that you see me  
You get underneath me  
And all my defences just fall away  
Fall away"_

Was it a coincidence that this song felt fitting? It was honestly the first song that came to mind and here she was singing, feeling actual emotion too as Rachel looked up at her with those big brown eyes.

"_I am beautiful with you  
Even in the darkest part of me  
I am beautiful with you  
Make it feel the way it's supposed to be  
You're here with me  
Just show me this and I'll believe  
I am beautiful with you"_

She had a different freedom when she was with the other girl. She tried not to keep looking at Rachel, it was just making her heart pick up pace but \Rachel's eyes seemed to have a hold on her.

"_I stand naked before you now  
No walls to hide behind  
So here I am you see all of my scars  
Still here you are  
I bare my soul and I'm not afraid  
Not afraid"_

If only she could really open up to Rachel. She wished she could speak to someone and be open and she would really love for that person to be Rachel but this wasn't normal. Bloodstar wasn't normal and she considering the circumstances she couldn't expect Rachel to understand

She was afraid, very afraid of everything right now. She'd moved to Metropolis to try to get closer to people she thought were like her but it looked like now she might have even damaged their own reputations.

"_I am beautiful with you  
Even in the darkest part of me  
I am beautiful with you_

_Make it feel the way it's supposed to be  
You're here with me  
Just show me this and I'll believe  
I am beautiful with you_

_I've been the strong one for so long  
But I was wrong  
Does it make you weak if you're needing someone?  
I'm not holding back and I know what I want"_

She wanted many things, to be a hero, to be Rachel's hero, to have people she could call family who would never abandon her. Had she let everyone down so soon in the game, had she already screwed it up. If she hadn't saved Rachel yet and showed up to rescue her now, with what happened at the bank, would Rachel be afraid?

"_I am beautiful with you  
I am beautiful with you  
You want me for myself  
You get me like no one else  
I am beautiful with you_

_I am beautiful with you  
Even in the darkest part of me  
I am beautiful with you  
Make it feel the way it's supposed to be  
You're here with me  
Just show me this and I'll believe  
I am beautiful with you"_

And as the music faded away Quinn felt all the tension leave her body, she'd got through one song, now just to hear the critics verdict "So... how bad was it?" she cringed

"Quinn" Rachel chuckled as she got up out of her seat and approached the stage "You don't need my help, you're a really great singer, and you made that so emotional"

Had she? Quinn had to ask herself, it wasn't an act if she had shown any emotions.

"I'm sorry for ever pushing you into coming here and insisting you needed any help" she chuckled "We can just go to lunch now if you want" Rachel suggested

'_But going to the cafeteria means sharing you with the glee club'_ and she liked alone time with Rachel, Rachel was the only one in that group of idiots worth talking to "But... I could probably do with some practice right?" she added quickly before either of them could make the move to actually leave

"Well" Rachel glanced at her feet then back up to the hazel eyes above her "You were occasionally sharp, so some practice might be good idea"

Quinn faked shock and hurt with a gasp "What happened to 'you're a really great singer'?"

"You are!" Rachel rushed to fix what she said when she saw the smile tugging at Quinn's lips "Oh you're teasing me?"

"Yeah" she grinned "We could have lunch here right? And then maybe you could help me out" she'd weighed up the pros and cons and this way, even though she'd have to sing again, she'd be with her best friend.

"Okay, but we're going to have to start with some basics for you if you ever want to be as good as me" when she saw Quinn's face grow with concern and some real shock she added "I was just teasing"

...

After lunch with Rachel Quinn's thoughts had turned back to that address on the note paper still in her pocket. By the end of the day she couldn't stand it anymore, she had to find out what was going on and why it was so important that they meet.

She never did see Rachel after school so she had no one to explain her whereabouts too... that thought made her feel hollow. Maybe that's why, against better judgement, she was going to meet the mysterious person. Maybe they'd have answers for her.

It didn't take long to find the building, it was on the opposite side of the city to her own apartment block, and the building didn't look as run down as her own. It was definitely a more expensive place to live than her own apartment.

After she'd played comparison she finally got eh courage to approach. She was weary of having to hit a bottom and speak to the person first... what if it was an ambush? She didn't want to warn anyone she was on her way up to the 22nd story of the building. Luckily someone just happened to be leaving as she got nearer to the door. A well built man with strong shoulders, short dark hair and a pair of dark rimmed glasses on his face. He looked down at her curiously for a moment before holding the door open for her to go up

"Thanks" she muttered as she slipped inside. _"What was he staring at?"_ when she got in the elevator she could still see him at the door watching her. She just looked down at her feet until the doors closed. Now she was worried.

_22F_

That's the number she was looking for when she reached the 22nd floor. It didn't take long to find, obviously. She was about to use her x-ray vision to see what was waiting for her on the other side of the door when it violently swung open and she was pulled into a full body hug.

The wind was knocked out of her as she was squeezed tightly, it was hard to tell thanks to her own strength but it felt like a hug of super strength magnitude.

When the body pulled away Quinn was met by a huge grin, short blonde hair and blue eyes "I'm sorry I just couldn't hold back any longer" the voice of the other girl squeaked excitedly "Oh right come in" her eyes widened as she realised she wasn't being a very good hostess right now. Quinn was completely frozen, in mind and body, but the girl... woman? didn't seem to notice as she pulled her further into the apartment and shut the door "Take a seat, can I get you anything to drink?" the friendly stranger called out as she ventured round a corner and into a open plan kitchen area

"Um" _"Words would be good right now Quinn!"_ her mind shouted "Excuse me" she called out tentatively, making the other girl appear again. Before Quinn could say anything, about this obviously being a mistake the other blonde was talking again.

"I didn't even know you made it baby sister" she just continued to grin at Quinn

"Huh?" A million questions and that's all that fell from Quinn's mouth.

"When dad sent me away in that pod before the destruction of Krypton..." the kitchen was abandoned as the stranger just came closer to Quinn again, that smile was gone and concern in its place "I could only hope that he sent you too. But its been a few years, I was beginning to lose hope but look at you" oh, no, she was grinning again "You're all grown up"

"Excuse me" it sort of came out like a cough, forced words to try and get some bearings on what was going on right now.

"What are the chances, 3 children sent from krypton and they all end up on the same planet"

Okay now our questionably teen hero was just getting a head ache. Finally her head put together some words her mouth could form "You gonna have to stop a second, I really don't know what you're talking about"

"Quinn, it's me, Kara, don't you remember?" Quinn just shook her head slowly "That's right" the short haired girls shoulders deflated "you weren't even 2 years old when Krypton was destroyed, so you probably shouldn't remember me"

"I'm sorry" she muttered

"No it's okay, let's start again. Hi, I'm Kara, welcome to my home, can I get you a drink?" she chuckled slightly and Quinn suddenly felt herself feeling comfortable.

"I'm okay thank you" she politely declined

"Okay, well, should we sit" the young woman, now known as Kara gestured to the two sofas that sat opposite one another in the middle of the room. Quinn just silently agreed by wandering over and taking a seat nervously, on the lip of one of the sofas. She noted three doors off the L-shaped main living space, one on the same side as the kitchen and two opposite. The wall at the base of the L-shape was lined with windows offering an impressive view of the city both above and below, with other building towering above them and the streets below.

Quinn was the first to get back to their conversation "A moment ago you called me baby sister..."

"Well, you _are_ my sister" she told her "I'm actually much older than you, and Kal is a little younger than you but we all arrived here at different times, being in space must have slowed the aging, which is why you look like you're only a little younger than me, right now-"

Too much information too fast again, she needed to get this excited girl to slow down "Wait, wait who's Kal?"

"Oh, right, sorry, I got carried away. Kal is our cousin, but you'll know him as Superman" she explained as if she was explaining to someone who knew nothing of their kind... which she kinda was anyway

"Superman!" Quinn's eyes widened "So- Wait, are you-"

"I'm Supergirl" she nodded "and you're Bloodstar"

Quinn's eyes widened even more, she was a little worried they might get stuck. She slowly sunk back into her seat more, needing the support as she took this in. They were related, that _really_ are related. _'I'm related to Superman and Supergirl' _"I-I always wondered... I mean you two have the same powers as me, and I knew I wasn't normal I remember crashing to earth... and then when I heard about you and him, I wondered if we had a connection" she was just proud she only stuttered once as she tried to voice her thoughts "I hoped if we met you could help me, let me know where I came from I-I didn't think we'd be related" she let her mind catch up before she asked "So... what did you say about age difference"

"Oh that" Kara seemed to search her memory for a second "When our home planet, Krypton, was destroyed our father and Uncle sent us all away... it was all so last minute I didn't know if you got sent too" she swallowed her fears as she didn't need to worry anymore "When it happened, the destruction of our planet, you were nearly 2 years old, I was 18, and Kal was only 3 months old. We all got sent away and all ended up here a different times. Judging by your age now you've been on this planet loner than I have but not as long as Kal"

"Okay... so you're really much older than me? And ... Kal, he's supposed to be younger than me" she suddenly realised something... than man at the door, it had to be him... he looked at her with such judgement in her eyes.

"You got anymore questions?" Kara asked when Quinn didn't say anymore, confident there were more questions.

"Yeah, like a million of them but my head can't take much more right now" she tried to chuckle it off but this was all so much to be learning "Have you got any questions?"

"I've got one" Kara told her

"What is it?"

"You just gotta tell me" she chuckled "where did you come up with the name: 'Bloodstar'?"

Quinn bowed her head slightly embarrassed. Coming up with the name felt kinda silly now. "My mom- I mean the woman who raised me, Judy, she used to call me her star, because of the way I fell from the sky like a falling star"

"And the blood part?" she raised an eyebrow, an action Quinn found herself doing often

"I don't know" she shrugged timidly "I was just thinking family, blood lines all crazy stuff... and it sounded kinda dark "

"Sounds a bit messed up"

"Well Supergirl Jr didn't sound like a good idea" she retorted defensively yet playful. The way Kara just smiled back at her gave Quinn a new found comfort and warmth "Why do we have these super powers, did all our race have them?"

"No" Kara remembered that for sure, the shock shortly after she crash landed when she first gazed upon the yellow star and the fire that shot from her own eyes "None of the Kryptonians had the powers we do. We get them from the yellow sun, my powers came pretty quick, yours I imagine slower... Kal's took time as well but that might be because of age difference, maybe being older make you more susceptible to the power it gives us... so if you're ever feeling them drained you just use the sun to re-charge" she informed her, knowingly, as she remembered all the times she had needed it to recharge her cells.

"Okay... and Is Krypton... is it really all gone?"

Kara looked sad again "Yeah, its gone... I saw the last piece float into our own blue star" maybe she'd share the rest of that story with Quinn another time. "I saw you" she changed the subject quickly and Quinn didn't blame her when she saw all that sadness vanish "when you rescued that brunette, I was on my way to get her myself, but I saw you disappear into the alley before me"

"Oh... that was my first little rescue" she ducked her head again shyly

"You handled it very well" she chuckled at the situation, the mood them dropped again, this sure was one rollercoaster ride of emotion "But now we need to talk about what you did the other day. That's was bad Quinn we don't do that. Kal is kinda worried, a little angry to at what you did" that would explain the judgemental look he gave her when she got to the building

"But that guy was going to kill people!" she tried to protest even though she knew she'd done wrong. It hadn't even taken all the news reports and papers to tell her she'd made a mistake.

"There's other ways we deal with these things. We neutralise the situation for the proper authorities to step in and clean up" Kara had learnt this herself from Kal, that there was a better way to handle things. "I'm not saying it was completely wrong but... if you want to fit in-"

Quinn knew there was no arguing her defence when she didn't even want to listen o it anymore "It was wrong... I thought fear could rule... I know its controlled me before but when I put on that... uniform, I feel safe, I feel powerful, and I wanted to warn people that I was here now too"

Kara could understand that too "Trust works better than fear Quinn, if the people trust you the bad guys will automatically fear you" she lectured, but it was a kind understanding lecture that Quinn was willing to hear "And what would Rachel say when she finds out, what if she was afraid of you" she added with a small smirk.

Quinn's head shot up to look at Kara again, with caution this time "What do you know of Rachel?"

"She was your first rescue and she's your closest and what appears only friend" then after a pause she added mischievously "Maybe more"

"Oh no" Our hero quickly dismissed with vigorous shaking of the head "it's not what you think I like her but it's not like that"

"Hey I'm not going to judge" she just shrugged dismissively as she leant back in her own seat

"But it's not, she's just my friend-"

Quinn's words stopped when one the doors on the kitchen side of the apartment opened, a girl with long blonde hair stepped out with nothing but a towel wrapped round her. She smiled to Quinn then to Kara as she walked across to another room, disappearing inside one of the bedrooms, and closing the door behind her

When Quinn's attention turned back to Kara she noticed her older estranged siblings on gaze was still lingering on the door the pretty blonde had disappeared through. "Who was that?" she asked, getting Kara's attention back

"Cassie... a friend, roommate really" The older Kryptonian was quick to add the explanation

"Right" Quinn just nodded as she tried to suppress a smirk. It just felt talking around this woman, natural really, so that's why she couldn't help herself when the next words spilt from her mouth "Hey, I'm not going to judge" that time with a smirk, as she echoed the young woman's earlier words.

"Actually.. speaking of Cassie, we already talked" she bit her lip for a moment before asking "I was wondering if you'd move in with us, maybe its presumptuous but this already feels right Quinn, is it crazy that I can already feel a bond here"

No she wasn't crazy Quinn was feeling something a kin to home around this stranger "No, I feel something too... like I can trust you. And I'd love to move in with you" Kara smiled at that, she had been hoping to have more family under her roof soon "But I don't think you've got the space for me" Quinn added, not wanting to get in the way "It's a 2 bedroom apartment right?" where would she sleep if there were already two residents here?

"Yes... but you'll have your own room" she smiled shyly. That was all the confirmation Quinn needed about her suspicions for Supergirl and her friend Cassie "So when can you move in?"

* * *

**The Song is Halestorm's Beautiful with you... Wheelie91's choice **

**And for the rest of 'Kara's story' Its Supergirl: Vol 1, last daughter of Krypton... kinda ironic as we're destroying the title of the graphic novel with our fic :)**


	8. Forget

**Thanks for the usual conflict of opinion: kutee, kag. san. in. love. 4eva, LoveSKINS94, ShadowCub, Devin Jaste, Nightlancer600, NZgleek91, YourInnate, Gleek4life353 and mika-faberryluver4395**

**Posted: 12/4/13**

* * *

Forget

The echo of oh so familiar footsteps filled the Bat cave, under Kane mansion. The cave, or base, was nothing near as extravagant as the actual Bat cave but it was still impressive, in its manipulated yet natural structure. A use had been found for every surface.

Kate stood in front of her main computer, it was running data, trying to find the details a human eye could miss as Kate investigated the strange new faces that constantly showed up in Gotham city.

Those footsteps though, Kate would recognise them anywhere. She could even remember so clearly the first time she heard them. Only instead of stone under those footsteps it had been gravel and dust.

A young a free Kate had taken her little sporty car for a spin. Inevitably she got pulled over for speeding.

Kate smiled to herself at the memory. The young flirtatious version of herself stupidly introduced herself to the attractive cop... only for Officer _"Montoya, Renee Montoya" _ to point out she already knew that, as she waved the red heads driving licence in front of her.

"You've been down here hours" the words were muttered soft and low right next to her ear making her shiver

She didn't let herself fold though, there was still work to be done. There would always work to be done "You were busy with Santana"

"Jealous?" she asked as she slipped her arms round Kate's middle and pressed her body against the red heads back

"No... you need to work with her" she let herself relax as Renee placed her head on Kate's shoulder but Kate didn't take her eyes off the screen with pictures and data flickering on it in front of her.

"I just keep an eye on her, I mean the girl has fire power and she can manipulate the elements" she pointed out "But Jason, he's the one she _needs_" Renee explained softly while her eyes also scanned the computer screen "Who are we investigating... or would it be easier to ask who aren't we investigating?"

"The real question... 'who are we investigating today?'"

"I thought I was the real Question" Renee smirked, referencing her faceless alter ego. Kate just rolled her eyes, ignoring the comment "This doesn't look like Bloodstar research"

"It seems she's under the supervision of Superman and Supergirl. They've been helping her clean up her act" she tapped a few keys on the key board to bring up the collection of her findings on their latest intrigue. "This here is what we're now looking at"

Renee narrowed her eyes to read the information "A Party?"

"Yes" she just kept tapping away at the keys, bringing new windows up and entering information into the pages.

"Are we going?" Renee pulled away and stepped round her girlfriend to get a better look at what she was doing.

"We got the invitation 3 days ago" Kate gestured to a work table next to them. The invitation was open on the table, not discarded but set out specifically with investigative tools around it.

"Have you been scanning it?"

"For finger prints" she replied bluntly as she started to get lost in her work again "But there weren't any it's completely clean. I just wanted some background on the host"

"Any luck anywhere else?" Renee asked as she read the invitation in front of her. The information was very simple, nothing out of the ordinary. But the decoration... looked like something out of Alice in Wonderland, which was fitting seeing as the host was labelled as Alice. Just Alice, nothing else.

"Nothing, its not like I can get anything with no prints and one first name" Renee mumbled sarcastically "You're the cop Renee, you should know that"

She'd let Kate's comments slide... for now "it's a masked ball... maybe I could wear my mask" she chuckled as she turned away from the invitation and back to the back of the red head

"That thing creeps me out" Kate shivered. Renee just picked up on the fact she didn't say no though

"Are we actually going then?" Renee asked curiously

Kate actually abandoned her best friend, the computer, for a second and looked back at Renee "You bet we're going" she smiled almost mischievously.

...

"Oh come on" Santana yelled obscenely at the out of place television set in the large room full of antique style furniture. The Latina was stretched out across one of the sofas, getting some well deserved rest after a long day practicing and getting used to something no one else could possibly understand. "What is with everyone, one week this girls tearing people in half and every ones ready to run scared, and now they love her" she spat as she watched the news real from Metropolis

"_... and in other news; earlier today Superman, Supergirl, and Bloodstar were all seen working together in the city centre, when the hydraulics on a crane malfunctioned threatening lives both on the construction site and to the civilians in the surrounding area" _the news reader read over images and footage captured by both the general public and news camera crews _"Between the three of them the situation was calmed in moments and no people were hurt. It looks like our trusted heroes are teaching the new girl in town how it's done..."_

"Oh please, that Bloodstar girl is just messed up in the head. I mean who calls themselves Bloodstar, she's just asking for trouble" she folded her arms protectively before adding fiercely "I could kick her skinny blonde girl ass any day of the week"

Brittany, from her seat in an arm chair next to the sofa, just rolled her eyes to herself and muttered under her breath "I'd like to see that"

Jason was smiling though; this was the Santana he knew, confident and bossy.

"We're going out" was called from the open double door. Santana looked over the back of the sofa and Brittany looked to the left over to the door too to see both woman dressed up, in classy yet revealing dresses.

"I'd say" Brittany commented as she looked the women up and down "Going anywhere nice?"

"A masked ball, Kate got an invitation, I get to be her plus one" Renee kept it playful, so did Brittany as she pouted.

"How comes you get to go out?" Santana protested. The furthest she'd got was the patio out back. She worried if she left just for a day trip she wouldn't be welcome back, so if she wanted to go out just for an hour or two it would be by invitation only. So you can understand her annoyance when she hears her house mates are getting more freedom.

"We're actually going to be working" Renee told her as she adjusted her dress. She felt a little out of place even Kate had worn suits to these type of event but they had to be incognito. The masks they'd put on just before they got their

"Dressed like that, where's the" she waved her hand over her own face "You know, the whole creepy no face mask"

"No I told her she can't wear that one" Kate added "Now come, or we'll be late" she lead the other woman away towards the door

"Isn't being late fashionable" they heard Renee ask as they disappeared "You look too good in that dress, maybe we could-"

"Nuh-uh, switch your detective brain on Montoya, I need you like that tonight. And maybe if you're good-" the front door closed behind the two women before the two 17 year olds could hear another word.

"Well... is there anything else on TV?" Brittany asked lightly

"Its so unfair, they get to go to some big party, drink expensive champagne" Santana grumbled

"You heard Renee, they're working" Brittany sighed, not wanting an argument, or to sit with a pouty teen all evening

"Yeah right" Santana scoffed. As she looked around the room she saw exactly what she wanted. The Latina got up and went to the liquor cabinet in the corner. She gripped the door handles and paused for a moment before carefully pulling them open. It wasn't locked. "Jackpot" she said as she saw the rows of bottles

"What are you doing?" Brittany rushed over

"Why don't we" she took a few bottles out and placed them on the top of the cabinet "have a little party of our own?"

Brittany had never been the good girl. She just let Santana pour a stupid amount of amber liquid into crystal tumblers that sat waiting on top of the cabinet too.

...

They had music blaring from the TV and were making a mess of the living space by moving furniture around as they let the alcohol take them on a mellow happy high.

That didn't last too long though. After dancing together, closely, Santana fell back to the sofa. She grabbed her glass again, letting Brittany fill it up with the last from one of the bottles. She quickly downed the couple of mouthfuls, letting it burn her throat. Once that glass was back down she felt her feelings change, from mellow and happy to... normal Santana drunk.

Those last drops had pushed her over her limit. She could feel her emotions stirring and the tears welling up.

"Santana are you crying?" Brittany half slurred as she frowned down at the girl. She grabbed the TV remote and turned the TV off so she could hear Santana's babbling more clearly

"You know, just everything is so hard" she leant forward and hugged her sides as the tears began to fall "I feel like a schizo with the voice in my head, and all the powers I have to learn h-how to control and I have to remember to not l-let the firestorm control me, Jason tells me all the time and I don't get it, I don't see how it ca-can control me, I don't feel any different when I'm it"

Brittany didn't understand half of what she'd just said, and she probably still wouldn't if she'd been sober, but she did know she needed to calm down the other girl before she had a panic attack "Whoa San, seriously are you okay?" she took a seat next to the other teen

"N-no, I don't think I am" her sobbing was suddenly giving her trouble breathing. Brittany reached out, placing her hands on either side of Santana face, holding her still and trying to soothe her

"It will be okay" she said sternly as her piercing blue eyes held Santana shiny dark ones "whatever is wrong" it was almost hypnotic as they both leant in "it will just... be... okay" It was Santana who pushed, closing the last little bit of space between them and hungrily capturing Brittany's lips with her own. Brittany pushed back just as feverishly.

...

As soon as Santana opened her eyes she regretted it, in her drunken stumbling she hadn't shut the curtains last night and the morning light was streaming in through the window. She silently groaned to herself as she got her bearings. How had she got to her room exactly?

It was her room, she could see that from the quick glimpse she got when she opened her eyes. She was about to roll over when she realised there was a weight round her middle. She furrowed her brow for a moment before freezing.

She felt the warmth against her back and the tickle of soft breathing on her neck. Santana's eyes widened, hang over forgotten as she realised who it had to be, who had to be naked in her equally clothes less self. She peaked over her shoulder to confirm all her thoughts. She found Brittany tucked up against her.

And then the confusion settled in, she couldn't; remember a thing. How exactly had they got her and how far had they gone?

_The back of the blonde's knees met the edge of the bed, causing her to fall backwards and take the brunette with her. Both girls giggled drunkenly at the fall before their eyes met again, reigniting the hazy fire from seconds ago. Their lips met again with a ferocity, desperate for more. Santana pulled away after many minutes to gaze back into those blue eyes, they didn't speak, just tried to read one another before making another move. Without hesitating Brittany reached up, slipping her hand into the raven locks and round the back of Santana's head so she could guide her back down for another kiss._

Santana tried to remember how she got here next to Brittany but she nothing was coming to mind. She tried to calm her heart from racing so erratically as her mind searched for a reasonable explanation...

_Santana slid one hand down to the top of Brittany's jeans, finding the button and zip. She unbuttoned them then tugged the zip down before gripping the material over Brittany's thighs and pulling them down, Brittany sat up helping Santana by kicking them off._

Santana kept still as she looked around. She spotted where her bra had obviously landed when it was discarded last night; Brittany's jeans were close by. But who had taken what off...

_Brittany flipped them over so she was on top. Her blue eyes travelled over Santana's naked body making her feel exposed._

"_You're so hot" she just giggled, hazily due to the excessive drinking, at Brittany's slurred words. She looped her arms round Brittany and pulled her down, pressing their bodies together. "You're beautiful" the Brittany mumbled, with a little more sincerity, against Santana's lips as they met again hungrily. _

She kept glancing at the view of the room in front of her; seeing more of her and Brittany's abandoned clothes. The more she looked the more she tried to remember and the more she had to stop herself from panicking when she couldn't.

_Santana's hand carefully travelled over the blonde's flawless skin, up from her waist to her breast. She gently massaged the soft mound, caressing the hardening nipple between her middle and index finger. This action caused Brittany to moan, parting her lips against Santana's. The raven haired girl took advantage of this and slipped her tongue into Brittany's mouth. The blonde didn't seem to mind the messy hungry kisses. She met the other woman's tongue to start a clumsy yet slow and sensual dance, one that was unfamiliar to both of them._

Where was Jason when she needed him? She really needed some help on what had happened. She remembered drinking then crying but everything else was blank

_One of Santana's hands gripped Brittany's waist and held her firmly down onto the mattress; preventing her hips from rising as a natural reaction. The blonde desperately gripped the bed sheet, beneath her with one hand, the other searched lower and found its way into long raven locks, holding Santana close to her wet, hot, centre as the brunette's tongue worked her closer to her climax. On a high and in a moment of no control Brittany cried in approval into the darkness of Santana's bedroom._

_Santana crawled back up the bed, to join her sated and sweaty bed partner, she quickly settled; exhaustion of the day and the recent activity taking over as well as the alcohol. She felt Brittany wrap her arms around her from behind. "I love you" the blonde sighed right behind the other girl's ear before sleep took over her._

Santana was still frozen, afraid to move in case she woke Brittany. She couldn't run because she was trapped but she couldn't stay and face the awkward morning after moment either...

"_So... that was some show last night" _Finally Jason's voice popped into her head, and for once she was completely happy to hear him, maybe he could shed some light on last night.

She concentrated hard to project her own voice inside her head _"What the hell happened last night?" _she asked, the panic evident in her tone, even inside her head _"Did you do this, did you control me?" _she asked suspiciously, worried he'd been able to control her with more ease if she was weakened by whatever the hell she'd drunk last night

"_I swear I didn't do anything I took a back seat, it was like I wasn't in the room"_ he sounded almost afraid, as if Santana could actually threaten him _"I didn't even look, why would I, I'm not a perv"_

"You're a boy" she seethed out loud then cringed when she felt Brittany shuffle against her. Jason was even silent too as they waited for Brittany to settle again. Once it was clear she was still asleep Jason spoke again.

"_Hey, that's not fair" _she heard him whisper... which was weird because Brittany couldn't hear him anyway_ "besides half the stuff you guys did made me blush, I wish I _hadn't_ been there"_

"_So you did watch?" _Santana mentally said in an accusing tone.

"Morning" Santana shivered as that one word was muttered against her neck. The body innocently pulled away "Ow my head" Brittany groaned as she tried to sit up. She quickly changed her mind and let her head get cradled by a pillow instead. "What happened last night?"

Santana slowly sat up, holding the sheet to her front and putting distance between her and the other naked teen "Um... I think we..."

"Well I guessed that, silly" Brittany chuckled into the pillow as one blue eye found Santana's "We drank too much" she yawned and turned over onto her back "... got a little wild... I can't remember if it was any good"

Honestly Santana had been celibate for a while, that much she remembered. Something about concentrating on her studies in the last months, before she left home for a once in a life time opportunity.

"_That might have been an invite for another round"_ Jason jabbed to try and provoke a normal reaction. He knew _this_ reaction from Santana, being shy, wasn't normal. He hated himself for suppressing the real her, but its not like he'd chosen to do this. Though, in time she'd be completely back.

Santana just ignored Jason for a moment. The last thing she wanted was another 'round' right now- no, ever! This was Brittany a girl she hardly knew... the girl thing wasn't the issue though, just the rest of it. They were acquaintances and they had to live together right now, this was just going to make it awkward so maybe it was better she hardly remembered last night

"You okay?" Brittany asked, looking up at Santana with a creased brow

"Uh yeah... you know" she turned slightly, still keeping the sheet to her front "Last night it was just"

"Oh god" Brittany's eyes widened and she sat up quickly. She wasn't as censored as Santana though and the sheet slipped before she fumbled to cover herself again. Santana averted her gaze, doing her best not to blush either "Last night was just a drunken fling" she looked worried like she was going to hurt Santana's feelings

"Oh good" Santana sighed with relief "I was worried you might think it was more"

"Oh please" Brittany laughed "I can't really remember what happened, don't worry about it" Brittany decided it was time to get up and without warning rolled over to get out of bed. Santana was definitely more awkward then normal in this situation. She found herself trying to look anywhere but the naked girl parading round her room as she collected her clothes and slowly re-dressed "We okay then?" she heard Brittany ask, her voice un even as she tried to replace her clothing.

"Yeah we're still... what were we, almost friends?" Santana asked as she kept her eyes in her lap, it was more discreet than staring at the ceiling

"I think it's safe to say we're friends" Brittany said as she tugged her jeans on "Have you seen my shirt?" she asked as she looked around, unable to find any more of her clothing

"I took it off of you downstairs" fell from Santana's mouth. She snapped her jaw shut but it was too late.

Brittany giggled as a blush rose on Santana's cheeks "You're so cute" she strode round the bed and stopped in front of Santana "I guess you don't do this sort of thing often" she held Santana's face still by the chin and bent down to kiss her quickly on the lips "But maybe we could do this again sometime" she then sauntered away, to the door and out of the room, all before the defensive words fighting to leave Santana's mouth could actually be said. Brittany had kind of left her stunned to actually accomplish the forming of words though.

"What the hell just happened?" Santana asked the empty room

"_I'm not sure... you got a free out?"_

"I wasn't asking you" she grumbled sourly

Meanwhile outside the room Brittany was wondering what would have happened if she hadn't felt so awkward, if she hadn't just brushed everything off and ran from the room.

"Damn" she sighed before heading to her own room to grab some clothes, then venture downstairs to find her shirt from last night and hopefully clean up the mess before they got in trouble.

* * *

**Thanks for sticking around...**


	9. Rescue

**Thanks for reviewing: kutee, RVFlorida, NZgleek91, LoveSKINS94, Gleek4life353, Nightlancer600, priscilla20 and sayitwithyourhands**

**Posted: 28/4/13**

* * *

Rescue

"_Diana?"_

_The woman with the dark hair heard being called from just inside the room behind her "Shh, out here" she hushed and directed gently, out onto the balcony she sat on, looking out across the peaceful city "Rachel's asleep"_

_The other woman peered over Diana's shoulder to look at their slumbering child in her arms "... she always sleeps better in your arms"_

"_She sleeps best when we're both with her" Diana said, still in hushed tones_

"_She's beautiful" the second woman noted softly as she just gazed down at the tiny girl "Like you"_

"_Shay" Diana tore her eyes from her baby girl to look at the woman standing behind her chair on the balcony "I hope she's as strong as you" she reached up with her free hand and stroked the other woman's face "And as beautiful"_

"_You're stronger than me, and more beautiful" Shayera ducked her head down to drop a gentle kiss to Diana's lips_

_Diana then looked back to her daughter "With both of us by her side, she will go far do great things"_

"_She has your blood, she will do great things even without us" Shayera said confidently, just making Diana smile..._

Rachel shifted in her sleep, then settled. A warm feeling of comfort wrapped itself around her as her mind reached memories her woken self wouldn't be able to remember.

...

"Good morning" Quinn chirped cheerily as she joined the other two girls in the kitchen area of their apartment. It hadn't taken long to feel right at home here.

"Good morning" Kara smiled back from her seat at the small table next to Cassie. Quinn went to the cupboards to get herself some breakfast. When she joined her two roommates Kara said "You know, I've been thinking"

"Don't strain yourself" Cassie teased as she bumped shoulders with Kara

She got a back handed slap to the bicep before Kara looked to her sister again "No I was thinking, if you keep cleaning up your act, you're going to have to change your name"

"Actually she might have a point" Cassie joined in, leaving her cereal to go soggy in the bowl in front of her "Bloodstar sounds too... bloody" she conceded on that conclusion

"My name again, really we're going to discuss this?" Quinn sighed, shaking her head. "So what have you two got planned for today?" she tried to find a new subject.

"Well it depends what sort of trouble Metropolis wants to get it" Kara shrugged

"Don't you have an actual job to get to" Cassie reminded her

"Oh yeah" she muttered before pouting. It was at times like these when Quinn found it hard to believe there was such a large real age gap between her and her sister. Kara was sixteen years older but sometime she acted like she was 16 years younger. Quinn didn't mind though, she figured Kara was just one of those playful people... especially when Cassie was around.

It wasn't the same though when they assumed their other identities, when Kara became Supergirl and Cassie transformed into Wondergirl that that bubbly girly demeanour almost disappeared... almost.

"What plans have you got today Quinnie?" now it was Kara's turn to tease "Hanging out with your friend Rachie? At school? After School?" yeah Quinn might have told her everything about her first rescue, and the girl she'd become friends with after that.

"At school sure... but not after" she admitted almost sadly

"Well why don't you do something about it" Cassie suggested "Just ask her to hang out, no big deal. You can even bring her back here, if you don't want to go out"

"Yeah right" Quinn scoffed "Like I'd bring her back here, you two would traumatise her"

"Oh thanks" Kara yelped

"Anytime" Quinn smirked playfully

...

Rachel and Quinn found themselves in the choir room at lunch time. They'd fallen into a silence when Rachel started writing down a list of song ideas, even noting some she thought Quinn might like... or ones that she might like to hear Quinn try and sing.

Meanwhile Quinn was managing to go crazy as she had a mental argument with herself.

"_Just ask her to hang out... its no big deal"_

"_But it is, Rachel doesn't like hanging out after school... she always goes straight home she's never shown any interest in wanting to spend any time with you... or anyone, after school"_

"_Yes but she's your friend, she likes to hang out with boring old Quinn Fabray ninety percent of her school day. Just ask her to do something"_

"_But what would Rachel want to do... what does the girl like other than singing?"_ she wondered to herself. Rachel loved singing... and didn't mind studying, but what did she like in her spare time. Quinn just watched Rachel, trying to figure her out. She noticed the note pad she was writing on... there were small doodles in the corner... a heart... a star... a superman S- _"Wait!"_

Quinn had seen Rachel draw that on her other notes before... it wasn't the perfect Serif S that Superman and Supergirl wore though, it was the softer curved one... the one Bloodstar wore herself.

That's when Quinn got an idea "I was wondering if you'd like to go see a movie" Rachel snapped her head up from her book, intrigue and curiosity in her eyes. Quinn nervously nudged her glasses up her nose before continuing with her proposition "A-Aquaman the motion picture might be interesting. Although some critics are saying its not accurate to Atlantean culture and history"

Rachel looked like she was thinking for a moment before some words rushed from her mouth "Sure I'd love to, how about Friday?" she suggested

"Really, you don't mind seeing a super hero flick?"Quinn was surprised it had been so easy. Aquaman the motion picture had recently been released in cinema, he wasn't quite Superman, or Batman but the people had flocked in their hundreds, if not thousands to see it, so Quinn wondered if Rachel might be interested.

Rachel leant a little closer, in her chair perpendicular to Quinn's "I find our mysterious heroes fascinating" she bit her lip as she hesitated for a moment, could she tell her friend what happened to her when she first moved to metropolis? "Can you keep a secret?"

"Sure. I'm your friend Rach you can tell me anything" She leant forward too, to hear her friend better.

"Okay, well, not long after I moved here I was- well something happened and I was rescued by one of the heroes" she still worked hard to suppress a goofy grin.

"Really?" Quinn adjusted her glasses nervously while she tried to sound interested but not obvious "Which one?"

"Bloodstar, with the hooded cape, the knee high boots and skin tight leotard" she hadn't been thinking about her and what she was wearing too much then. "Can you keep another secret?"

Quinn smiled softly, who would she tell anyway? Her sister? Her sister who Rachel didn't actually know about? "Of course I can"

Rachel paused for a second, finding the courage to say it out loud, and letting that smile slip onto her lips "I've kinda been crushing on her ever since"

Quinn raised both her eyebrows "You have?"

"Yeah, I know it's stupid really" she started blushing

Quinn had to check something though "...You know she's a girl right?"

"Of course I know that, doesn't mean I can't have a huge crush on her. She did save my life" Rachel suddenly got a mischievous glint in her eye "and she looks so hot in all that-"

"Rach!" Quinn squeaked, embarrassed to hear Rachel talking so... well like _that_ about her, and not knowing it was her. It was kind of awkward.

"Sorry. Am I making you feel uncomfortable?" Quinn couldn't say yes without sounding offensive or homophobic, or without giving an explanation that would only unmask her.

"No, no I just didn't realise you liked girls" Quinn decided that was a better explanation

"Yeah" Rachel's face dropped, suddenly unsure of herself round her closest friend "... is that going to be a problem?"

"No, of course not" Quinn rushed before just as quickly changing the subject "So you like BloodStar?" she didn't want a description of what Rachel thought about her physical appearance, but a little more on how she felt... yeah she wouldn't mind hearing that.

"Yeah" Rachel went shy, blushing again

"Really?" Just one eyebrow quirked this time "Even after the whole killing that guy in front of everyone, it was pretty dark"

"Yeah... maybe I'm weird, I just think she's hiding a lot more than an identity, who knows what she's been through, maybe she's lonely, maybe she's troubled. Besides she's so..." she realised she might be making her blonde friend uncomfortable again "Sorry, it's just I have all these..." she stopped, yet again, with a shy smile "I'm gonna stop before I embarrass myself further"

"You haven't embarrassed yourself" Quinn reassured her "Tell me, I'm your friend"

"Well... I – you know when you let your mind wander to what won't happen but you wish it could"

"Uh-huh" the blonde nodded '_like thinking about leaning across right now and kissing you so softly and you not freaking out' _Quinn's mind muttered softly for only her to hear.

"Well sometimes I think of what if I could spend time with her, fantasies really of me and her... oh nothing like that" her thoughts interrupted her for a millisecond "_most of the time"_ she was determined to hold back another rising blush "But silly school girl crush things like, what if I was her friend and I could get her to fall in love with me" she giggled as she blushed "I'm sorry, its so stupid"

"It's nice to dream and let you mind escape though" _"But you wouldn't need to do any of that she already likes you back... maybe too much"_

"I was just being stupid really... I guess everyone wants a piece of the heroes though"

"I guess" Quinn shrugged nonchalantly. She was close enough to that world already, not that she didn't love it, the family and friends, it was great. But she'd pretend that world was no big deal.

"She doesn't even know who I am" she sounded almost sad "but I can't get her out of my mind"

'_She can't get you out of her mind either'_. But that was the problem, Rachel liked BloodStar, not Quinn, Quinn was her friend.

...

Just before last lesson Rachel headed for her locker to swap some of her books. She told Quinn she'd see her there. Ever since lunch she was feeling a little shier about what she'd actually confessed. She couldn't help it, she'd just got a little excited, her mouth had run away with her. And now she was feeling stupid for sharing such things like that

It had made her realise she didn't really know Quinn at all, not as much as she thought she did. For all she knew Quinn was homophobic.

She was distracted from her thoughts as the space around her grew darker. Rachel rolled her eyes to herself, that could mean only one thing

"What can I do for you Finn?" she asked before slowly turning around to find the boy invading her personal space

He smirked slimily as he leant forward "I heard you talking to that dork Fabray" he started "You might be going to see a movie with her" yes they'd talked about it in one of their lessons too, about seeing Aquaman the motion picture, she just had to find a way to get her dads to let her go see it "How about you ditch her and we could go together instead, like a date"

She sighed heavily "You know, insulting my friend by labelling her as a dork isn't going to make a good impression on me"

"Huh?" he pulled one of his dopey usual expressions "Is that a yes or a no?"

She sighed and rolled her eyes to herself, yet again "That's a no Finn"

"Really Rachel" he scoffed, and continued to loom over her. It wasn't enough to make her cave though. She'd rather have him cockily aggravate her everyday than the... abuse she'd get at home if she went on just one date with him to shut him up "I'm captain of the football team, and you won't go out with me" he just couldn't understand it

"Get over yourself" She pushed him back so she could shut her locker and stormed away, and he was right on her heels "I'm not interested, I don't think I ever could be" no her sights were already set elsewhere... on a couple of 'elsewheres' and unless a certain someone really was homophobic, one of those personal options might actually be possible. Now if she could just escape her supposed guardians "Besides, if you think so highly of yourself, I wonder why on earth you'd want to go out with me"

"Because your new, and you could be a real somebody at this school" he grabbed her wrist and yanked her back, making her almost stumble into his arms "Besides no one says No to Finn Hudson"

"Well I think I just did. Please leave me alone Finn" she ripped her wrist away and continued to storm off, successfully this time.

Finn realised this wasn't going to be simple. But he liekd Rachel, he didn't know her but there was something about her that drew him to her, and he wanted her. And he always got what he wanted.

Maybe there was a way round this. He then remembered that Jacob kid should still have Rachel's address, maybe he should pay a visit to her fathers, and sweet talk them instead.

...

That evening Quinn flew part way from her apartment building to Rachel's. She stopped on a nearby roof top to calm herself and prepare herself for what she planned to do next.

It was so simple, she was simply going to pay a visit to Miss Rachel Berry, just to have contact, hopefully a different type of contact to what they had in school.

"Oh god, this was a bad idea... what am I supposed to say. Hi Rachel I'm Bloodstar" she'd quickly started pacing the roof once she realised exactly what she was doing. It was insane and going to end so badly "And she'll be all 'yeah I know' and you'll be 'oh right'"

And that's when Quinn realised she was still herself underneath the cape and hood. She was a dork at school, she didn't need to pretend. The only fake thing about her was the face-covering-glasses she wore when she was Quinn Fabray. So she really was a 'dork' as they labelled her, she couldn't help that.

Even with the form fitting outfit on, that Rachel found appealing, she was still nervous.

"What have I got to lose" she sighed to herself before making her feet leave the rooftop and soaring into the sky and straight towards Rachel's home.

She didn't get far before her sensitive ears tuned in on danger. She was about to sigh and change direction, to help the person in trouble before visiting Rachel when she realised... one of the voices... was Rachel's.

"What did we say?" she heard the words growled so threateningly

"No talking to boys" Yes that was Rachel, and she was whimpering, so fearful

"Exactly, no talking to boys! They only want one thing"

"I know, I didn't talk to him, he talked to me" again Rachel tried to explain quickly

"Don't smart mouth me" the same second voice growled again. She then heard a snap and Rachel yelp, the owner of the male voice must have struck her. Quinn didn't need any more motivation than that. She picked up speed and flew faster than she thought she ever had before. It was still no match for Superman or Supergirl's speed though

"But I didn't, I told Finn to leave me alone, I swear" Quinn really wished she'd learnt to tune those noises out again by now, but once she was drawn in it was hard to ignore. Rachel's crying and pain was no exception

"Then why did he tell us he was taking you on a date" another thud, he must have punched her or pushed her.

"I told him no when he asked me, he keeps asking but I'd never say yes" she sounded so hurt and so frightened, while Quinn felt helpless, she still wasn't flying fast enough. She could see Rachel's building but it would take a few more precious seconds to get there

"He shouldn't be asking in the first place, you made him" another heavy dull noise, another punch, another strike, Quinn couldn't be sure, but what she did hear was the absence of Rachel's muffled whimpers.

She used her x-ray vision as she closed in on the top floor of the apartment building. Bloodstar quickly located Rachel, passed out on her bed, with a man standing over her, his knuckles lightly bruised. She shot straight through the wall into Rachel's room, reigning dust and rubble across the floor next to Rachel's bed. She didn't immediately slow though she grabbed the man, and with all the hate in her body slammed into the man shoving and pinning him into the following wall, his head making a hole in the dry wall.

He breathed shakily as he looked into the eyes of her hooded shadowed face. She clenched her teeth as her eyes bored into him. She didn't say anything and he was speechless too, having enough trouble breathing.

Bloodstar let go of the front of his shirt that she'd automatically grabbed when she charged into him, she then took his right arm by the wrist, in fear he automatically clenched it into a fist. He had no plan to punch her, he knew that wouldn't work. He just feared for his safety like he should

Her eyes burned as she enveloped her hand round his clenched fist "You sick son of a bitch" she growled before squeezing effortlessly, she felt his bones give way and snap in his hand.

Quinn wouldn't kill, not again, not even now. If anything death was too quick, that's what she told herself, death was too good for him, so he'd mildly disfigure and threaten, then he'd be on edge for the rest of his sad little life.

He cried out, obviously, as the bones snapped and clicked, the pain burning violently, like the fire in the dark hero's eyes.

"Please" Leroy yelped "Please enough"

She could have destroyed his hand in a second but she wanted him to suffer now, that's why she did it slowly "Please?" she spat with disgust "How many times did Rachel say please?" her voice became so rough it was like a demon speaking from within Quinn.

He continued to yelp and cry and scream in agony as she crippled the very hand he'd dare to lay on Rachel. Quinn felt herself darkly feeding of his fear and pain, but this was vengeance and she was still learning. She felt she would be successful if she just managed not to kill him after the torture.

No one did this to the girl she loved and got off lightly, not like all those other criminal scum.

Bloodstar pushed herself away from the filth, letting his legs give up underneath his exhausted body. Quinn was surprised his body hadn't been sympathetic and he hadn't fainted for the pain. She dared to look at her work, his hand was hideous, misshapen, and already swelling.

The fearful hero looked back to the bed, to the unconscious bruised girl. _"How could I let this happen?"_ She thought to herself. She slowly stepped forward and wrapped Rachel up in the bed sheet she was already laying on. She then picked her up bridal style and headed for the whole in the wall where she'd just made her entrance.

As she passed the snivelling man sat up against the wall she glared at him sternly and ground out "You ever come near her again, I'll finish what I started"

He wasn't stupid, he knew she meant his hand, and that she'd damage him further, if not kill him if he ever tried anything again.

Maybe Superman and Supergirl were right, death wasn't the answer. She really could see that now as she took Rachel away from her prison.

...

"Quinn" Kara had waited at their apartment for when her sister returned. She'd hoped for some gossip a few details on how this supposed super hero wooing might have gone but she didn't expect to see Quinn walk in from the balcony with a wrapped up body in her arms and concrete dust all over her clothes "What happened?"

"They were hurting her" Quinn said weakly "I had to take her away"

"Who hurt her?" Kara rushed to her side to see the bruised girl close up

"It was one of her dads... but the other, I saw him with my x ray vision when I scanned the apartment. He was in the next room watching TV" her voice was such a contrast to the sinister one she'd used mere minutes before "There's no way he didn't know what was happening"

Kara just looked at her sister with sympathy "Here I'll get your door" she rushed forward and opened Quinn's bedroom door for her to take Rachel inside

"Thanks" she muttered softly when she passed her sister. Once inside she took Rachel to her bed and laid her down, unravelling the sheet already wrapped round her and flattening it out to cover Rachel instead. Quinn noted how she'd have to get Rachel's things at some point, her clothes and some of her belongings, but right now she'd stay by the girls side until she woke. She didn't want Rachel waking here alone.

...

When Rachel stirred she immediately felt round her eye and on her ribs start to burn, that's when she remembered how last night had ended; with another strike that sent her into an involuntary sleep. She held onto her bed sheet for comfort, comforted by that familiarity... but then something felt wrong, the light behind her closed eyes, the windows were on the wrong side of her.

She ripped her eyes open, immediately wincing at the pain round her left eye.

Rachel didn't see the hooded figure sat against the wall opposite the foot of the bed. The tiny whimper the brunette had let out disturbed Quinn from her own sleep that had taken over in the early hours of the morning.

When she moved Rachel caught the movement out of the corner of her eye. The little brunette let out a gasp "Bloodstar... wh-where am I?"

"Your safe" Quinn kept her voice a little rough to disguise it. She slowly stood up, keeping her hood up and her head down. She hadn't thought about revealing her identity but if she wanted to keep Rachel here and safe she'd have to reveal who she was.

"I don't understand" her creased brow emphasised her confusion

"You were in danger, Rachel" she explained softly, wasn't it obvious. Had Rachel spent so long getting hurt by them that she didn't see it anymore

Her eyes widened in surprise, pain momentarily forgotten "You know who I am?"

"Of course I do" she sat down on the lip of the bed next to Rachel.

The brunette narrowed as the light through the window caught on the blonde girls face. She reached out before she could be stopped and dragged the hood down off her hero's face to reveal her true identity "Quinn" her voice trembled

Quinn just smiled shyly "Yeah"

"Oh god" Rachel said softly as she stared at the other girl "Oh god" she repeated louder as some realisation hit her "I told you I like Bloodstar and- oh god" she cringed and blushed

"It's okay" Quinn rushed, taking one of Rachel's hands away from the brunettes face "It's really okay. I fe- ah... it's just okay" she backed out of telling her something she wasn't sure Rachel would believe anyway.

"You're really Bloodstar?" she checked

"Yeah" Quinn nodded as she kept hold of Rachel's hand

"And you saved me?"

"Of course I did, I would have saved you earlier if I'd known. I'm so sorry" she could feel herself getting weepy and hateful of mainly herself.

"It's okay... it happens Quinn, you didn't have to do that, they just get upset sometimes" she tried to excuse. Mostly making excuses for herself so she wouldn't blame herself

"Don't make excuses for them Rachel, they're disgusting, they're evil" she spat making Rachel tense "Sorry" she mumbled as an after though

"I can't believe you're Bloodstar" Rachel mumbled almost mindlessly after a moment of silence "And you keep saving me"

"Sorry about that" she chuckled ever so lightly "I guess we've got a lot to talk about" she pulled her hand gently from Rachel's and headed to the bedroom door

"Thank you Quinn" she heard Rachel call timidly after her

"It was nothing" she assured her "I can't stand by and let someone I L-..." she cleared her throat "There's some clothes in the draws over there, wear what you want, I'll go get some of your things later" she started towards the door, still in her Bloodstar outfit "But for now I'll make you some breakfast, join me out here when you're ready" she smiled sadly before disappearing out of the bedroom door and closing it behind her.

* * *

**Let us know what you think...**


	10. Dazed

**Thanks for taking the time to review the previous chapter: kutee, Devin Jaste, LoveSKINS94, priscilla20, ShadowCub, 2 gleeky, Guest, Maggie's Love, sayitwithyourhands, YourInnate, NZgleek91, Kell1310, mika-faberryluver4395, laylarei, Nightlancer600 and Gleek4life353.**

**Posted: 9****/5/13**

* * *

Dazed

Relax. That wasn't a word heard often at Kane manor recently. Not since Renee and Kate had attended the extravagant party of the newest mysterious character in Gotham City, the one with just one name: 'Alice'. The mysterious woman had turned out to be far more interesting than her simple name, but still none of the expensive computers and time had bought up any information on her, and neither of the two women knew where to start looking in the expanse of the city.

Even the venue for the party had been paid for in cash, untraceable. And the staff who'd worked the party... they were untraceable too. All it said to Kate was that there was new trouble in town and this Alice had the usual team of goons.

So that's why after a day of training the four residents of Kane mansion were trying to just relax in the living room, with the open fireplace, alit and glowing bright to keep them warm, and the television on, displaying the usual news real.

It didn't last long though. Their evening awoke with the doorbell ringing.

"I'll get it" Renee sighed as she untangled herself from Kate's arms and climbed off the sofa. Santana and Brittany had taken separate arm chairs. The awkward atmosphere round the two had not gone unnoticed.

She lazily wandered to the front door and opened it. "Mr Wayne? What can we do of you?"

"Bruce?" the moment Kate had heard Renee half greet their guest she rushed to the door too

"I have some information, on the person you've been trying to investigate" as he said that two heads poked their way out of the living room into the grand dark hallway to indiscreetly spy on the adults "Maybe we should talk in private" he suggested as he nodded to the two teens as explanation. Renee and Kate both looked in the direction of his nod. Renee just smiled discretely while Kate chose to sigh and ignore them

"Of course, we'll go downstairs" she said as she waved for the tall man with the dark hair to come in. Renee closed the door behind him, then Kate led her girlfriend and the guest to the door hidden from view by the central extravagant staircase from the front door.

The door slammed closed with a loud echo, leaving the teens alone and trapped int heir oblivious bubble.

"Damn" Santana seethed

"What's wrong?"

"Them!" she exclaimed and gestured to the door "We've been training what feels like forever and we're still kept in the dark"

"We've only been here a couple of months" Brittany sighed. Although if she was honest she wasn't sure how long they'd been here, being trapped inside made them lose track of time.

"Don't you wanna know why Bruce Wayne is here and why they took him into the secret room" Santana sneered as she kept her eyes on the door

"Maybe he's Batman" Brittany shrugged. When she got an unamused glare from the Latina she chuckled "I'm joking"

"Well I'm not just gonna stand here and let them have all the fun" Santana grumbled. She grabbed Brittany's wrist, ignoring the tingle of the skin on skin contact that she hadn't felt in a week. "Come on" she said as she dragged the blonde

"San, where are we going?" Brittany complained as her feet led her where Santana wanted to take her

"Don't you wanna know what goes on behind that door?" She asked as they stopped in front of it "We already know Renee is the Questions and Kate is Batwoman but they never share down there with us. We're ready, what are they waiting for?"

"The training we need to reach theirs level would take years" Brittany tried to be the voice of reason, even if she didn't want to agree with what she was saying "It's not for us to say we're ready"

"You pinned Kate three times today, she only got you down once" Santana said blankly "Now do you wanna know what they're talking about"

Brittany sighed, then laughed lightly to herself "I'd love to know what happens behind that door, but its reinforced with, like, 10 inches of steel, you're not going to be able to break it"

Santana smirked to the blonde "I was thinking of breaking in" she seemed to calm, to home in on something inside, then in the blink of an eye, like turning a light on, Santana became firestorm. "I know I've got the hang of this now" she reached out, hovering her hands towards the door

Brittany watched as a pulse of energy seemed to hit the door and it rippled, like water. "What was that?"

"I've manipulated the material, its now like a liquid instead of a solid, you can walk through. But I suggest you keep your eyes closed and hold your breath while you do"

Brittany looked at her suspiciously "You're not going to stop that while I'm halfway through or something are you"

Santana narrowed her eyes at the blonde "Why would I do that?"

The blonde just shrugged

"Just go, I'll be right behind you" the Latina encouraged.

Brittany hesitated for a moment before she approached the door slowly, she reached out and touched the surface of the wood layer of the door... only as Santana expected her fingers sunk straight through. She reached further to find a cooler liquid behind, that was the 10 inch thick steel door, the real door hidden by the flimsy wooden layer to disguise it.

"_Clever, you're learning"_ Jason commented from inside Santana's head.

He was still there then, he was quieter though lately. Santana wondered if he was getting weaker.

"_Like you ever thought of that"_ she projected back her snide comment mentally.

"_I only ever used firestorm in defence, when it was needed"_ he verbally defended himself from his host.

"_Sure you did"_ she muttered back with an eye roll

Meanwhile Brittany cautiously looked back at Santana who just nodded impatiently. She then looked back to the door, closed her eyes and held her breath before taking the few steps that would take her into the secret super sanctum.

When Brittany opened her eyes again she found a dark spiral staircase. Seconds later the walls lit up around her as Santana walked into the back of her, nearly knocking her over

"Sorry" the Latina mumbled softly "Didn't think you'd still be here"

"Sorry too, I should have got out of your way" Brittany awkwardly mumbled too. Every time they touched, since that night, had bought on these awkward little moments where they'd apologise then pretend nothing ever happened "So we should, ah, head down the stairs" she pointed to the spiral staircase down the short corridor ahead of them" after an awkward pause she started forward. The lighting dimmed as Santana 'turned off' the firestorm, her hair returning from its fire strands to its raven colouring. And her clothes changing from the form fitting red and yellow uniform, with the oversized shoulder pads, disappeared revealing her normal clothes underneath.

As the pair snuck down the stairs and down a winding cave like path they closed in on the sound of voices.

"I've received information into the new character you two were looking into" the voice of Mr Wayne echoed in the cavern like area ahead of them. The teens hid in the shadows of the entry hall they'd wandered down.

"I'm surprised you haven't been too busy hunting your own bad guys" Kate commented as Santana and Brittany saw the suited man with the dark hair hand over a memory stick.

"I didn't find this, it was Barbara" He told them.

"Batgirl?" Renee asked. She'd heard rumours Batgirl was on the night prowl again, but she didn't know it was true.

"Yes" he confirmed "she found Alice's warehouse base not far from the docks on the edge of the city"

"Why was she looking?" Kate asked when she stopped reading.

"She wasn't, she was following her own trail for her own investigation. She didn't realise what she'd found, just what she saw was suspicious so she passed the information to me, it felt related to what you recently informed me" he defended his student, she always had enough to deal with "I've got to say Kate, I wonder why you're so intrigued by this character"

Renee folded her arms, ready defensively, as she asked "Yeah I've been wondering too"

"It's nothing" she sighed as she kept her eyes sternly on her the documents on the screen in front of her "She just... its nothing" Kate hesitated again. Renee eyed her suspiciously, she'd try and ask again later, when there was no one else around, she was sure she still wouldn't get an answer then though.

"Well unless there's anything else I might be able to help with..." Bruce trailed off as he tried to interrupt the awkward silence between the two women. His comment was partially sarcastic anyway, he didn't plan on assisting them anymore, they didn't tend to work so directly together unless the situation _really_ called for it.

"No, but thank you Bruce" Renee actually spoke but never took her eyes off Kate who seemed too taken in by what she was reading. "Kate might actually be able to sleep tonight"

"That's what you think" the red head commented lowly "We're going to be busy tonight"

"Why do I get the impression that's not in the way I hope" Renee sighed playfully.

Bruce let out a small chuckle "I'm show myself out" he told them before turning to leave

"Thanks again Bruce" Renee called after him "And thank Barbara if you get a chance" she reminded him

"I will" he called back

"Dear do you have anything to say?" Renee muttered dryly

"What? Oh, thanks Bruce" she called over her shoulder to the slowly retreating man.

"No problem" this had been one of his easiest night tasks in ages, it really was no trouble playing mail man, especially if it gave him the opportunity to check on the other mysterious characters in Gotham, well the ones he considered as his allies.

Suddenly Santana realised Mr Wayne was heading right this way. She flickered, making the firestorm persona layer over her and rushed toward Brittany wrapping both arms around her. Brittany's eyes widened as she was pushed back. She quickly realised what was happening when she didn't feel the solid rock behind her, but a liquid wall she was quickly sinking into. She drew in a sharp breath and closed her eyes tightly as she and Santana disappeared inside the rock.

It was like being underwater, she couldn't breathe, she didn't want to dare try. Normally after 5 seconds she'd feel the burning in the bottom of her lungs and she'd want to take another breath but right here being held by Santana she felt safe. She felt if she just focused on the feel of Santana's body pressed against hers she could just hold her breath a little longer... as if having Santana meant she needed nothing else, not even air... _"No Brittany don't think like that, you told her it meant nothing"_ only days after had a few details come back to the blonde, the way it felt the way she felt the last time she was held by this...

Santana tried to concentrate on the viscosity of the material around her, so she didn't trap them, maybe crush them in. It was made harder by the fact she needed to concentrate on the dull echo of footsteps passing by their impossible hiding place. And that was made harder by the fact her heart was thudding so heavily in her chest at holding the other girl so close.

When she realised his heavy footsteps had faded she dried to step backwards, only in the scramble to hide, Brittany's foot had dragged and got caught behind Santana's. So as she stepped back she fell taking the blonde with her out of the wall and onto the cold uneven ground beneath them with.

It took a second for the air to return to their lungs and for firestorm to hibernate before Santana realised she and Brittany were in a compromising position "I'm so sorry" Brittany breathed as she tried to clamber away, but only managing to hover over Santana some more.

Browne eyes found blue and at that connection in this position it sparked a mere flash of a memory. Santana remembered the way Brittany looked at her that night, she felt butterflies at her vulnerability from that night, but she didn't remember feeling like that the time before. The nerves she would have been feeling then had been dissolved in alcohol, leaving her feeling free and faux confident.

But now, she just felt vulnerable, for letting it happen and barely being able to remember it. And now worrying Brittany remembered more and worrying she had embarrassed herself that night, especially with the way Brittany practically ran the next morning.

She still remembered Brittany's words clearly, the way she called her cute and said it was obvious she didn't do that sort of thing often. Who Was Brittany to assume she didn't have one night stands all the time. She just hadn't recently, not that that was any of Brittany's business anyway.

The clearing of a throat next to them made them both slowly look up. When they found Renee, arms folded and wearing a smirk, looking down at them they scrambled to stand. They quickly dusted off their clothing and tried to act calmly, as they waited to be scolded

"What are you two doing down here?"

Santana mirrored Renee's body language by folding her arms too "We figured it was about time we got a look in on the underground of this house, I mean Britts and I live here too and you're training us" she rambled defensively

"You may have done some training, you may feel you're ready. But have you thought of just talking to us?" she asked them. She knew too well the un-joy of always living at someone else's pace "not, I dunno, drinking expensive liquor and venturing on sexcapades because you're pissed off" that smirk was back on her face

Santana had to duck her head when she felt the heat on her cheeks. Brittany managed to keep calm, despite how she was feeling inside about further reminders of that night.

"Kate, we got some visitors!" Renee called out, not even bothering to look behind her. They all waited as they heard the approaching footsteps of doom.

"What are you two doing down here?" she snapped as soon as she saw the guilty pair "H-How did you even get down here, did you break down the door?" she accused

"No Santana-" Brittany jumped in to save the day only to back down again as Kate's fiery gaze shot her way "... she um, liquefied the door and we phased through it" Kate's eyes narrowed curiously, she then looked back to the teen Latina

Okay, even Kate had to admit that was kinda clever, most thought of any ability as a weapon, not a tool, she had to give Santana some credit "What made you think you could just come down here?"

"You let Bruce Wayne got a look inside the cave, how comes he got special treatment?" Santana attacked with a question "Though hearing what he had to say I'm now wondering if what Britt said earlier wasn't so far from the truth"

Brittany noted how that's the second time Santana had abbreviated her name, like you might for a friend. But they weren't friends, or were they.

"You didn't already figure it out from what you heard" Renee teased Santana's previous cockiness.

"He's Batman, right?" Brittany asked cautiously

The two women nodded "Not information I'd go spreading though" Renee added the obvious.

"So what are you going to do now that we know all your secrets?"

Kate sighed "Look, if you two are serious, then suit up" she said to the three witness's surprise. She then said very sternly "But know just how serious _this_ is"

"Kate? Don't joke, they're just kids" Renee said cautiously next to her girlfriends ear

"They've escalated daily in the training programmes we devised for them" she muttered to her girlfriend, although it was clear enough for everyone else to hear "So if you believe you're ready, get ready to head out in an hour. If not, stay here. Just know I'm not going to mollycoddle you, we'll be a team"

"You'll treat us as equal?" Santana asked hopeful. She could feel firestorm tingling at her fingertips.

"Not likely" Renee scoffed uncontrollably. She shied away when she saw the glare she was getting from Kate "Sorry" she mumbled

"Just get ready if you're coming" Kate sighed before walking away. Renee followed wondering what had Kate so uptight at the moment.

Left alone Santana turned curiously to Brittany "What are you going to do?"

"Um, well, I've been waiting for a chance like this in so long... guess I'll need to get my old gear from upstairs" she decided quite quickly. This was why she'd been bought to Kane mansion in the first place, right?

"Okay, see you later, I'll just wait here" she peered round the corner at the rest of the cave that she could investigate while she waited. It wasn't like she needed to change or anything.

"Oh right" Brittany started to walk away when she stopped again. Too many things were on her mind right now, she wanted to try and test the waters to see how Santana was feeling. "You know, I wish things weren't so awkward between us. I mean I thought we decided it didn't mean anything"

"It didn't" in fact she hadn't noticed things were that awkward anyway. Maybe the holding had felt weird but that was to be expected seeing as they weren't close anyway.

"It was just a bit of fun right?" Brittany shrugged "We're only seventeen and-"

"I'm sixteen actually" Santana wasn't sure why it mattered

"Sixteen?" she looked like she was cringing

"Yeah" Santana nodded

"Right..."

"What" she narrowed her eyes on the blonde "you got something against sleeping with people younger than you?"

"No, I just thought you were older" Brittany defended

"Its only a year, its probably not even that much between us, just a few months" Santana pointed out, feeling the need to defend her age, she hadn't needed to when she was being labelled as a young a brilliant mind "What's the big deal?"

"I don't know, I just worry about you, you're usually shy and I felt kinda mean with what I said and how I acted that morning" Brittany stepped a little closer so her own shy mumbling could actually be heard.

"I'm not myself lately, don't worry about me" she explained and reassured "I'm a big girl I can handle it" Jason was being quiet lately, Santana was starting to miss his opinions _"What is up with her?"_

"_I think I might know... I'm the only one out of the three of us who actually remembers what happened that night... unless your girlfriend has started to remember too" _she could hear the smirk in his tone but dismissed the girlfriend comment, she was too focused on another comment he'd made

"_I thought you said you didn't watch"_ if she could have glared at him she would_ "... if you had a body I'd punch you right now"_

"_You could try punching yourself and see if that works"_ again with that damn smirk, she could almost see him, in her memories when he'd tease her.

"I guess but I just wanted to make sure" Brittany shrugged vulnerably

"We've avoided talking about this all week, why are you bringing it up now?"

"It's nothing" Brittany shook her head dismissively

Santana closed in on the other girl as she scoffed "Oh yeah? It's obviously not nothing if you're starting to act weird"

"I just started remembering a few things, after hiding in the wall... its really nothing"

Why did Santana feel like she had the upper hand right about now. Maybe because Brittany looked embarrassed about something, and Santana had been the one worried she'd embarrassed herself.

"I gotta go change" Brittany excused as she started back up the uneven corridor back to the door they came through.

"_I know it was just a one night thing"_ Jason sighed inside her head _"and I know you both know that"_ he stressed that point "_and maybe its was a moment of weakness in the-the moment of your, um passions"_

"_Okay, eww. Get to your point"_ she replied mentally too, not wanting to share any of her strange conversations with this boy with the outside world.

"_She may have told you she loved you just before you both fell asleep..."_

Santana's eyes bolted at the possibilities of what that could mean. She also seemed to remember what it felt like to be shot down, she hoped Jason was right at it was the alcohol and the atmosphere that made that spill _"Oh"_

"_... yeah so she might have remembered that and that's why she's now worried, she's probably wondering if you remember or not"_

"_How comes you know so much about girls?" _Santana sighed defeatist_ "I thought I was the only woman in your life"_ she added with a little mischief

"_Is it really hard to believe I might have had a girlfriend or two before we were friends"_

"_Two? You player"_ she smirked again, enjoying her teasing revenge

"_Not at the same time!" _he yelped, not wanting to think the wrong thing about her.

"_Oh and here you were making me think you were interesting"_ Santana added before she started in the same direction Brittany had just gone in

"_Wait where are we going? You're going after her?"_ Jason asked almost excitedly.

"_She can't get past the door without me, and Kate and Renee are busy right now, so I'll let her out"_ she explained her innocence. She wouldn't push Brittany with anymore

...

Santana, in her everyday clothes, sat in the back of a black van, with blacked out windows, opposite Brittany... or should she say NightSabre. In the driver's seat sat The Question, with Batwoman in the passenger's seat.

As she looked round he empty can of a vehicle she grumbled "This isn't as glamorous as a Batmobile"

"Well you wouldn't all fit on my bike" Batwoman replied sarcastically.

Santana let out a big sigh "Are we there yet?"

No one saw Renee smiling to herself under her faceless mask. Santana's ever changing attitude could always make her smile.

"Why are you acting like a child" Brittany hissed as she fiddled with her ski mask in her hands. Months ago this had all felt like a dream, what she wanted to do, she should have been as excited as the girl opposite her... but she was distracted.

"I'm sorry it's just" she rubbed the tip of her thumps along her fingers, as if feeling the tension beneath the skin, feeling firestorm right there waiting to be unleashed "I'm kinda excited... it's not like I ever planned this, I wasn't sneaking away in the middle of the night to fight crime, I was in a lab using my head to help a guy do the opposite"

"_That's not quite what we were doing"_ Jason interrupted

"_You know what I meant"_ she sighed back mentally

"Stop here, we're close but we don't need them to hear us coming" Batwoman interrupted all thoughts as Renee did as she was told and pulled the van over.

...

"B!" Was all Santana could think to yell before she had to launch herself at the girl and knock her to the ground instead, before that thing could attack her "Where the hell are you?" she asked as she stared down into blue eyes.

"Huh?" Brittany asked, her mind foggy.

...When had it all turned to shit? They'd got out the van, scanned the warehouse and circled it, noting all exits. Then they'd chosen the door they would take, one at the back.

They snuck in, creeping through some back rooms filled with various unexplainable devices and other items that Batwoman told them they'd investigate once the area was clear. When they found the door to the forecourt of the warehouse they immediately heard voices. The team of four oddly dressed characters had kept low as they made it a short distance between the door and a stack of crates.

They had all peered between and over them at some point to watch the goings on in the centre of the room. This Alice character, she looked like a doll, with pale skin and rouge on her cheeks, just like all the other weird characters in this dark city. Many men and women stood around her, as she spoke.

"_We could take them" _Santana remembered whispering confidently to the three others with her, all of who's faces were hidden. Santana didn't feel vulnerable though, she may not have unleashed firestorm yet because the light when her hair became fire would give her away in this dimly lit space. Firestorm was just under the surface layer of skin anyway, it would take nothing to bring it to life.

They had quickly formed a strategic plan to surround the circle of people and take them all down so they could... whatever Kate wanted with this Alice character, it would have been easier if they knew why Kate was interested in the first place.

They jumped out ready to take them down and that's when everything went wrong. It was unreal, not to Santana but to a normal human it was almost completely unreal. It was as if the moon shining through the skylight about the group helped them transform...

"Get your head out of the clouds" Santana yelled right in Brittany's masked face before she rolled off of her and then offered her hand to Brittany to help her up.

"What are they?" Brittany's voice sounded as dazed as she probably was, after that winding knock to the floor

"How the hell should I know?" she collected Brittany's rattan sticks from the floor and threw them to the other girl before turning in time to flame another were-animal

"But they were people and now they're not they're... they're creatures" Brittany snapped into action, executing a spin kick to knock another creature flying "It's weird"

"You're telling-" Santana, still in her firestorm form, went straight for a punch to the skull of the brute of a monster creature that tried to tackle them "-Me!"

"This is like something out of Alice in wonderland"

"Why do you say that?" they stood back to back as they continued their fight

"She calls herself Alice" Brittany explained

"Right" Santana breathed, why did all the crazy find its way into Gotham "Just need a damn creepy smiley cat and the party's complete"

"Where did Batwoman and The Question go?" Brittany asked, she never even noticed them leave in the chaos

"Alice ran for it" Santana liquefied the floor ahead of her so the next were-creature would sink into the concrete. She then retracted her ability letting it re harden, trapping the bear or wolf or whatever this guy had become. "Bats went after her, no idea where The Q went, probably after her"

They're heads were so focused on each other and the creatures attacking them, running at them and flying away from them from the myriad of techniques Santana had mastered, or being knocked to the ground in a bleeding heap by Brittany and her simple yet effective fighting moves. They were so perfectly focused when working together the crashing of a van through one of the flimsy metal doors made them both flinch

They both chanced glances over as the dust and debris started to clear. They saw The Question stick her head out of the window, her hat the most recognisable thing through the dust "Get in"

"We're giving up!" Santana yelled her question. She didn't want to give up, not when they were getting the hang of this.

"Just get in, there's too many!" she shouted more sternly.

"Come on" Brittany took Santana's hand and encouraged her away from snapping jaws and to their basic getaway vehicle.

"Where's Batwoman?" Santana asked, her breathing heavy and exhausted and Firestorm being 'put away' for now so she didn't set anything alight in the van.

"I don't know, I saw her heading for the room"

.

From bad to worse, as Kate, yes Kate because she felt vulnerable right now, found herself dangling off the side of the a flat roof building that neighboured the warehouse where the chaos had started.

She'd followed Alice when the woman made a break for it up the metal staircase inside the warehouse that took them past the offices that overlooked the floor then to the fire escape. Alice had effortlessly jumped to another fire escape on that next building. She didn't plan on being captured if her people failed.

Batwoman caught up on that roof tip tackling Alice to the ground. But her nemesis strength was as easy to misjudge as her own. That's probably how she got thrown when she stepped out of place, in their little punching duel.

Alice looked down at her wriggling victim that hung over the edge of the building

"This is payback" she sneered with such satisfaction in her voice too. It felt like pure luck that their fight had ended like this

"Wha-What did I ever do t-to you?" she was growing breathless as she tried to cling on to the building for dear life. She really needed to develop the cape into some sort of partial parachute... if she didn't die any time soon.

"You" she growled "left me"

"What?" she tried to pull herself up again, her fingers inside the gloves clung to the concrete edge. Alice seemed to thrive on the way she fought and squirmed, she only looked a little surprised when Batwoman got her forearms hooked onto the top of the building.

She grinned down evilly at the struggling dark hero. She pressed her foot down onto Batwoman's hand making her grit her teeth, determined not to weaken her grip or tear her hand away from what was causing the burning pain "Goodbye" she sneered as she lowered her head "Kate"

Everything paused around them as her true name was uttered.

Alice didn't stop there though, it was just in Kate's head that the world actually paused, like time would truly be so kind to her. As Alice twisted her foot to grind it down onto Kate's fingers she saw her only chance. At least she might bring this villain down too.

It was like she flinched she took her left arm out of the folded arm type hook hold she had on the roof top ledge and dug her wrist guard spikes into the fleshy calf that had just been revealed to her in that simple foot twist.

Alice cried out a hideous scream as Kate tugged with all her weight ripping the leg open violently. She felt the grip slip away as it ripped free, rather than pulling the woman down with her she fell alone down into the dark alley way beneath.

She collided with the edge of a dumpster with a loud crash that echoed round her before she hit the concrete. She was disorientated by the blow induced by the edge of that dumpster, that spun her the rest of the way to the ground. Her fizzy head heard the screech of tires in the not too distant distance, then the opening of a car door and rush of footsteps.

"I've got you" the body whispered as it wrapped itself round her and pulled her off the ground. And lead her to the van where two other passengers waited.

She resisted when her head cleared a little "No, we need to-"

"We need to get everyone home, we weren't ready" Renee's voice encouraged her away from the violence.

"I'm sorry" she had been blinded by her own intrigue, and knew that.

"It's okay" Renee got her into the front passenger seat of the van before slamming the door and rushing round to the driver's side and into the van to finally complete their slow get away. The Question was surprised to not see those weird transformed humans bearing down at them through the wing mirror on the van.

"You're covered in blood" Renee commented as she saw it, shiny, all over one of Kate's wrist guards

"Don't touch it!" she managed to regain a straight head long enough to "It's evidence" She said more calmly. She then groaned in pain and held her side, there had to be some broken ribs there, whether it was the dumpster fall or Alice's mean punches she couldn't be sure

Renee furrowed her brow behind her mask with worry. No one wanted to see the open they loved in pain, even if its what they'd all ventured out of Kane manor for, inevitable pain. "You two okay?" she asked the two teens in the back.

"Uh-huh" Santana uttered as she tried to still regain her breath. She'd never felt that tired after training with Firestorm

"What were those things?" Brittany asked

"I-I don't know" Kate stuttered. None of them, ever before, had felt as vulnerable and as unprepared... and as foolish as they all did now.

* * *

**Let us know what you think... I think...**


	11. Everything, Every Time

**Thanks for reviewing since the previous chapter: Harley Quinn Davidson, Curly Haired Wookie, Maggie's Love, LoveSKINS94, D3MI-D3M0N, NZgleek91, Devin Jaste, Stephanie2713 and Nightlancer600. And thanks Parawhoreforlife for the PM.**

**Hopefully this chapter will solve some of the lack of Faberry issues.**

**Posted: 22/5/13**

* * *

Everything, Every Time

Quinn landed on the balcony, fully kitted out in her Bloodstar outfit, she was shortly followed by Supergirl in her skirt and long sleeved top with her mid drift showing and red cape, then Wondergirl in her red sleeveless and shoulder-less body suit, her gold wristbands, and gold shoulder guard on her right shoulder as well as a single red glove on her right hand. Her own lasso was tangled round her middle, ready fro when she needed it. It was red like her clothing and looked almost telekinetic or electrical like it wasn't made of solid material but of energy.

Rachel wasn't where they'd left her. For a moment Quinn panicked but as soon as the balcony doors were closed by Kara behind them, and the noise from the city below was blocked out she could hear music coming from her room. Her hearing intensified as she picked up on Rachel's voice too.

"_... You calm the storm and you give me rest. You hold my hands, you won't let me fall_" The sound of the diva's voice calmed Quinn's racing heart and soothed the adrenaline pumping through her veins after their adventure on the west coast battling a forest fire "_You steal my heart and you take my breath away. Would you take me in, take me deeper now. And how can I stand here with you and not be moved..._"

Quinn left Kara and Cassie chatting in the kitchen area as she headed straight for her own room. She knocked gently on the door first, and waited as Rachel stopped singing and said "Come in"

She cautiously opened the door "Hey" she greeted just as gently before she closed the door behind her.

Rachel was sat on the far side of the bed looking away from the door "Hey" she glanced back over her shoulder then away again. Her eyes then widened to herself as she looked back at Quinn again in her charred clothing "What happened to you?" she got up and rushed over

"Forest fire, took the three of us, Superman and a few others to put it out with the authorities" Quinn explained as she took her hood down revealing her grey and charcoaled face. "Even saved a few trapped people" she added quietly, afraid she sounded like she might be boasting or something

"No bad guys then?" Rachel asked lightly as she traced the side of Quinn's smoky face. She smelt as bad as an ash tray but it didn't push Rachel away.

"Nope, no one we could blame" which was probably better for all Quinn's worked up aggression she still held onto. She had taken Rachel away from those people on the Friday night and it was now Sunday evening, and she still felt so much hatred and fury for what she found that night. She worked hard to hide it well

"... I like this song" Quinn said awkwardly as she stepped away from Rachel, afraid of what their closeness might lead to

Rachel cringed a little "Sorry... I went through your music..." she'd been home alone for a few hours though, so she'd needed something to occupy her mind and time "I just wanted to find something comforting. But I shouldn't have invaded your privacy or your belongings"

"I don't mind... I like music..." she wandered away from the brunette toward her cheap stereo system on top of the chest of draws "I especially like listening to music with you... and when you sing" she picked up the CD to see which one Rachel had picked out of her not so great selection.

Rachel just sighed to herself "Some crazy weekend this was" funny how Quinn was hardly here but she didn't feel as alone, not as alone as she would have felt with her dads in the same apartment as her for 24 hours a day "One Friday night I'm home... then I'm here and safe and... is it wrong to feel on edge, like the walls are going to come crashing down around me any minute now"

"No... I don't think it's wrong to feel like that... you must have felt like that all the time anyway" Quinn dropped the CD when she realised what she'd just said. She looked back to Rachel who still stood awkwardly near the foot of the bed. "Sorry I shouldn't- it-it's none of my business"

"No you're right... I don't like to think about what they did" she hugged her sides as if to cover the bruises she knew were still visible under her clothes. "But it happened and... you swept me off my feet and took me away" she smiled at the taller girl "You know I'm kinda hurt you didn't tell me... you couldn't have just whispered it was you before I told you all those things" she sat on the edge of the bed and bowed her head to hid the rising blush on her face "Before I embarrassed myself" she chuckled lightly

Quinn knelt in front of her, not wanting to sit next to Rachel and contaminate her bed, the bed she hadn't slept in since bringing Rachel here, because that would be awkward "You didn't embarrass yourself"

"Really?" Rachel scoffed, the usually confident girl was still afraid to meet those Hazel eyes that made Quinn stand out from her blue eyed family.

"Yeah" she admitted with ease "... I'm just sorry that _I'm_ Bloodstar"

"Why are you sorry?" Rachel furrowed her brow, hearing the doubt in the other girl's voice also made her find the courage to connect eyes

"Because" Quinn seemed to squirm awkwardly for a moment "you were crushing on Bloodstar and it turns out, she's just your dorky friend Quinn"

"Quinn" Rachel's voice trembled in pity for Quinn not thinking much of her human self "Bloodstar isn't the only one I've been having feelings for" it came out as almost a whisper

"Oh..." Quinn squeaked, the awkwardly cleared her throat and pulled away from the other girl. She went back to her dresser and started going through the draws, to find a change of clothes.

"Quinn?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you save me?" she asked the distracted blonde

"Be-because..." she stopped before she just stuttered some more "Because I felt, you needed saving" she still kept her head down looking for clothes even though her hands had already found the items she wanted.

"But you just happened to be near enough to save me right then" Rachel pointed out the details. How come Quinn had just happened to be in the area?

"I was on my way to yours actually... as Bloodstar, to try and impress you. I planned on maybe visiting you a number of times" she pulled out the set of sweats and other items she needed and put them on top of the dresser, before she closed the door and turned back to face the other girl shyly "And then maybe when I was ready to reveal my secret to you, you wouldn't just be _crushing_ on Bloodstar it would be more and maybe you wouldn't mind or feel let down that it was me under the hood"

"I wouldn't have been disappointed..." Rachel chuckled nervously "I like you Quinn... very much"

"But you said you liked Bloodstar-"

"Yeah... but I like you too, and I know you a lot better... and I like you a lot more than I liked her. But I thought you weren't interested, that you might even be uncomfortable with the idea of a girl being with another girl-"

"No I am comfortable" she rushed "I was just surprised you were..."

Rachel huffed an only slightly humorous laugh "We've known each other months Quinn... you never saw me staring at you when you studied, when we sat in the library, or the choir room... or most of our lessons?"

"I'm sorry... no I didn't notice" she felt the heat on her cheeks and scolded herself mentally for blushing

"I was so envious of those books" Rachel laughed again lightly, the noise music to Quinn's ears, more musical than the song that was still playing quietly in the background "you were always so interested in them, they got all your attention"

"They didn't really, I'd find myself thinking about you instead of how to solve the next equation all the time" Quinn bit her bottom lip after that admission.

"Really?" Quinn just nodded as she leant back against the dresser "You're amazing"

"No I'm not" she shook her head

"But I think you are" Rachel argued softly "Where did you come from?" it was almost rhetorical but Quinn didn't catch that.

"Well apparently I'm from a planet called Krypton that's been destroyed, Kara said something about seeing the last piece float into a blue sun but-"

"No I just meant-" Rachel interrupted with a smile "You- you're so strong but with me you're so different" she looked back down to her hands in her lap

"I care about you" she reminded Rachel. They hadn't spoken about this before though, she knew Rachel knew she was hesitant, maybe she should try and explain why "You know, before I came here, I went to a boarding school. I got a crush, my first crush, on a girl, the head cheerlead... she, I'm not entirely sure, maybe she was interested. She asked for help after class on her math, she was nice to me. We'd even hang out for a little bit after I tutored her, a couple of times. Then one night she shows up at my dorm and she's taking me to the football field... she kissed me and I flew"

"You what?" Rachel creased her brow and tried to fight whatever was biting her in the gut.

"Well we were kissing and the next thing I knew I was a few inches off the ground. It was like kissing her... my first kiss, made me feel so light" Quinn tried to remember more but all she could feel was the nervousness and then feeling scared when it went wrong.

"She must have been someone special" Rachel muttered but there was a sting to her words, like a tiny hint of jealousy.

"Just a first crush" Quinn brushed off, whether she had picked up on Rachel's jealousy or not the brunette was unsure "It was the first time I flew, I didn't even know I could until then" she didn't add in the detail that it had only happened a few months ago.

"She still sounds pretty special" Rachel just mumbled again

"Nowhere near as special as you" Quinn said more sternly "She ran when she saw what I could do... I'm not comparing, I just wonder if you'll run too... in time you might not be such a fan of my non-human-ness" It was just a test, Quinn had already against her will felt drawn to Rachel and opened her heart, she just hoped Rachel wouldn't do what Stacey had done, she didn't want Rachel to run, she meant too much.

"I'm a Bloodstar fan remember" Rachel stood up again; wanting to know what Quinn would feel if they kissed, would that lift her off the ground too? "I really like you, and I'm not air head cheerleader" she grinned

Quinn chuckled lightly too, though Stacey wasn't an air head... not that she needed to tell Rachel that. The smile then dropped from Quinn's lips as she realised the brunette was closing in "Um" she turned away and grabbed the clothes "I'll just go shower and change" she left Rachel disappointed.

But Rachel didn't want to wait with a hesitant Quinn anymore. She caught up with the blonde in her bedroom door way "Quinn, wait"

"What's wrong?" The blonde asked worried, had she messed something up.

"I need something" Rachel told her

"What? I can go get you anything" She offered. She'd already spent most of the Saturday getting Rachel anything she could need from her things left at the Berry apartment... her dads weren't there when the hooded girl 'visited'.

"You don't need to go anywhere just..." Rachel curled a hand around the back of Quinn's neck. Before Quinn could react Rachel gave her the sweetest, softest, and most blissful simple kiss she could ever imagine. And easily the most intense simple contact she'd ever felt. She was frozen in place though, worried she'd misinterpret the gesture... yeah she was that unconfident about herself.

Rachel's lips were so soft and full, and they tasted faintly of vanilla. Quinn immediately knew that was the lip balm Rachel used, it was a specific brand that declared in the fine print on the tube that it hadn't been tested on animals, and that was important to Rachel, and Quinn knew that.

Quinn felt herself trembling, and her breathing heavy. She was panting heavily through her nose as if she was nervous or excited or maybe even both. She felt Rachel put an unsure hand on her bare forearm. Quinn didn't want Rachel to retreat though, they were still frozen in a simple kiss so she could see Rachel's hesitance, but she didn't want to lose her, she curled her arm round Rachel's waist, and pulled her closer.

Rachel tightened her head on the back of Quinn's neck and pulled her back inside Quinn's bedroom, pressing her against the wall next to the door, while she blindly reached out to close the door behind them too.

Quinn traced Rachel's lower lip with her tongue, unable to believe this was really happening. Rachel parted her lips and found the tip of Quinn's tongue with her own. Quinn moaned against her will, no longer in control of her body.

She felt Rachel's body fully against hers and Rachel's free hand, that had just closed the door, tracing the side of her face, as though trying to memorise everything underneath her fingertips.

When Quinn had imagined this Rachel was soft, like her lips, but gentle too. This was rough and desperate and, for lack of a better word, kinda hot. She just kept her arms wrapped round Rachel tight, afraid the kiss might end soon, too soon

She felt Rachel tense in her arms and wince against her mouth, making her realise what she'd done.

She loosened her grip quickly, worried she'd crush the girl "I'm so sorry" Quinn's voice wavered for several reasons.

"That's not what I like to hear after a kiss like that" Rachel breathed with a smile

"I just... I lost control of my senses... of my own strength, I got a little excited" She admitted with a shy chuckle. "I really should shower" she said when she noticed some smoky dirt had transferred onto Rachel's face.

"It can wait" Rachel smirked confidently as she pulled Quinn closer to her by the shoulders of her cloak for another kiss.

Meanwhile in the next room one girl still stared at Quinn's bedroom door, while another one narrowed her eyes at the first. The pair had stopped in the kitchen for a snack before planning on cleaning away the grime of the day.

Kara nudged Cassie's arm with her elbow "What's with the look on your face?"

"Ugh, jealous" she scoffed as she kept her eyes on that door

"Eww that's my sister" Kara cringed

"That was hot" Cassie disagreed

"That's it" Kara dropped the half eaten cookie and marched away from the other girl "bedroom now" Cassie didn't think twice before following. Kara would make sure Cassie forgot what she'd just seen.

...

The next day at school, Finn stood in the corridor with the usual collection of football buddies when he saw the jewfro watching him anxiously a short distance away. He wrapped up his discussion with his friends and said he'd see them later.

When they were gone, he turned off the dopey charm and he narrowed in on his target "Why are you following me?" he seethed when he was close enough. He'd noticed the boy following him earlier.

"I've got some info you might be interested in" he grinned creepily, so proud of what information he'd acquired. The bell rang above them and the students around them started to filter out to their class rooms.

Finn's eyes narrowed down on the boy, he better not be pushing anymore useless crap again "Don't toy with me dweeb"

Jacob tried to retreat a step but his back immediately collided with a locker. "I'm not, but this time it's gonna cost you" he managed to not stutter. Finn's height alone was enough to make him intimidating

"Fine usual payment" he snapped lowly

"Double as you skipped the last couple of times" Jacob tried to haggle and quickly failed.

"Don't push it, I can still beat you up, then get your dad fired" he reminded the jewfro of his threat from the other day

"Don't threaten my dad's job like that, I know your dad doesn't even care about you, that's why he made you keep your mom's name, he doesn't want anything to do with you-"

"I Said Don't Push It" he warned again, angrier than before "what have you got?"

"Rachel Berry is no longer living with her father's" his voice was almost shrill and shaky with excitement; he knew he'd done a good job.

"What?"

"I can't be sure why but she was taken away by Bloodstar, their penthouse has a huge hole in the wall where she burst in. I don't get what made Blood-"

"That doesn't matter, do you know where they're keeping her?"

"She's living with Bloodstar... who just happens to be roommates with Supergirl and Wondergirl" he paused for geeky dramatic effect as Finn furrowed his brow processing what he'd been told "And I know where they're apartment is" It hadn't been easy, Bloodstar hadn't made following her easy as she wasn't stupid. But with the right tech he could pick up certain traces in the sky... like Kryptonians flesh and blood. He'd then sat outside the tower block for so long to confirm his suspicions.

"You better not be kidding" he warned lowly

"I swear, its true"

"Interesting" Finn turned his smarts on "Maybe I could get some time with this girl... and make my dad proud" he pondered to himself

"Huh?" Jacob asked, his face screwed up, evidence that he was lost

"I'm gonna need your help" Finn's tone softened to a more cooperative one.

"I'm gonna need more info, what are you talking about?"

"This Rachel, I'd still like to get to know her. She's living with three of those damn hero's two of which are supers. I know your dad worked with mine on a failed project... maybe I could..." "Right here's what you're gonna do, you're gonna get your dads idea go to his lab at Lex corp and obtain some Kryptonite for me"

"Are you crazy!" he squeaked

"Keep your voice down" Finn hissed

"I can't just walk into the Lex corp labs and take some kryptonite" Jewfro seethed, not caring that Finn could easily beat him up and make his school life miserable

"I know that section, I'll disable the camera's it will be late so the security is all on an automated system, no one will see you, then I erase your card swipes from the memory" Yes Finn really wasn't stupid at all.

"How do I know this isn't so you can frame me and get rid of me for good?"

"Cos unfortunately I need your help and some of your expertise, dweeb"

"What have you got in mind" Jacob pushed, his curiosity just that anxious to know what type of plan Finn could come up with, and how close to Lex Luthor proportions could he get it.

...

"Hey" after second lesson Rachel caught up with Quinn at her locker

"Hey" Quinn smiled back "How was class?"

Rachel shrugged "Fine. Would have been better if I shared them with you" Quinn ducked her head shyly as she closed her locker door "I missed you" Rachel said when Quinn didn't say anything

"We were only apart for a couple of hours" Quinn laughed nervously

"Doesn't mean I can't miss you right?" Rachel stepped closer and brushed her fingertips over Quinn's forearm that was holding some books to her chest.

"No Rach" she stepped back, partially regretting it because of the disappointment on her face

"I thought we decided yesterday" Rachel mumbled as she glanced everywhere but directly at Quinn "that we're an item" she whispered "What did I do wrong?"

"Nothing" Quinn rushed to reassure her "But I don't..." she looked around them to make sure no one was watching or listening in "I don't want to be out, I don't think its a good idea" she explained

"Oh I see" Rachel quickly agreed "What if someone found out about, you know, your other personality and then knew about us, it could jeopardise my safety right?" she sounded almost hopeful that it was the typical hero conundrum.

"Um, sure" Quinn didn't sound so sure but after the self flattering statement Rachel had given she didn't; feel like breaking her heart any more

"That's not it, is it?" detective Berry was on the scene obviously, that and Quinn was a terrible liar round the girl who could melt her.

"No" Quinn sighed regretfully "Well it could be a reason but it wasn't the one I was thinking of" she bit her lip nervously "I- ah... people are small minded Rachel, you know that. I don't want any typical high school bullying because we're um, an item" she whispered the last bit so quietly Rachel barely heard her "Do you understand?"

"Yeah I get it" Rachel just nodded sadly "you're ashamed of me"

"Are you kidding?" Quinn's eyebrows threatened to disappear into her hair line "Come on Rach, I've got the girl Finn Hudson's had his eyes on, you don't think I'd want to flaunt that" she gently did as Rachel had done before and stroked the back of her finger over Rachel's forearm, as if to tell her every good feeling was mutual "But I'm shy unsure Quinn, and you make me the happiest I've ever been but I don't want to be worrying about your safety from petty idiots in this school when I'm also trying to keep you safe on the outside too"

"I don't need you as my body guard Quinn, I'm strong too you know, well for a human" she nervously fiddled with the sued strap bracelet, with the colourful stones, on her wrist.

"I know you are, and I'm not saying I'm your body guard. I like being here for you, I will always be here for you if you let me" that got Rachel to look up again, they hadn't talked about what they were in much detail last night, just labelled it "and I know you'll be there for me too, because I need you more than I think you know" and that got Rachel smiling too "Sorry, that's probably some scary confession right?"

"Not at all... I _do_ need you Quinn" she confessed "and if you think its best that we're not out then I'm okay with that" but she felt like she needed some space right now. She wanted to be able to relax round the other girl, she didn't want o be hiding more secrets especially when this was a positive thing, she wanted to gloat her happiness "I'll see you later" she turned away.

"Wait, I thought we were going to the library for our free" Quinn called after her.

She turned around but continued her retreat by walking backwards slowly "if it's okay I going to catch up with Mercedes and Kurt, you can join us if you want but I know you probably won't. Is that okay?"

"Yeah sure" Quinn nodded nonchalantly, while the situation was actually twisting her insides.

"Okay, see you in Match class" Rachel waved then disappeared round the corner in the hallway.

Quinn sighed heavily, who was worse in this situation. Was she over reacting by wanting to stay closeted or was Rachel not being understanding. Quinn was next to indestructible, as far as she knew, maybe that's why Rachel didn't want to be afraid of just a bunch of school kids, that and the demons she's already faced... With another heavy sigh Quinn conceded to her own crazy idea brewing in her head.

...

By the time she got to glee that idea was still brewing, she was still thinking and suddenly feeling very sick and vulnerable. Mr Schue was blathering on about something, or nothing.

"Are you okay?" Rachel murmured softly in her ear

"Yeah" Quinn whispered back "Why?"

"You've barely talked to me since we spoke this morning"

"Oh, I-"

"Quinn" Mr S said with a clap of his hands, startling the blonde from her discussion with the other girl "The group haven't heard from you in a while" no because she hated being in this club, the idea of singing in front of these people put her on edge "Do you have a song?" she really just wanted to wrap herself up in her hooded cape and feel indestructible.

"Um..." she hesitated for a moment before remembering how crap she felt after Rachel's assumptions that morning "Yeah, I do actually" she shocked everyone by getting up and walking straight over to the piano, which was more news to everyone as they weren't aware she could play. "This is for you Rachel" she managed to not let her voice waver, and hide her nerves as she sat down and found the right keys on the piano.

She missed Rachel's worried wide eyed expression, and they missed Finn's quizzically furrowed brow, as everyone waited in silence to see how this would go, no one other than Rachel had even heard her sing solo before.

Quinn started playing a faintly familiar tune on the central piano in front of her classmates. She tried to forget them though and focus on just one girl who sat right in her eye line.

"_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you its hard to survive"_

"'_Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last  
Need you by my side."_

Quinn looked away from her hands for a moment to catch Rachel's eyes. That's when she noticed the light flush to Rachel's skin. It had to be the reference, but it was true that's how she felt with Rachel, like she could fly.

"'_Cause every time we touch, I feel the static  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go  
Want you in my life"_

The other members of the club all watched the interaction between the two girls. Rachel's sudden shyness had to be evidence that something was going on... right. Rachel wasn't normally so shy.

"_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all  
You make me rise when I fall"_

Meanwhile, outside of the constant glances, the twinkly eyed smiles Quinn was giving, the shy ones she was getting back from Rachel, Finn was burning in his corner of the room. He couldn't and wouldn't accept it, how the hell could Rachel choose a dork, a girl dork, over him...

"'_Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last  
Need you by my side "_

Maybe mentioning flying relating to a kiss but Quinn was quite sure that little spark of jealousy she'd seen from Rachel yesterday evening had dissolved when she'd accidentally squeezed her too tight, which in turn was apologised and made up for with more light touches and simple contact, and more kisses to erase any either of them had had before.

"'_Cause every time we touch, I feel the static  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky  
Can't you my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go  
Want you in my life"_

She stopped playing the piano to finish the last few lines completely solo, it also gave her the chance to look straight at Rachel, without any distraction as she sang those lines again.

"'_Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last  
Need you by my side"_

"So" she got up and walked back to in front of Rachel "What do you think?"

"You still might need to practice" Rachel couldn't keep the seriousness on her face as she bit her bottom lip trying to suppress a smile that reached her eyes "You didn't have to do that?"

"I just want you to know how much you mean to me" Quinn explained. That was probably the most words any of the others in the room had heard Quinn say anyway, but Quinn didn't care about their audience or what they thought, about anything.

"I'm sorry if anything I said earlier made you feel-"

"Forget it" Quinn shrugged. She then offered her hand to Rachel "Can we get out of here" the silent staring was starting to make her feel uncomfortable, there's only so much you can ignore.

Rachel gave in quickly, not liking the brining in the side of her head from Finn's glares, and as a thank you to Quinn. "Yeah" she took Quinn's hand and grabbed her bag.

...

Rachel really was the best, Quinn was so sure of that. They'd planned on going through some songs and finding one they could sing together as a duet in glee club after dinner but instead Superman, or Kal to his family, minus Lois, arrived saying there were two major crimes going on down town and he requested their help. The three blondes jumped into action of course. Only seconds after retrieving her outfit had Quinn turned to Rachel for permission.

Rachel had given her a confident kiss on the lips and said she didn't need her permission to do the right thing and save people or stop crime. Quinn would have to make it up to her at some point... like actually being serious and working hard when they found that song.

The four ended up splitting into two pairs, no surprise that Kara and Cassie stuck with one another leaving Quinn to accompany Kal.

"Bloodstar, about the other day, what happened in a certain apartment block" he started as they flew above the city to their destination. He had to use her hero name as her real name was her human name too.

"Kal, before you even start on me" Kal, Clark, Superman... she was definitely speaking to her cousin right now, so it was Kal. Funny how he was younger than her though and she often felt she was talking to an older brother "I know I shouldn't have been so violent but can you honestly tell me if you were my age and something unforgiveable was happening to someone you loved would you be able to stand by and let it happen?" she tried to put him in her situation. She hated being judged for simply feeling so protective.

They landed on the roof of a building across the road from where the theft was currently taking place. Quinn was a little suspicious it was a petty crime that Superman could have dealt with, with his eyes closed and one arm behind his back "Of course not, I would have still taken the person away but-"

She cut him off, not wanting to hear his judgements "No Kal, I don't want to hear it, he deserved it and if I'd reported the abuse Rachel would have to go through so much just to get them convicted. I don't want to do that to her, I just want her away from them"

"I was going to say, I think I understand. I don't completely agree but yes, I understand" he tried to explain himself "And, not that it really matters what I think-"

"Of course it matters what you think" she stressed as she started anxiously pacing the roof top "you're Superman, the people's champion" she waved her arms at him dramatically. Maybe she was spending too much time with Rachel.

"Well, I feel bad because I left Kara to look out for you" he confessed, he had tried to be there for Kara and eventually succeeded but not Quinn, he thought Kara could help her better, but it turned out Quinn's situation, and beginnings on this planet, related better to his own than the blue eyed cousin "but I'm proud you're my cousin and I'm proud to be by your side" he held onto her shoulder to calm her down

"Thanks Kal" she smiled up at him "I hope one day I'll have earned the emblem on my chest"

"You already have" He told her proudly, making her smile even more "Now lets get these guys"

...

"Rachel I'm back" Quinn called out as she arrived home.

Before she'd even arrived back she could see from a distance in the night sky that no lights were on in the apartment, so she assumed Rachel was in her

"The others aren't here yet?" she hoped Kara and Cassie were okay, she knew they could handle themselves but still she'd worry just a little for her new family. She headed toward the bedroom door when she didn't hear any movement "Rach" she called again but still no reply "Rachel?" she paused in the doorway, her stereo that Rachel was fond of was on the floor, broken pieces of it laying round the main body. "What the hell?" Quinn swallowed thickly "Rachel?" She called louder in worry as she used her x-ray vision to quickly scan the apartment of any form of life.

As she started back out of her room and planning to head back to the balcony, not really sure what she was doing, her foot squished on something soft. She looked down to find at cloth rag on the floor, her super senses picked up on an unfriendly scent coming from the cloth that might make a weaker being feel sleepy. As she crouched down to pick it up she noticed some red cloth fibres caught on the door's latch. What had happened here? And where the hell was Rachel?

* * *

**The song at the beginning that Rachel was listening to when Quinn got home was Everything by Lifehouse and the other song was Every time We Touch by Cascada, I imagine the slow version.**

**Song choices were Wheelie91's... just saying :P**

**Let us know what you think... I think...**


	12. Bringing two halves

**Thanks for reviewing the previous chapter: ShadowCub, quadore, Harley Quinn Davidson, Zoelol, itsDraaaaaven, YourInnate, NZgleek91, LoveSKINS94, Nightlancer600 and Guest. And thanks Parawhoreforlife for the PM**

**Anyone who actually reads Graphic novels etc, the whole 'Alice' character and Batwoman's involvement is basically us re-writing 'Batwoman Elegy' for anyone interested you might want to check it out... unless you already have.**

**Posted: 2/6/13**

* * *

Bringing two halves...

Gotham City

"Kate please" Renee begged for the hundredth time that day. It was now the following evening, the one after their unfortunate encounter with Alice and Kate had not eaten, had not slept. She hadn't even changed out of her Bat suit. Only her mask and gloves had been removed, as well as the wrist guards. She'd needed the one with the blood on.

She had taken a sample of that blood and been running it all day, all while researching what the hell those creatures were that worked with her.

As she went to cross the area of her cave base again Renee grabbed her wrist "Kate!" she said much more firmly. She met those wide yet tired green eyes and begged "Tell me what's going on? What is it about this one?"

"I need to know" there were almost desperate tears in her eyes

"What do you need to know?" she gripped her girlfriend by the shoulders to hold her still

"I never told you"

"You never tell me anything" Renee half chuckled "Just tell me"

"I had a sister" she bit her lip to stop it shaking "A-a twin. When my mother and I were held at ransom... my sister was too. I thought she was dead like my mother in the shootout when my father arrived but... some of her words, and the name"

"Kate" Renee whispered her name with heartfelt sympathy

"Alice in wonderland... our mother read it to us all the time until-" one of the computers chiming stopped both women's trains of thought. Their heads snapped to the screen before Renee released Kate and let her rush over before following quickly "I-I got a sample off my wrist guard and compared it to my own blood"

"What does it say?" Renee asked impatiently

"It's a match"

...

Upstairs in the Kane Manor had been quieter, quieter than usual. The two teens had spent it sleeping, too exhausted to do anything else. So it wasn't until that evening that it came to life again.

Santana had showered and changed, the addition of firestorm to her mind and body meant the few wounds, mere scrapes really, she received from the crazy night before had already healed, so there was nothing left for her to do now but... eat. She left her room and wandered along the hall, heading for the stairs.

But she stopped when she reached Brittany's room, the door was open slightly, and from inside she heard the blonde hiss in pain. Santana hesitated as she went to knock on the door

"_You should totally go in there, you could see if she needs any help... you know and then maybe one thing could lead to another-"_

"_What is with you!"_ she took a step away from the door, so she could have a discussion with her mental friend.

"_What?" _he yelped defensively _"You like her, I know you do. Would it be so bad?"_ Truth was he wanted her to get closer to other people. She was alone here, and when he was finally gone she'd need a new family

"_She said some stuff she regrets, things happened. It doesn't mean anything, so just drop it"_

"_Fine"_

"_Now I'm going to knock on the door, ask if she needs any help and if she does I will be a good friend"_

"_When did you two decide you were friends?"_

"Oh shut up" Santana cringed as she realised she'd said that outside.

"Santana? You out there?" She cringed again when she heard Brittany's distant voice the other side of the door.

"Um, yeah Brittany" she crept closer to the door, unsure what to do. Jason had done as he was told, as usual, always in these awkward moments. She heard footsteps then the door was opened wider revealing Brittany in a thin vest top and shorts "Um, sorry" Santana was about to avert her eyes from her house mate when she saw the bruises to her arms and a few scrapes on other areas of viewable skin "how the hell did that happen?" she pointed limply

"Last night, duh. I don't remember you getting hit in the head that hard" Brittany half joked

"Unlike you" she commented on the small cut under Brittany's eye and the bruise forming around it

"Yeah... I'm just trying to clean up" she nodded to back in her room "How are you?"

"Absolutely fine, I'm guessing the firestorm would have stitched me up if I got hurt" she shrugged

Brittany just nodded, both girls feeling the awkward silence about to creep up on them "Okay, I'll just..." she nodded behind her again "Then I'll meet you downstairs" she half turned but stopped when Santana gasped "What?"

"Shit, your back, have you seen it?" she continued to stare wide eyed at the nasty gash on Brittany's right shoulder

"No" she whined "How bad is it?" the blonde asked as she tried the impossible task of looking at her own back.

"Um... it looks bad there's blood on your clothes. But once it's cleaned up... how can't you feel it?"

"I can... and there was blood in my bed and on my other clothes... as well as the tear but I wasn't sure how bad it was" she smiled sadly as if to encourage some sympathy. It was unnecessary though she already had it, as well as some guilt from the Latina for being the only 'super powered' being at that fight last night... or at least the only one on their side.

"I can help... if you want" Santana offered weakly "that one on your shoulder looks nasty, it could get infected if you don't clean it properly" she then felt word spill from her mouth and not ones forced by Jason "my dad's a doctor... so I kinda know what I'm doing on this level" her eyes widened slightly as she realised she could remember her dad. She didn't have time to savour it though as Brittany was answering

"Sure, can't be worse than what I'm doing" she opened the door wider and went back inside letting Santana follow. The Latina shut the door behind them, not liking it open with such a big house the other side of the door, she didn't like the void the other side that she didn't know everything about, so she shut it out... if Brittany asked.

Brittany climbed on her bed, sitting in the middle with her legs crossed. A bowl of reddening water and a cloth sat next to her. She held onto it while Santana cautiously climbed on too, settling behind Brittany

"This is gonna hurt" she warned as she wrung the cloth out

"Yeah I figured" Brittany muttered sarcastically as she braced herself. Even expecting it didn't prepare her for the contact of Santana's gentle touch. Even cleaning – what in her head now seemed like – a gaping wound.

"What was with you last night?" Santana felt they needed some sort of discussion, before this got more than awkward, plus she wanted some answers "one minute you're holding your own, then I look at you and you're just standing there. I had to knock you down before one of those things did" what Santana would also like to know how a shoulder, especially with this cut on it, could still be sexy to her

"I'm sorry, it was stupid, just one minute I'm fine then I saw one of the werewolf guys about to get you and my heart was in my throat, but you turn and roast the guy so..." she sighed embarrassed" I don't know why I worried, I just guess I feel... I care for you okay" she finally admitted, to herself as much as to Santana "Family for me has always been difficult and we live under the same roof and we're friends right?"

"Yeah, we're friends" Santana nodded "That's okay right, or do you hate me, I mean you haven't seen the bruises on your back" she imagined some of them were her fault from when she knocked Brittany down.

"I don't hate you... I haven't had many friends before" she hissed as Santana tried to clean a little deeper into the open wound.

"Sorry" The dark haired girl muttered

"No, it's fine" she told her, before going back to her story "Like I said the other week, my mom s-she was killed by... joker and, and I went to live with my aunt, and we lived with-"

Santana interrupted to distract or simply stop Santana visiting the tough time from her past "Ivy, as in Poison Ivy, yeah I remember you saying" the blonde peered over her bleeding shoulder at the Latina teen "What? I listen" she shrugged defensively, breaking eye contact to look back at the cut

Brittany turned away again "So, yeah I haven't had many friends before, I lived there with Ivy and Aunty H and that was it... they didn't like to let me out"

"I guess I can understand why" Santana agreed lightly

"You know the other night-" Brittany tried to move on but she was going backwards too

"Ugh again" Santana groaned in complaint "look I remember what you said-"

"_Do you think it's safe to go there?"_ Jason failed to interrupt

"-I remember what you said at the end. But I know it was just the alcohol and the moment" she assured the back of Brittany's head "I just thought you should know that cos I know it hurt to be turned down but I know that's not what you meant either" Brittany turned quickly to say something but Santana kept going "And I'm not one to not sleep around okay?" that was said more in defence than stressed explanation "So you don't need to feel bad for me or for what happened, okay?"

"Okay" Brittany nodded "But what if I said I liked you"

Santana's face screwed up in confusion "Huh?"

Brittany closed the space between then to catch Santana's lips for an off guard kiss "What if I said I wish I hadn't walked out that morning... just so we could have seen where it could have gone" she mumbled against Santana's lips before pressing forward again for a second simple but hard kiss

"I think... um" Santana breathed, dazed, as Brittany released her from that spell like kiss

"Or would you prefer we were just friends?"

"No- I mean yeah, we're friends but, uh" she tried to calm her racing heart as she looked into those blue eyes and tried to find the right words "I regret that you left so quickly that morning too, we should'a talked and um... maybe come up with something"

"Well we can still be friends right?" she was leaning forward again

"Yeah friends" Santana leant forward too, but as Brittany moved her hand she caught the edge of the plastic bowl full of bloodstained water. Both girls climbed off the bed before it complete soaked into their clothes

"Shit" Brittany seethed "... I was trying to make this spontaneous like last time... but without the drinking" she chuckled at her misfortune. But that statement just had Santana's mind racing... just how prepared had Brittany been, the lack of clothing, the dimly lit room, sitting right in the centre of the double bed... then she realised why was she bothered, she kinda liked where it had been heading

"We haven't been having much luck lately" she sighed, not meaning just their weird friendship

"We've been having a crap time" Brittany started forward, stripping the bed to start cleaning up the mess

"Yeah..." Santana decided to help her... friend... friend with benefits, friend "But I don't think anyone's having as bad a time as Kate right now"

...

Metropolis

"Relax, its just dinner" Finn, playing suave, told his guest who sat at the opposite end of the 10-seater dining table, his plate empty, hers still full of cold food.

"Then why is my wrist chained to the table?" Rachel raised her hand in the air to emphasise the metal cuff round it, the heavy chain attached and at the other end the chain was bolted to the heavy table. She wouldn't be able to get anywhere fast. "You won't get away with this" she sneered at him, just making him laugh obnoxiously.

It was like he wasn't even himself anymore, he was someone else, a theatrical character... so basically he sounded crazy "And what am I trying to get away with?" he asked as he took a sip of his drink, probably soda, Rachel imagined "Worried your girlfriend will get jealous? Has she even taken you out on a date yet, I mean she didn't even seem..." he leaned forward showing his interest in her reaction to his last question "Does she know about your superhero roommates?"

Rachel imagined his statement was meant to scare her, he knew something about her room mates, but he didn't know one of them was Quinn. She tried to summon her drama skills to look scared, but if she was honest, she was simply scared anyway. Scared of how far this boy would go, a boy who she'd seen as some dumb jock.

"I like to think I know everything about everyone at school, everyone that's worth knowing something about" he said proudly as he sat back in his chair "So your loser girlfriend, I haven't had the time to find out where that dork goes after school" he sneered "Probably the city library right" he laughed, Rachel just kept quiet and hoped and waited to be rescued again "she probably lives with the books, right?"

"You don't know anything about her" she snapped, but cautious of her words

"Obviously not, maybe I should have given her a chance, maybe me and her..." he chuckled as his eyes grew distant "yeah maybe behind those sweatshirts and jeans, and those huge glasses, maybe there's something worth it there... worth using my charm"

Rachel scoffed "What charm, you're nothing Finn Hudson, nothing compared to her"

"And you two are a pair of loser dykes" he let fly casually "I mean, I asked you out, you didn't have to be a loser, but maybe you're just such a huge dyke and she was there" he shrugged. She stood up abruptly and took one step away from her chair when the chain attaching her to the table snagged and straightened to its limit "Sit down" he laughed "You're not going anywhere?"

"Why are you talking like that?" she asked as she gave in and dropped herself back onto the heavy wooden chair "You don't talk like that at school" no he sounded simply dumb and bigheaded there, here it was dumb with a hint of smarts and bigheaded.

"So many people hide who they really are in this city" he picked up the dinner knife and dragged it across his empty plate making it screech "What about you Rachel Berry, who are you really?"

"I'm the girl you know from school" she said dismissively "They'll find me, Bloodstar and the others" she tried to threaten

He dropped his knife so it clanked onto the plate, his eyes darkened as he growled lowly "I plan on it"

...

Kara and Cassie's feet barely touch the floor of their apartment when Quinn was shooting past them into the night "Quinn, where are you going?" Kara called after her but it was too late she was out of ear shot "What's going on?" Kara looked to Cassie

"How the hell should I know?" she shrugged

Kara was about to go straight after Quinn but something caught her attention inside the room "What the hell" she looked to a bottle left on the coffee table "chloroform... you trying something kinky Cass"

"As if" she scoffed "Wait, there's a cloth" she pointed to where it had been left on the floor "Shit where's Rachel?"

Kara's eyes widened too, she rushed to Quinn's room as Quinn had done and found the mess in there, the broken stereo "She's been taken"

"By who?" Cassie asked

"Quinn must know, come on" she ran back to the balcony to follow her sister before she was lost into the night.

...

The dinner party got a third guest in the form of Jacob Ben Israel, which only confused Rachel further. He held something under a cloth and scurried over to deliver it to Finn. The Man child took it wordlessly and placed it on the table.

"You can go now" he waved the shorter boy away. When he didn't move Finn looked up to find him staring at Rachel "I said you can go!" He snapped more forcefully

"Oh uh, yeah right" he started to scurry away when he stopped "You said you'd delete the security footage"

"It's taken care of" Finn continued to glance between the item under the cloth and Rachel at the opposite end of the table.

"But-"

"It's taken care of" He ground out "Now go" Jacob swallowed thickly when he suddenly saw the end of a pistol pocking out from under a napkin. He didn't need any more instruction to retreat from Finn's top floor tower block apartment.

"What's that?" Rachel asked in the silence. Her captor just unveiled the item, unwrapping It from the cloth. she just looked at the item strangely "You're going to fight off a Super with a rock?" she tried to sound fearless and almost laugh at him... but she wasn't stupid... especially when the rock was green and looked like it was about to start glowing.

"This isn't just any rock... I don't suppose their newest member, Bloodstar, will have met this yet" he had a power hungry look in his eyes that glowed green from the reflection of the substance.

"What is it?" she asked cautiously as she watched him pick up the 'rock'. She concluded it was safe for Humans to touch... unless she really underestimated Finn and he wasn't even human.

"It's called Kryptonite, it weakens 'Supers' so that's two of your friends taken care of. As for wonder Girl... well she's not as powerful as a super now is she" he pulled his napkin away to remind Rachel of the pistol he had put there soon after she regained consciousness. "So this" he pointed to the rock "Will take care of your little super friend"

She wasn't just her friend though; she was the young girl, a being from another place who crashed down to this earth. She was Rachel's fallen star. The only one who mattered to her, a girl who made her tingle at the simplest touch. Was it too soon to call it love? So why was that all Rachel was thinking about? That if she saw Quinn again she just wanted to tell her how much she meant to her.

"So" he pushed his chair back making it screech across the expensive flooring. He stood, taking the gun and tucking it into the back of the waist band of his jeans. He then carried the Kryptonite the length of the table "I'm sure the little band of heroes will be here soon. Those crimes I set up shouldn't have taken them too long" he stopped next to her

"I'm bait then, you're going to kill them? They're not stupid" she told him, praying she'd just be freed before the conflict could begin.

"Kill them? That's the cherry on top" he crouched down and she instinctively leant away. he reached under her seat to secure the Kryptonite in place "There we go... I'm not going to hurt you Rachel" she might have believed him if he didn't sound so sinister "if you're good then everything I'll be fine. Besides you might realise you're not a dyke after all... what do you say, I'll show you I'm a gentleman if you give me the chance"

"No thanks" she cringed as she saw him out the corner of her eye lean in.

"You don't know what you're missing" she saw him pucker his lips, her stomach started to turn at the thought of his lips on hers. Any lips other than Quinn's would make her uncomfortable but Finn's... just made her shiver. As his hand reached out to turn her head a loud crash broke the silence of the room.

Quinn saw red, as she saw Rachel squirm and that excuse of life try and touch her after kidnapping her. The heat beams shot from her eyes _almost_ uncontrollably and struck Finn in the side of the, amazingly instead of exploding his head the beams forced him to fly halfway across the room. When he landed his body lay still.

The whole thing happened in milliseconds as Quinn flew through the dust and landed by Rachel's side. She crouched down and lowered her hood and revealed her face just so she could look up into Rachel's eyes.

"Q-Bloodstar, you shouldn't have come after me, it's what he wants" Rachel rushed her words before coughing slightly on the dust that Quinn had created by bursting through the wall.

"Don't worry Rachel. I promise I'll always find you, I'll rescue you no matter what" she gently stroked the side of Rachel's face affectionately "That idiot isn't going to stand in my way"

"You don't understand-" she tried but Quinn was rushing to complete the rescue and take Rachel from this place.

Quinn took Rachel's wrist and started tugging at the metal loop around her girlfriend's wrist, expecting it to stretch and tear like dough at her hands. "What are these chains made of?" she laughed nervously.

"No, he put something under my chair" Rachel told her "something he said would weaken you" Rachel noticed as Quinn's face fell, and a cold sweat broke out on her forehead and upper lip "What's wrong?"

"Uh- I don't..." She fell back onto the floor next to Rachel's chair "I don't feel so good" she felt sick and weak like she was about to faint.

"You bitch!" was roared from behind Rachel's seat. Quinn lazily looked around, trying to focus her blurring vision on the giant heading her way, clutching half of his face "You-" the word caught in his throat as he realised who he was looking at "Hah, Quinn Fabray the dork, you're Bloodstar... should've figured" he lowered his hand revealing the raw burns to the side of his face "Oh I'm gonna make you pay bitch"

"Finn please-" Rachel reduced herself to begging, beg for a girl she'd fallen for too quickly

"Shut up!" he snapped viciously, turning his head too and giving her a nice view of his roasted flesh. "Be good and I won't hurt you" he warned. He then looked back to Quinn "You, don't move!" he cackled, she would be too weak to move right now anyway.

He stepped round her to walk back to his end of the dining table and grabbed a syringe he had left there. He then went back to his victim and prisoner. He knelt down in front of Quinn and tore one of her sleeves off roughly. He took the syringe and pointed it towards Quinn's arm

"That w-won't wo-work" Quinn forced the words out between her ragged breathes

Rachel watched helpless, until she realised the syringe was empty, then she was confused on top of helpless. They watched as the syringe went straight through Quinn's skin and found a vein. Then Finn pulled the plunger back, filling the tube with Quinn's blood

"W-What are you doing?"

"Just getting a souvenir" he took the needle out and let Quinn's sleeveless arm fall back down to her side. He capped and pocketed the syringe not wanting it out of her sight "You don't need to worry about it" he growled as he stood over her, blood now dripping from his mouth and his eye watering from the burns. It was in human his pain threshold though, maybe he was taking something maybe he really was desperate to complete his mission. He took the gun out from his waist band and looked down on a girl who was nothing but an inconvenience and the tip of the iceberg for what he wanted "Say good bye to your little girlfriend Rachel"

"No!" Rachel screamed as she struggled to escape more willing than ever to chew her own hand off to escape and stop him "Please Finn, please, I'll do anything just don't"

"Don't worry Rach, you're going to do anything for me anyway" he assured her angrily "Once she's out of the picture" he raised the gun, and put tension on the trigger as he lined up the shot. Quinn looked at him blankly, unable to focus on much more than breathing right now.

She thought she was seeing things as a red lariat flung through the air and took that gun right from his hands.

"Wondergirl" Rachel squeaked in relief that her girlfriends sisters girlfriend was there to save Quinn.

"No" gun-less Finn growled "This isn't how its supposed to go" he raised his foot over Quinn's throat instead "Step away or she gets it" he warned, he as now at his last resort.

"I'm going to tell you something important" Cassie told him with a confident raise of the eyebrow "You know Wonderwoman, her lasso can make you tell the truth... mine doesn't do that" she let the loop of her lariat hang loose read for her to throw "Mine? It can drain the life force of the person it's wrapped around, at my will. You really wanna try it?" she nodded to his foot pressed on Quinn's exposed neck "I've had a lot of practice with this thing, I don't miss"

He clenched his teeth in anger as he backed away. Cassie edged forward cautiously, ready to strike for when he changed his mind. He just smirked, felt his pocket to make sure his 'souvenir' was still there just before his back hit the wall. Like a magic trick, a flick of the wrist, he touched something on the wall and it made the panel turn taking him away into the wall.

Cassie shot forward, deciding to help her fellow hero and her newest roommate before finding that mutated looking boy "Where is it?" Cassie asked Rachel

"Under my seat" she answered quickly , knowing exactly what Wondergirl was referring too. Cassie grabbed the substance and rushed back to the hole in the wall

"I told Kara to wait, she could sense the Kryptonite already. She'll come in once she sees me leave" she called back before disappearing.

Rachel felt a little disappointed that Cassie hadn't broken her chain first so she could get to Quinn, but maybe time really was of the essence and it was that important she take that evil rock away. A sudden gasp for air had Rachel jumping out of her skin

"Oh god" Quinn groaned as she pulled herself up

"I'm here Quinn" Kara rushed in just in time to help her sister stand

"Thank you" Quinn breathed as Kara wrapped an arm round her back

"You sit for a moment, I'll free Rachel" Kara recommended, remembering the first time she felt the effects of that green Kryptonite on her.

"No I got it" she swallowed thickly before forcing herself back to Rachel "I got you Rach"

"I'm so sorry Quinn" Rachel held back a sob as Quinn took her imprisoned wrist

"You've got nothing to be sorry for" she clumsily grabbed the metal cuff and tore it apart, harmlessly freeing Rachel's hand, but the breaking of the metal cuff broke the suede bracelet on her wrist

"My bracelet" Rachel noted weakly before she the world around her turned black.

"Rachel!" Quinn caught her before she fell off the seat "What have I done?" she looked to Kara panicked

"I don't know" she was as confused as her sister. She used her x-ray vision to check Rachel's internal organs "She's okay inside, maybe tired, let's get her home"

"It's not safe there" Quinn reminded her "And where's Finn"

"He's not nearby anymore, I already checked" Quinn looked at her unbelieving "X-ray vision" she reminded "As for the apartment, let's just get there then we'll make some arrangements"

"Okay" Quinn looked back to Rachel leaning against her, too worried to care for her own weakness

"Let me carry her" Kara asked, Quinn was about to protest when Kara stopped her "Quinn, you need to recharge, you need to rest so you can come straight home next to me and hold Rachel when we get back or I wait here where its dangerous for you to fly half way round the world and let the sun re-charge you then come back so you can carry her home"

"Fine" Quinn conceded "I'm not leaving her side" Kara guessed that was Quinn's answer then. She picked Rachel up bridle style and carried her toward the hole in the wall ready to take her to their compromised home. Quinn gathered the pieces of Rachel's bracelet and held them close. Maybe they'd find an answer to the final weird thing that happened tonight.

...

Quinn watched Rachel through her bedroom door slumber peacefully.

"What happened to Rachel?" Cassie's voice let them know she was back from lassoing that piece of poison out of earths atmosphere.

"We don't know" Kara told her "remember that bracelet she always wears... it got broken and, she kinda fainted on us"

Cassie narrowed her eyes through the door over Rachel's slumbering body. There was something in the air that made her wonder... _wonder_ indeed.

Quinn started sobbing suddenly "Quinn what's wrong"

"I got her hurt, and I scared her and then I did this. I just ran in their so angry and uncontrollable" she hugged her sides and kept her voice low "Oh god Kara, he took my blood, I don't know what he's going to do"

"He what?" Kara didn't understand as much as Quinn did, what would he want with that?

"He took some of my blood, I've messed up, Kal is going to kill me"

"No I'm not" yet another person joined their group in the apartment "Finn is a Luthor" so he could sympathise with Quinn for the rough night she had

"He's what?" Cassie asked the question on all their minds

"He's Lex Luthors Son" Kal explained

"No, his names Finn Hudson" Quinn corrected

"It seems Lex doesn't keep in contact with him, not directly. He pays for everything the boy needs"

"I knew I didn't like him for a reason" Quinn growled through her last fallen tears.

"Never met a Luthor I can trust" Kal agreed "Get some rest Quinn, you're going to need it" he patted her lightly on the back

"I'm sorry I let you down Kal" she mumbled sadly with her head bowed

"Hey" he pulled her in for a super hug "You haven't let anyone down, you acted out of passion. And you unveiled a new villain for us. Now sleep" he nudged her toward the door. She was so exhausted from the day she just collapsed on the bed and let sleep take over her

"What do we do now?" Kara asked as she looked round and the dishevelled apartment, she noticed the damage was worse than the more obvious things. Like the cloth and can of chloroform, which she had to remember to throw out.

"You all need to leave this apartment, maybe the City as you're identities may have been compromised too. I've arranged accommodation in Gotham City for Quinn and Rachel" Kal told them.

"Any one we know?" Cassie asked, wanting to know where her friends would be if and when she needed them

"I got in contact with a dark ally of ours, and he has contacts. I spoke to a Renee Montoya already, they'll be at Kane mansion with her, Katherine Kane. They are accommodating some teens already" he informed them "I will remain here and try to track down this young Luthor, until it is time for you to safely return." The two young women nodded "I have a gift for Quinn, I'll drop it by later, if you could pack for them and arrange their travel so they can leave as soon as Rachel wakes"

"You sure she'll wake soon?" Kara asked worried

"She will" Cassie said confidently

"What about you two, where will you go?" Kal asked them

"Well first we need to take a trip, then we'll come back and maybe join our friends in Gotham City" Cassie suggested

"Where are we going?" Kara furrowed her brow with intrigue

"We need to take a little trip it Themyscira" Cassie looked through Quinn's bedroom door to the two sleeping girls "We need to tell them the lost Princess of Themyscira has been found"

* * *

**I know that's not quite what we had in plan Wheelie91 but I can still work in the other things later**

**Anyway, let us know what you think**


	13. Together, in Gotham City

**For those who weren't bothering with the even numbered chapters because previously they were 'Brittana Chapters', the previous chapter was the point where both halves merged so, if you haven't read it you might want... or not what ever**

**Thanks for reviewing the previous chapter: YourInnate, itsDraaaaaven, NZgleek91, Kag. san. in. love. 4eva, Harley Quinn Davidson, The DdKnight, ShadowCub, laylarei, kutee, **...** Anon **(... I think)**, Nightlancer600, Guest, Gleelover47, Nick, Guest and queen valiant.**

**On another note, it's amazing that **_**some of you**_** are still sticking around if this fic disappoints so much, I've tried 'fixing' things, changing little bits, here and there and trying to explain reasons for some of the things that have taken place. But that's it, I'm not doing that anymore, it slows the story down and bores some people to tears. I can't be dealing with that any more, I'm just gonna write what Wheelie91 and I have decided, no more sidetracking. So basically if you don't like it, you can lump it and leave it. Sorry but... yeah**

**Posted: 16/6/13**

* * *

... Together, in Gotham City

When Rachel woke she had to ask herself if what happened last night really happened at all. She felt so safe and secure with Quinn spooning her from behind it didn't seem possible that she'd been kidnapped, almost lost her girlfriend and rescued all in one night. But as she ran her fingers over Quinn's arm wrapped round her waist she found the sleeve dangling from her costume at her elbow, from where Finn had ripped it to get to the crook of her elbow, to take her blood.

She felt Quinn shiver behind her, possibly from her feather light touches over the blonde's exposed arm. She looked back over her shoulder to meet slowly emerging hazel eyes "Good morning" she said as soft as her smile

"Morning" Quinn groaned sleepily as she let her eyes drift shut again "How are you feeling?"

"Fine... really good actually, how about you?" Rachel heard Quinn chuckle lightly, Rachel was far too awake and lively for first thing in the morning, even for Quinn and she was a super.

"Tired, but okay" she furrowed her brow as her memories from last night flooded back to her "Rach, you fainted-" she carefully removed her arms from around the girl she always considered vulnerable and slowly sat up, groaning in some pain herself.

"I did didn't I" Rachel scrambled to sit up too as she also began to remember "I-I don't know what happened, I- the last thing I remember is my bracelet a-and-"

Rachel's ramble forced Quinn to become alert, she was afraid Rachel might have a panic attack or something "Shh, it's okay" she propped herself onto her knees and placed a hand on each of the smaller girls shoulders "You're okay" she told her sensitively, holding reassuring eye contact with her too

Rachel nodded timidly as her breathing slowed again "And you're okay?" she asked Quinn, her gaze falling down to Quinn's bare arm, trying to seek out the needle point... she couldn't find it though

"Yeah, I'm okay... I've got you that's all I need" Quinn told her, trying to ignore Rachel's worry. It didn't take much as the brunettes concern turned to a smirk "What?"

"You" Rachel grinned shyly

"What about me?" Quinn asked with a smile of intrigue

"Just-" Rachel shook her head to herself as she took Quinn's hands off her shoulders and let them fall "You" she cupped the side of Quinn's face and leant forward pushing herself up onto her knees too so she could kiss her girlfriend. Their eyes automatically drift shut as they got closer...

The bedroom door was pushed open haphazardly "Oh good you're awake" the intruder noted, not even bothered they could have caught the girls in a compromising permission "We need to talk" Cassie told them before leaving again just as quickly.

"Was that...?" Quinn asked only opening one eye

"We've got a minute before she comes back in" Rachel whispered, closing the gap the last few inches.

There was heavy knock on the door and a slightly muffled "Come on guys, this is important" and that was Kara, adding to the urgency.

Quinn moaned against Rachel's mouth before reluctantly pulling away "We better go"

"Okay" Rachel sighed. She would have liked to change, she was still wearing what she had worn the day before, but as she'd been told this was important. Quinn would have liked to change even more than Rachel but it was best to get any talking out of the way. Besides there was still a lot to do, they needed a new secure location.

"What happened after I passed out?" Rachel asked as Quinn climbed off the bed and held out a hand to help Rachel up too

"Kara carried you back, I was too weak" Quinn admitted shyly while Rachel faux stumbled letting herself fall flush to Quinn's side. The blonde quickly wrapped her other arm round Rachel, keeping her steady "Whoa you okay?" she was worried Rachel may not have recovered just yet

"Yeah I'm fine" she smiled mischievously as she thread her arms under Quinn's and round her girlfriends middle "I wish we could just stay together, hidden away somewhere... I just feel so safe round you" she squeezed the taller girl. Quinn was surprised when she felt all the air being squeezed from her lungs, she winced in mild pain too

Rachel pulled away just as shocked as her girlfriend "Are you okay?"

"I must still be a little weak after last night" Quinn offered with a sad smile

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt" Rachel rushed her apology

"It's fine, I guess I'm not used to it" Quinn pulled further away and took just Rachel's hand "Come on" she led them out of her room and met the other two girls in the livng area

"I was worried Cassie would have to go in there and pull you guys apart" Kara teased as she slipped past them and went straight back into Quinn's room

"What's going on?" Quinn asked, as she watched her sister disappear inside her room. She missed the bag the older blonde was carrying with her

"I'm packing for you guys while Cassie talks to you" Kara called from inside the room. She left the door open so she didn't feel left out.

"You two should sit, I don't know how you're going to take this" how would anyone react if they were told what Rachel was about to be told.

The two girls complied and sat close to one another, Cassie smiled to herself at the two girls, even with the weird chaotic events of the previous night, they still looked calm and love struck and totally absorbed by one another... how she wished things could be simple for those two. "So what's up?" Quinn broke the silence

"I felt something yesterday, something around Rachel, as soon as we were all back here I just felt it" Cassie started as she watched the brunette carefully and checked her feelings "After what happened last night Kal feels, and Kara and I agree, that its best if the four of us leave metropolis for a little while"

"What about school?" Rachel asked suddenly. Simple thing like that were most of what she knew about life, it just sort of fell out of her mind and from her mouth unguarded.

The heard Kara laugh from inside Quinn's room "There's bigger things than school right now Rach"

Quinn squeezed Rachel's jean clad knee gently for comfort "We should get you somewhere safe"

"And you Quinn" Cassie continued "We need to move you away from here, until we find Finn, you underestimated him, we all did. So we're sending you to some friends in Gotham City. We've already got you train tickets and a woman named Renee Montoya will be at the other station to pick you up and take you to where you'll be staying-"

"Wait" Quinn interrupted "We're not all going together?"

"We hope to meet you there in time" Cassie explained "but we need to take a trip further away first... we've got some news to deliver"

"What's happened? Is this about Finn taking my blood, are you going to have to report me to someone" Quinn rambled anxiously. The tightening grip on arm relaxed and distracted her

"No Quinn, this isn't about you" and now that crib Rachel had on Quinn's arm weakened "I don't know why I didn't know before but... Rachel, do you know where you're from?"

"No, only my dads have always been my dads and... I don't know anything else. They said they adopted me" her voice was weak with worry too

Cassie noted the slight irony of Rachel's life, raised by two men but born to two mothers "You're important Rachel, you were a gift from the gods, like your mother before you"

"My mother?" she sat up straighter, more alert "Who's my mother?" Quinn seemed as eager to hear as Rachel

"Well, you'll know her as Wonder Woman" Cassie let it sink in a prepared herself for more questions from the usually talkative girl... there were none though, Cassie just watched as Rachel sunk back in her seat, 'stunned' written all over her face. Even Quinn was now looking at Rachel worried. Cassie chose to continue "Um, she's in Themyscira with... well the woman who was going to raise you with her... you might know her as Hawkgirl. Kara and I are going to go there and tell them you've been found"

"C-Can I go with you?" finally words, and she blinked too.

"I don't think it's a good idea Rach" Cassie adopted a less abrupt tone "We don't know what Finn's resources are, we'll be vulnerable when we travel so a shorter journey for you two would be better and then you'll be where people can keep you safe"

"Besides" Kara appeared in the doorway "Even if you are the lost Princess of Themyscira, Quinn doesn't have a free pass to the island, we do" She added, even if it was a mild matter that they could overcome, for now it was best to send them to Gotham and bring Diana to her daughter

Quinn then asked another "Where are you sending us exactly?"

...

Santana and Brittany stood blatantly in the entrance hall of the Kane Mansion as Bruce Wayne himself showed up with a crate. For a guy who didn't trust anyone he sure was paying the women of this house a few visits and offering a few favours too. Shortly after the two grown women and Mr Wayne disappeared into the underground base, Mr Wayne was heading out again, accompanied by just Renee. She said a quick goodbye before heading back to the underground base.

Before she disappeared out of view behind the stair case she looked back to the teens "Are you two coming or what?"

Both girls flashed grins before rushing after the woman, glad that they were still being included in whatever was happening in this strange and dark house.

When they got down to the Bat cave they found Kate opening the crate Brue had just dropped off, as the pair (who hadn't yet decided if they were going to put a label on what they were or weren't) leaning in they caught a glimpse of a green rock

"What the hell is that?" Santana interrupted any type of awe inspired stare at the mysterious substance

"Kryptonite" Kate answered without taking her eyes off of it.

"Making a new weapon to fight the were-beasties?" Brittany had to ask, trying to find a use for the rock already

"Nope. This is to keep a visitor in check"

"I think this is going a bit too far, she's on our side" Renee tried to argue but as usual Kate was having none of that

"You've seen what she can do, what she might do, this is to make sure if she does we can stop her before she gets out of hand"

"Okay enough with the code" Santana protested "Who is 'her' and what will a damn rock do?"

"Kryptonite is a compound that can- wait" Renee cut herself off to remind the newbies of a very important rule "everything we say in here is never to be repeated outside you got that"

"Yeah we know" Brittany nodded quickly

While the more intelligent of the young pair replied with a far less intelligent "well duh"

"Okay. Kryptonite can weaken the Supers"

"Supers?" Santana prompted

"Superman, Supergirl and the latest edition by the looks of it, Bloodstar" Kate quickly explained

"Oh, please tell me little miss super pants isn't coming here" Santana groaned

"What have you got against her?" Brittany asked as Kate closed the crate and moved it away to a more secure location, one she might only divulge its location to, to Renee and no one else. She couldn't have Santana tempted, even if she though the girl was pretty sensible when it matter, Kate had to remain cautious

"She just shows up out of nowhere with those powers, shows them off and everyone loves her. I bet I could kick her butt from here to the sun"

"Well don't go trying it" Renee warned, taking attention away from where ever Kate was disappearing to with the Kryptonite "Bloodstar and another girl will be staying here for the foreseeable future. They're here in hiding and partially under our protection. There was an incident last night making them need to vacate Metropolis so Kate and I quickly agreed to take them in... seeing as it seems we've been taking in other teenagers lately"

"Wait, Bloodstar is a teenager?"

"Same age as you in fact" Kate answered as she came back to the central area on the cave, the edges of which were lined with computers and devices.

"Why does Bruce Wayne have Kryptonite if Superman has been his ally for years?" Brittany had been pondering the thought for a moment and before Santana made some more pointless comments

"Because he doesn't trust anyone" Kate grumbled. Sometimes she could see the appeal of shutting yourself off from the rest of the world, having no trouble but your own and to only care for those who deserved it from a distance. But then she'd think of Renee, and how she loved her, and how that woman kept her grounded when she needed it while letting her fly when she needed that too.

"That's not entirely true. He's softened in recent years, since Selina's been in his life" Renee pointed out. She was a good detective, a good mysterious crime fighter, but she had a soft side too, one the entire group could appreciate

"Well if he can trust a supposedly reformed criminal he's probably gonna get soft" Kate muttered again as she returned her attention to the computers and Alice. At least she'd changed out of her Batwoman armour, Renee was really starting to worry

"What about the other girl?"

"Just a friend of this Bloodstar, a girl called Rachel. I don't know anymore. I'm sure you can ask them when they get here this evening" Renee told them before deciding to stand by her girlfriend, to see if there was anything she could do to help... probably not though.

"So you didn't think to ask if this was okay with us first"

Brittany sighed at the other girls persistence.

"Really Santana, you coming out of your shell is refreshing, but you're the youngest here" Renee tossed the words over her shoulder before looking back to read over Kate's.

"And the most powerful" she muttered though in the echo-y space everyone still heard.

"You ever see the Spiderman movies? With great power and all that" Renee reminded her

"I'm not into comic books" Santana snapped back defensively "I mean bitten by a radioactive spider what a stupid and unrealistic way to get super powers"

"Opposed to absorbing a powerful force and controlling elements" Renee chuckled at the girl

"Spiderman is a comic book though, like X-men and the Avengers, all fake, we're the real deal"

"Whatever San" Brittany sighed again "You're just moody because you feel threatened by Bloodstar"

"Wouldn't you, she's a pretty aggressive girl. Aren't you worried she might lose it?"

"Well you guys obviously are, because you're storing Kryptonite but I will welcome her and this other girl. It would be nice to have some more friends" she started backing away "Think I'm going to um, take a nap, still feeling tired after the other night. San... you wanna join me?" she tried to ask casually

The scowl on Santana's face softened as Brittany's words registered to her "Oh right. Sure why not" she shrugged cool-ly as she unsubtly followed Brittany out of the room.

Once the teens were gone and after a further moment of silence Kate suddenly asked "Why are they taking a nap?"

"Really Kate?" the darker haired woman had to laugh "They're sleeping together" she nudged the red head in the side

"Oh" it took a moment for that to sink in, she still wasn't looking away from the screen in front of her "Should we be stopping them"

"No" Renee laughed lightly again "We're not their parents" the thought of having their own kids suddenly became scary "Besides, It's not like they're gonna get pregnant"

"Oh right" Kate mumbled dismissively, as if her mouth wasn't connected to her brain she was _that_ distracted

"You need to get out more" Renee sighed

...

Kara insisted on packing for them claiming she would get it done quicker, and Rachel had insisted she could help, so Quinn had silently insisted to keep out of the way. She sat out on the balcony and let the sun warm and regenerate her to her bones. At least she'd had a chance to change into her human clothes

"You know, the sun can help you better if it's not obstructed by the earths atmosphere" Kara's voice interrupted her train of thought, right before it crashed into fear of what that supposed school boy had planned.

"What?" she looked to the balcony door just as Kara stepped out "You mean fly up there?" her eyes turned up to the heavens above them

"Yeah, its easy" Kara watched the fear in Quinn's wide eyes soften. It was still there, fear of the idea of being so high up, so far from everything she knew... something similar to what Kara had felt when she arrived on earth "it just makes you feel... so free, it's like nothing I've ever felt before" Quinn met her gaze again "Just remember to take a deep breath" she laughed lightly

"How long can you hold your breath for?" Quinn asked while Kara sat on the other metal frame chair opposite her sister.

"Well... I once flew all the way back to Krypton"

Quinn raised an eyebrow with intrigue "You did? It's still there?" she asked with further surprise

"Not exactly. I went back to see if it was really gone. And it is. I got there in time to see the last part float into the red sun" she smiled sadly

"I imagine its harder for you than me, or even Kal. You actually remember life there. Sometimes I think I see things in my dreams... like a red sun, but I don't know if that's because you've told me there's a red sun and that's why I remember and see it in my dreams"

"I think it is harder for me, but Kal, he doesn't think of these things. He thinks I'm sometimes irresponsible but I grew up different to him. I didn't have the Kents... neither did you"

"Judy was good to me though" Quinn assured her sister "She taught me to be human... my powers just scared her. I don't really blame her"

Kara nodded in understanding "Apparently you burnt that Finn kids face pretty bad"

"Yeah" Quinn worried her bottom lip between her teeth

"So Kal and Lois have been checking hospital records" Kara continued not really dwelling on the whole _burning_ of someone's face bit. Quinn imagined if she saw Kal anytime soon he'd have some words for her now that she'd recovered.

"How the hell are they managing that?" Quinn scoffed.

"Oh you know how the big S man has superfriends everywhere, he can get anything he needs, including computers and access to many databases" Kara sighed "How are you holding up though?"

"I feel as good as I can I guess" she looked out across the city, afraid Kara would turn on her "I'm sorry I messed up so bad"

"We all mess up Quinn" Kara got up and went to her sisters side, she squeezed her shoulder comfortingly "Don't worry okay, these things happen, and bigger disasters have happened too. We'll fix all of this"

"Thank you Kara, you and Cassie... I couldn't do all this without you" she looked so vulnerable when she looked up to her big sister

"I know" the blue eyed girl winked. She then asked more sensitively "Has Rachel said anymore about last night?"

"No" Quinn chuckled "I think she's too excited about the fact she's possibly related to Wonder Woman to even think about last night. Is it true"

"Cassie wouldn't be wrong, I trust a lot in her and, she knows all about Wonder Woman, she said it was as if Rachel's blood was unveiled to her she could just feel it. And she's the right age"

"I didn't even know Wonder Woman had a daughter"

"She didn't have her for long, the daughter was weeks old when she was stolen. When we were packing for you Cassie also picked up on the broken bracelet, maybe that was what was holding the real her back" Kara added their more recent discovery

"I'll ask her how long she's had the bracelet if I get a chance... she's so happy though, I don't want to dampen her mood-"

"Hey" Rachel skipped happily out onto the balcony "Cassie says we're all set" the other blonde had been left to pack up for her and Kara "Everything okay?" she asked when she saw Kara's hand still on Quinn's shoulder

"Yeah, I'll just head in" Kara excused herself "Your train leaves in just over an hour, so we'll leave in a little bit" she told them as she passed Rachel and slipped inside the apartment

"Is everything okay?" Rachel asked again

"Yeah, I'm just recharging" Quinn explained as she let the sun continue to radiate her

"Does that mean It's safe for me to hug you?" Rachel asked shyly. Quinn just smiled and opened her arms, Rachel immediately rushed over and sat on Quinn's lap, wrapping her arms round her girlfriend, squeezing her tight. Quinn wondered if she was testing her rejuvenated strength.

"I love- I love seeing you this excited" Quinn grinned up at her girl.

Rachel couldn't help but beam too, she was just so excited that there might be something more to her life, her existence. Broadway hopeful, that meant nothing now, she was Wonder Woman's daughter... though she had to remind herself there was still a possibility Cassie was wrong "I'm just happy that this might mean you won't have to look after me"

"But I like looking after you" Quinn told her earnestly.

"Aren't you tired of having to look after me?" She asked cautiously

"Nope, I like you too damn much to care how we spend our time together, Rachel Berry" that earned her a kiss from her girlfriend while she let the guilt wash over her. It wasn't a good thing that Rachel ever needed someone to save her "I just don't like that you've been hurt by various people"

"I'm okay Quinn, because I found you" inside the apartment Cassie and Kara could hear everything, Cassie started fake gagging

"Stop it they're cute" Kara shoved her playfully

Back outside Quinn was looking past her girlfriend and to the city around them "I finally found a home here"

Rachel suddenly felt guilt too "I'm so sorry, it's all my fault you have to leave"

"That's not what I'm saying" Quinn rushed to explain "I mean, sure I found a new home here, but I think- no I won't say it's stupid" her cheeks flushed with embarrassment at the words in her head

Rachel always thought Quinn was so adorable and so human when she was shy "No say" she encouraged softly, a playful smile in her eyes.

Quinn released her lip from her between her teeth "It's just... I think where ever you are will feel like home to me" she mumbled softly "It's too early to be saying things like that isn't it?" she hurried out that point, afraid she was being too forward.

"No... I feel safest and most comfortable in your arms" and she'd savour every simple touch, every kiss while she could... because who really knew what lie in their futures.

"It's not your fault we have to leave, its mine" Quinn sighed as she tightened her grip on her girl "I'd give up all my powers for you"

"Don't say things like that" Rachel's tone was strong and serious

"Yeah, don't, Kal did something like that once and it got pretty ugly" Kara said from the doorway "Long story" she waved dismissively before vanishing again.

"Do you think we'll be okay Quinn?" The brunette teen asked once they were alone again.

"Yeah... I do"

...

They'd never felt that vulnerable before as they walked through metropolis city. The feeling of being watched was felt by all four girls. Quinn's big glasses disguise felt pointless now, but she still wore them. The train journey wasn't much better, even though they were surrounded by a restricted amount of people that they could keep an eye on, they still felt vulnerable. They just spent the journey with Rachel cuddled into Quinn's side.

When they arrived at Gotham City Central Train station Quinn grabbed their two duffle bags and lead Rachel off the train. They were quickly found by Renee Montoya, they'd probably looked at her several times but they weren't sure who they were looking for, but she found them. This wasn't exactly a name on a sign type situation.

Not many works were exchanged until they were in the car, and even then it was just polite chatter about the City, or what Renee knew of it, she'd lived here most of her life. She also mentioned the two teens that were already at Kane Mansion

"I've been caught up on the situation" Renee said as she glanced in the rear view mirror, having to lean forward slightly to see the two girls in the back seat "Yeah, Cassie Sandsmark? I talked to her not long ago today, she said you Rachel have developed Superpowers... that you might be Amazonian Royalty"

"Might be, yes. If no then I have no clue what my sudden increase in strength was caused by" Rachel rambled nervously

"You don't need to worry Rachel, I'm not going to bite" Renee chuckled. Quinn was already taking a liking to her. She was already missing Metropolis, Kara and Cassie, and even Kal, so Renee was already giving her that security she needed in this even more strange and very dark city. "Kate is great too, but she's distracted lately so if she's not the most welcoming person then don't worry, she's got nothing against you"

"Did I hear you've got other teenagers staying with you?" Rachel politely enquired, Quinn just smiled to herself at Rachel's change in behaviour. She squeezed the brunettes hand discretely, the slight intimate action going completely unnoticed by the driver.

"Yeah, two of them. One of the girls, Santana, she's a bit... fiery. But don't mind her, she's been a bit grouchy lately since we all got our ass's kicked"

"Are you okay?" Quinn asked, feeling left out.

"Yeah we're just dealing with our own smaller case at the moment... just an investigation into some criminal activity" the view outside the window was changing as they ventured from the centre of the city. The houses started becoming far and few between and the roads more winding as they approached their new temporary home. The sky was growing dark too.

24 hours ago everything had been going so well, and now they were running and hiding.

"We're here" Renee announced as she slowed in front of a set of gates. When the gates started opening she picked up speed and drove through. He house beyond the gates was extravagant, more extravagant than anything Quinn or Rachel had seen before. "We haven't told the tow teens about your news Rachel, until we know more it might be easier if we didn't say... if that's okay with you"

"That's fine" Rachel quickly agreed "I'm not too sure what's happening with me anyway, so it's better this way"

The ex detective parked the car in the garage, she then got out, grabbed Rachel and Quinn's bags from the trunk and led the new housemates into the house.

Rachel and Quinn were immediately in awe of the space around them as they walked across the entrance hall. The decor was unsurprisingly Gothic and the house felt abandoned and cold, but all the space around them was astounding.

The sound of footsteps echoing on the stone flooring got them to release their gaze from the far away ceiling.

"Hi I'm Brittany" a blue eyed blonde greeted them shortly before squeezing them both in tight individual hugs "You, you must be Bloodstar" she said to Quinn

"I go by Quinn" she wasn't sure if they knew that, it was just automatic to say

"Nice to meet you Quinn" Brittany said, almost correcting herself. Well she sure was friendly, that was probably a good thing. She then looked to other fresh face "And you must be Rachel" she beamed at the two girls who had been thrown out of their comfort zones.

"Nice glasses" another voice joined the four. A Latina girl with long hair, wearing jeans and a leather jacket, walking with an intimidating sway and strength in her footsteps as she made her big entrance

"Santana play nice" Renee warned "I need to find Kate" she placed Quinn and Rachel's bag's at the bottom of the stairs. "Will you two show our two guests to their rooms?"

The plural in that last word didn't get missed by Rachel or Quinn.

"Come on Rachel, you're opposite me" Brittany dragged the girl by the hand, stopping only briefly to grab one of the bags "Which ones yours?"

"Um, I got it" Rachel went to reach for her bag, a green one, that had actually been Kara's and was half full of Quinn's clothes anyway (despite the replacement clothes Quinn had got her). Brittany snatched the bag away and Rachel away from Quinn up the stairs. The hazel eyed girl just watched her girlfriend vanish from sight. She'd have to find her later, she didn't want to hide her relationship here but she'd need to talk to Rachel first of course.

"Your room is next to mine" Santana said bluntly, she was still a few stairs from the bottom. "Come on, I'll show you" she started turning "But you can take your own bag"

Well, Renee was spot on with her brief description on this girl: fiery. She picked up her bag and followed quickly, not wanting to piss this girl off anymore. She wasn't entirely sure what she'd done in the first place-

"What's with the dorky glasses?" Santana asked interrupting her thoughts

"Oh, um" Quinn reached up to her face and removed them "I guess I won't be needing them while I'm here" she muttered as she tucked them into her hoody pocket "I was told you're all friends here"

"I'm not your friend"

"I didn't say that" Quinn snapped just as defensively. She wasn't exactly expecting the warmest welcome, but seriously what was this girls problem.

"Well here we are" Santana opened the door and stepped back so Quinn could walk in "You don't look that stupid so I doubt you need a tour"

"Thanks" Quinn said with slight sarcasm. She just went straight over to the bed and put her bag down. Even though Santana was still standing in the door way, burning her eyes into the back of Quinn's head she wasn't speaking and Quinn had nothing to say to her anyway, so Quinn unzipped her bag to start unpacking.

She immediately stopped when she saw the red and blue just inside, with a little note attached. She whipped her suit out and held it up in front of her, only it wasn't her suit. It wasn't blood red and the material felt different. She inspected it with a surprised smile.

The stitching was finer, the detailing better. She tugged at the blue body suit, it didn't feel as delicate in her hands. The cloak that hung off the suit still had a star on the back, a yellow start with a House of El S emblem inside it.

"So what's with you blondie? Just know this is my turf, I'm gonna be the big hero one day, as big as the bat, everyone will know who Firestorm is" She heard Santana ask in the background of her own thought process. She looked down onto the bed to where the little note had fluttered to when she picked the suit up.

"_Getting a bit ahead of yourself there, aren't you San?" _Jason asked inside the Latina's head

"_Just don't want her coming in here thinking she's the big I am. She's nothing more than Super Jr"_ she made sure to respond mentally while she glared at the back of Quinn's head, who seemed to be ignoring her

"_Maybe if you get to know her you'll find she's not like that"_ Jason suggested, knowing Santana wouldn't take his advice anyway_ "Not everyone is as big headed as you"_ he muttered pointlessly, its not like she wouldn't hear him, or be able to hurt him

Quinn definitely wasn't listening anyway, she was too busy reading the little note in her sisters hand writing.

_Hey Quinn_

_Just a little gift from our Cousin, he said a friend of his re created the material that my suit and Kal's suit is made from, from the blankets or clothing that were with us when we landed on earth. And Kal had his mom make this for you out of the material like she did for Kal and me. The material should be stronger. But not just that, it makes you one of us for real, Kal really wanted that for you so he made it happen._

_You're not a Bloodstar Quinn, Kal and me decided, you're something much more. You're a __Superstar_

_Take care of Rachel and yourself_

_See you soon_

_Love, Kara Xxx_

"Hey, Bloodstar, I'm talking to you" Santana yelled a little louder

"It's not Bloodstar anymore" Quinn finally answered. She looked back at the fiery girl, with a glint of excitement in her eye "It's SuperStar"

* * *

**Let us know what you think... I think...**


	14. Conflicted

**Thanks for reviews and comments, I still appreciate the honesty and opinions: queen valiant, YourInnate, miralinda, Harley Quinn Davidson, This chick 562, Devin Jaste, kutee, JGeo, 2gleeky, ShadowCub, NZgleek91, LoveSKINS94** (for ch 12 &13)**, laylarei, Nightlancer600 and sapphirous.**

**Posted: 7/7/13**

* * *

Conflicted

"Are you okay?" Brittany disturbed Rachel's silence as she looked round the big room, her room... her alone space.

"Yeah, I'm fine" she brushed all hollow thoughts away and dropped her bag to the floor "Could you... um show me where Quinn's room is?"

"Oh sure" Brittany was very accommodating, Rachel could say that much. "You just got here so you'll wanna spend time with your friend more than me right" she chuckled

"I'm sure we'll become great friends Brittany, once we get to know each other" Rachel assured her "But yes, I'm nervous and I'd just like to see Quinn"

"I get it" though there was nothing, no smirk on the blonde girls face that told Rachel she did get just how much Rachel needed Quinn right now "come on, she's just down the hall" Brittany quickly led her out of her own room and down the hallway, they passed what Brittany knew was Santana's room and then came to an open door way "Here you go" she gestured to the door

"Thanks" Rachel nodded before heading through the door first "Hey- Oh sorry" she muttered as she stepped round the Latina she nearly just walked in to. Santana only glanced at her before returning her attention to the hazel eyed girl she saw as her competition.

Quinn didn't even realise she'd made an impression on the Latina, besides she was too engrossed in the garment she was holding up in front of her, and then her girlfriend "Hey" she smiled brightly at the little brunette, not even seeing the other two girls in the room. The way she smiled, you'd think they'd been apart weeks, not 5 minutes "What do you think?" she showed Rachel the new uniform

"A new Bloodstar outfit?" she reached out and felt the material, it was softer, and felt more delicate than the one her girlfriend had worn before

"Not exactly, it's the Superstar outfit" Quinn said excitedly

Rachel couldn't help but laugh a little "Sounds kinda silly"

"Well Supergirl was already taken. So was Powergirl, and Stargirl, so what do you expect?" she shrugged, not offended by Rachel's comment.

"It's nicer than Bloodstar" Rachel half agreed

"Thanks" she muttered dryly

"Are you going to try it on?" Brittany asked, not afraid of the presence of the others in the house. She was just looking forward to having new friends.

"Um" she looked at the three pairs of inspecting eyes "If you guys turn around and give me some privacy" she reasoned, she really wanted to try it on and figured she could change rapidly anyway thanks to her powers.

The three other girls turned their backs to Quinn so they could change. Santana was just waiting for anything, some ammo, a way to rile the new blonde up just so she'd have an opportunity to prove she was better than any dumb. Rachel stood next to her seemed invisible in Santana's sights, she was just another human... and that's when it occurred to her... why was Rachel with this Blood-SuperStar? She then saw the shorter girl not so discretely look over her shoulder. A faint blush raised to her cheeks before she quickly looked away again.

Santana just narrowed her eyes at the behaviour then smirked to herself _"looks like this dwarf has a little crush on Stooper star"_

"_Don't be mean Santana"_ Jason warned _"It's refreshing that you're personality is coming back to you but give them a break, you don't know them"_

"_I know their type, superheroes, the ones that are all over the news"_ she muttered lowly and mentally

"_Oh because Batwoman and The Question like to work in the shadows you think that's how it is for you. You haven't even made a name for yourself yet, no one knows you exist yet Santana, but they will, they'll meet the latest Firestorm, how could they not you're a human beacon, but when you do it would be good to learn from Bloodstar, or Superstar"_

"_Learn from her mistakes?"_ She asked, and almost scoffed out loud at her own perceived idea.

"_Kind of, and being her friend and ally might be a better idea than fighting her before you've got to know her"_

"_What would you know?" _She bit back bitterly

"_I'm not sure we would have worked out as friends if I'd been quick to judge you by your snappy remarks when we first met"_ it was as if she could feel his own satisfaction inside her head as he made a very valid remark.

"_Oh" _she didn't meant to even react but it was hard to suppress every thought from the young man in her head

"Okay I'm ready" Quinn's words were more for her girlfriend than the new acquaintances but she realised she should show confidence and strength to Santana and Brittany, to prove herself in some way. The three girl turned back round to find Superstar looking back at them under a hood. The light streaming through the tall window behind her only made her shine like a star... well that's what Rachel though

"It looks great" Rachel encouraged as Quinn looked at herself in the full length mirror. She wandered closer to her Superstar to get a better look at her outfit. It was almost the same as it had been before but this one looked... real. Quinn was definitely pleased

"You look hot" Brittany easily said the exact words Rachel had been afraid to say out loud. The two guests shot her a thankful or agreeing smile, depending on the girl.

Santana shot an ignored glare at the blue eyed girl next to her as she felt something twist and churn in the pit of her stomach. She then looked back to the all too pleased with her outfit perfect little miss Superstar "Nice spandex" she spluttered with a laugh

"What is your problem?" Quinn took the bait, not realising she was being baited in the first place. She flicked her hood back so she wasn't hiding

"I just don't like your attitude" She folded her arms across her chest protectively

"_Or her conflictive fame"_ Jason added in her head, wishing her to just admit it

"San, just drop it, this is stupid we're all on the same side" Brittany tugged on her shoulder to try and get her to just leave the room. She was ready to offer something far better in another room but Santana wasn't ready to leave just yet

"No Britt, who says we're on the same side, we've had training, what has she had. She hurts people, tries to scare them, what are you? How can you call yourself hero?"

"You have no idea what I've been through" Quinn growled

"Oh what, mommy and daddy didn't love you when they realised you were a freak" she teased and prodded and poked.

"I would shut up if I were you" Quinn warned, balling a fist ready to strike. Rachel's hand round her wrist didn't do much to deter her

"Is that really it, your parents abandoned you, at least you know who you are" Santana spat, Firestorm burning in her eyes as she pushed

That's the thing though, despite everything Kara had told her Quinn didn't really know who she was, and the way Santana spoke, sounded like she was in that situation too. Which was just another scary thought: she might actually have something in common with this girl

"You don't know anything"

"Oh my god" Santana dared to laugh in her face "That _really _is it. Poor little spandex wearing Stooperstar is lonely. What about your sidekick?" she looked to Rachel, who was partially hidden behind Quinn "You've got her for some reason. But she's just human, nothing special, so why do you keep her?"

Now talking about Rachel in any kind of negative way was a big no for the girl who loved her "Don't you dare say anything about Rachel" she lunged forward threateningly, and in front of her eyes with a smirk lacing her lips Santana changed in the blink of an eye into something neither Quinn or Rachel had seen before. Hair like fire, uniform like some sort of space aged cadet, light shining from her eyes... and still that damn smirk

"Oh you wanna try it" she waved her hand to gesture and dare Quinn to come closer. She went for it, taking only one step before

"I hope you two weren't planning on fighting in here" Kate's voice filled the room as she walked through the bedroom door behind Santana "Wouldn't want you trying to burn the place down Santana. Turn it off" she ordered. With a low growl in her throat Santana snapped her fingers and Firestorm was gone "Now head to your room and stay there. It's been a restless few days for us all" she softened a little, not really sure why, she was just that exhausted. The trail on Alice... or Beth, had gone cold too soon. "Everyone to your own room" she said as she stepped to the side to let everyone out.

Brittany left first , eager to get away anyway after the words she'd just heard

"Fine" Santana mumbled, glaring one last time at the short haired blonde before she backed out of the room.

"I'll see you two in the morning, get some rest" Kate left after that, assuming Rachel would find her own way. Renee lingered in the doorway though.

Rachel squeezed Quinn's hand and smiled softly at her before leaving the room too, only she was way more reluctant than any of the others to leave.

"Quinn" Renee aid softly form the door way

"Yes?" The blonde cringed, worried she'd be in trouble already _"So much for a chance at a clean slate'_ the voice in her head sighed

"Don't let Santana get to you like that... we're a really messed up family here at the moment" the woman half defended the girl she'd volunteered to help

"I guess me and Rachel should fit in fine then" Quinn muttered with light humour

Renee just smiled sympathetically "Try and sleep... god knows what's happening tomorrow" she added before backing out the room and closing the door behind her.

Not far down the hall way Rachel found her room again... her big empty quiet room. She just sighed to herself and decided to unpack and then change for bed.

Outside in the hallway, a proposition was being offered. "So... how about I join you in your room tonight?" Santana asked as she tried to take Brittany's hand and bring her closer

"Why would you want to do that?" she scoffed as she tore her hand away and backed away to her room "I'm just human, nothing more... nothing _special_" she said with bite

"Britt-" Santana tried and failed

"I don't want to hear it San" she opened her bedroom door and stood in the gap, not letting Santana get any ideas "You called Quinn power mad... I think you need to look in a mirror before you start labelling people" Brittany accused before she slammed her bedroom door behind her, making it very clear she wasn't in the mood

"Really" Santana sighed to herself "How am I the bad guy here"

"_Well-"_

"Don't you start" she warned the voice in her head before going to her own room, disappointed.

Later in the night, and Quinn still couldn't sleep. This laying alone thing was making it hard. Rachel had only been in her life as her girlfriend for a short while, as her bed partner only a short while, but somehow she couldn't remember a time before, a time when she slept without the brunette in her arms.

Her absent train of thought was interrupted when she heard shuffling on the other side of her bedroom door, then the click as the door handle was turned. She didn't need to guess who was standing there in the doorway with a subtle light streaming in behind them.

"Rachel, what's up?" she asked as she sat up in bed

"Can I come in?" Rachel asked weakly

"Yes" Quinn answered far too eagerly for her own liking. She flipped the bed sheet back "get over here" she encouraged. Rachel didn't need much more than that. She silently closed the door behind her before rushing over to join her girlfriend in the double bed

"I don't like not sharing a room with you" Rachel mumbled as she snuggled up close to Quinn. The blonde wrapped the sheet round them both as they settled down for the night, now comfortable and together.

"I couldn't sleep anyway" Quinn muttered back, suddenly feeling sleepy "I missed you"

She felt Rachel chuckle next to her "I missed you too. I feel like I belong here"

"I could cuddle with you forever" Quinn sighed contently

There was a pause before Rachel fidgeted to put space between then and asked "Are we too cutesy... you're the cousin of Superman, Sister to Supergirl. I might be the lost princess of Them-Themy..." she furrowed her brow, in a way Quinn would call adorable, as she failed to pronounce her supposed home land "how do you pronounce it?"

Quinn giggled a little "Themyscira"

"Thank you, yes Themyscira... so are we too cutesy with one another?" the smaller girl asked worried.

"No, why can't we be, its only when its just you and me" Quinn answered without thinking. She freed one of her arms from round Rachel's middle so she could play with Rachel's free hand on top of the sheet "Why, do you think it's wrong?" she peered away from their hands into Rachel's eyes that she could just make out in the darkness of the room

"No... I was just wondering..." she brushed a thumb over Quinn's knuckles "Are we moving at an okay pace?"

"What do you mean?" she furrowed her brow again, not sure if Rachel was implying what she thought she was implying

"Well... you know... we cuddle, we kiss..." she leant forward and placed a sound kiss on Quinn's lips, unnecessarily making her point "we share a bed" ... although they never really had to, Quinn had offered many times to take the sofa in the metropolis apartment, and here they had their own over the top rooms

"Do you want... more?" Quinn asked cautiously. She knew her own answer already, it would be a simple 'yes, in time'

"Well... yes but not yet..." Rachel echoed Quinn's own thoughts "do you want more?"

"Rach, we haven't been together long..." she reasoned easily, saying there was no pressure for either of them to conform to what they thought was normal "besides you'd be my first" she added, another unnecessary comment really as Rachel was sure to already know that

"And you'd be my first" Rachel admitted with ease, Quinn could have guessed what Rachel admitted just because of her 'protective family' but she hadn't known that for sure

"So there's no hurry right..." Quinn assumed

"No... but how will we know when we're both ready?" Rachel asked

"Well... when one of us is ready we should tell the other one, and we'll go from there" Quinn suggested "But there's no reason to worry... I don't and won't want to be with anyone else Rach"

"Me too... I've never felt this happy" She cuddled into Quinn's side again "There's a hero called Superstar and she's my girlfriend" she giggled childishly "Do you think this is how Lois Lane first felt, when she realised she was dating Superman"

"I'm not that much of a hero Rach" she mumbled sleepily. Quinn worried when Rachel pulled away... there was a silent moment before Rachel punched her in the arm "Ouch, what the hell!" she yelled as she rolled away to rub her arm "Why did you do that?"

"Don't be so harsh on yourself Quinn, you're my hero and don't you forget it" she warned lowly before grabbing Quinn's arm and pulling her back close "I don't like it when you're mean to yourself"

"Okay I'm sorry... it's just-"

"That's Santana girl got to you, I know she did" Rachel said matter-of-factly "but you should let her, she just feels inferior to you"

"You think?" Quinn scoffed while trying not to pout at the pain she still felt in her arm

"Yes, you're a celebrity and she wants that and she doesn't want you coming in here and being the number one super kid" Rachel explained "Did I really hurt you that much?" she worried her bottom lip between her teeth when she noticed Quinn still holding her arm

"Yes, you don't know you're new strength yet Miss Berry"

"I'm so sorry, can I make it better?" she offered innocently

"Maybe a kiss" she smirked, Rachel just smiled back as she leant forward and over towards Quinn's bicep "Not there" Quinn stopped her when her girlfriend was hovering above her. Rachel just looked down at her and arched an eyebrow in a Quinn like fashion.

"Maybe here" she whispered before closing the gap and capturing Quinn's lips with her own

...

Kara and Cassie had flown the entire night by public aircraft then flown freely by themselves the last bit of the journey to get to the island. They wore their Supergirl/Wondergirl outfits on the last leg so when they were spotted by the Amazons on the island they would see who it was.

"Is that..?" Donna, Diana's sister, asked the red head warrior who stood next to her in one of the central courtyards as they watched the two bodies approach. When they finally landed in front of their intrigued audience they were both tired and eager to deliver their message.

"Cassie?" Artemis recognised her first, though there had been time since their last meeting

"Artemis" Cassie breathed "Donna" she nodded to the other woman too "Kara and I we bring big news"

"Huge news" Kara chimed in, not as breathless and tired as her girlfriend

"What is it?" Artemis impatiently demanded.

At Cassie's next words Donna was running, running through the palace behind her. Relief in her heart that maybe what she blamed herself for over 17 years ago could be rectified, she blamed herself for Rachel's kidnapping, as she was the last one to see her. But now with this news there was hope things could be set right "Diana!" she called out as she approached the room "Diana" she shoved the double doors open "Diana- oh" she quickly had to turn away again "Seriously you guys" she sighed

"You should have knocked" Shayera commented

"What's wrong?" Diana asked seeing as her sister wasn't exactly leaving

"You need to get dressed first" she answered impatiently. If she had to retell the story of how they reacted when she passed this message on she'd like to be able to actually see their reactions "What are you to even still doing in bed at this time anyway... wait don't answer that" she interrupted before they could add their own comments. She heard shuffling and even childish giggling behind her while she waited.

"We're dressed, now what's wrong?"

Donna cautiously turned to address them properly "Cassie and Kara have just arrived with a message... they've found Rachel, they've found your daughter"

...

The following morning at the Kane mansion was slow to say the least. Renee was following Kate round like a lost puppy. She was just worried about the other woman and needed to be by her side so she was always there for her.

Meanwhile upstairs had been next to silent. When Santana was finally ready and dressed to leave her room she yanked the door open. She saw a flash of long blonde hair pass her doorway before she could even take a step out "Brittany?" she watched the girl hurry away down the hallway towards the stairs "Britt" she wasn't stopping though "Brittany" she caught up enough to grab the girl's shoulder.

She spun round "What?" she asked irritated

She knew Brittany was still pissed about what she said last night, and if Brittany meant nothing but a sleazy hook up then she would be about to say the next words that fell from her mouth "I'm sorry, for what I said last night, it wasn't an attack on you, I just wanted to break the new girl"

Brittany sighed heavily. Like Santana she'd had all night to think about the words thoughtlessly uttered "I don't get you Santana, and I don't get why you needed to attack her either. We were beaten pretty bad the other day" Santana didn't need reminding, seeing Brittany all battered was upsetting enough "we could kind of use her help, then Kate would be able to rest once that's cleared up with Alice and everything, and then we could get some more training done. Actually you don't need it you're not a _normal human_" she said sourly "but I am and I need and want more training if I want to ever be independent in this game" Santana hadn't have thought that deeply about things... then again who would have thought about it that much if you weren't as deeply involved as Brittany "that and it would be nice to have some other friends" she added "So I'm sorry we're not good enough for you, San" she snapped sarcastically "Sorry _I'm_ not good enough" she added lastly before turning and trying to make an escape... something she was usually good at

"Brittany" She grabbed the blonde's wrist and pulled her back, close this time "I'm just human too" she admitted weakly

"No you have super powers" Brittany pointed out

She swallowed thickly before trying to explain as quickly as she could "I absorbed them in a lab accident, only a few hours before we first met. I'm human, and yeah I'm power hungry sometimes... probably because I really am just human" she took a soothing breath before completing her point "And you are so special... in a good way... and I'm an idiot"

"Well I knew that" Brittany played innocent, preferring to focus on the least important part in that last line

"_She took the words right out of my mind"_ Jason sighed contently

"_Jason"_ Santana warned lowly

"_Sorry, you're moment"_ he backed away mentally again

"I'm sorry for what I said, I just wanted to prove I was good enough. But that's not really important, you're right" and that was something usually hard for Santana to admit "there are other things we need to deal with, and it doesn't mean I like that Quinn girl but I'll tone it down" she conceded as much as she could for now

Brittany narrowed her eyes suspiciously "What made you change your mind?"

She let out a short steadying sigh "I really like you Britt... really, really like you, and I think you're something special, especially when we fight crime... and especially when you're just your self... and especially when were together and alone"

"That's a lot of especially" Brittany chuckled softly... she was definitely softening to Santana's hard to admit apology and other confessions then.

"I mean it though, I've never felt as comfortable around you as I have anyone else, not even the weird guy I got these powers from, and we were best friends for some time... but you, you're so different, and its not just because we've been stuck in this house alone together so long, it's more than that"

"_Santana you big softie"_

She just ignored Jason this time "So can you at least consider forgiving me and my big stupid mouth"

"Oh that mouth isn't that stupid" Brittany said slyly as she kissed the other girl quickly, just to tease slightly "And I might be able to forgive you... but no more fighting with Quinn" she scolded like she would a dog

"Sure" Santana agreed simply. With that Brittany kissed her again then skipped away, far more happy than when she'd woken up that day

"_You really going to be nice to this 'Quinn girl'"_ Jason just had to ask. It was harder to read Santana lately since she was learning to block parts of her mind from him, constricting him.

"_Hell no, I just won't do it in front of Brittany"_ she watched the blonde disappear down the stairs, probably to get breakfast or find out where Kate and Renee were.

"_Oh so you get the best of both worlds? Put the star down and stay on Britt-Britt's good side so she'll still hook up with you"_ he assumed

"_Yep, at least until I know stooped star is trustworthy" _and for what it was worth, what she told Brittany was true, all the feelings and... shit.

"_...Nick names need some work"_ he muttered lowly

"What ever" she mumbled under her breath. She started to wander down the stairs when the door bell rang.

Before she could even think about answering Brittany ran across the grand entrance hall, animatedly, yelling "I'll get it!" Santana couldn't suppress the smile that broke out onto her face just at the thought of Brittany happy in any capacity.

...

After the surprise of who was waiting on the other side of that door it was left to Santana to gather the last two members of the house hold to join the group and their latest guests. She went to Rachel's room first... but she wasn't there... the bed was unmade, but it wasn't that messed up either... as if it had barely been slept it

"_You got your detective cap on"_ Jason teased.

"Shut up" she sighed playfully. He was the only one who could tease her and get away with it... because she couldn't hit him.

She went to Quinn's room next, she opened the door without a warning knock, just barging her way in. she only made it a few steps before she stopped dead in her tracks. A smirk lacing her lips and eyes as she saw little miss perfect blonde and the dwarf cuddled up all cosy, slumbering in each other's arms. She slyly wandered over, looking down at the smiles on their faces, with Rachel's head tucked under Quinn's

"_How sweet" _she thought sarcastically. Time to wake them though, she kicked the side of the bed shocking the two girls awake

"Wha-" Quinn looked round the room finding the raven haired girl smirking at her "What the hell?"

"I get it, you two are girlfriends sweet, that's what the dwarf is for"

"You really wanna go there again" she snapped as she threw the bed sheet off of her and over Rachel, covering her, while she stalked round the bed ready to lay into Santana just for winding her up.

"Quinn" she heard Rachel's muffled whine from under the bed sheets

"Calm down blondie" the smile still on Santana's face, just made Quinn want to punch her more "Wouldn't want you to look all busted up when you meet the in laws"

Rachel finally freed herself to here that final comment "What!" she figured Santana knew then. Quinn suddenly calmed as both Rachel's words from last night got to her again and Santana's new words

"Two woman just showed up claiming to be yo mommas" she shrugged cool-ly

Rachel's breath started to grow heavy her eyes widened. She looked to her girlfriend unsure and more nervous than she'd ever been "Quinn?" she whimpered

Ignoring the third party in the room she just smiled softly "Go if you want to, they're going to love you Rach"

She just bit her bottom lip and managed to smile "Okay" she scrambled to get out of the bed and dashed towards the open door, she ran along the hallway, not caring that she was about to meet them in her pyjamas- then she skidded to a stop... what if Santana was lying and no one was here, and it was just a joke.

She slowed and crept out onto the top of the staircase in case Kate had other guests and she was bout to make a fool of herself- no.

Santana wasn't lying, amazingly. She could hear them speaking, two voices, one was Kate, the other was the new face with the dark hair. She was beautiful from what Rachel could already see, a goddess almost. And so was the other visitor, the brunette who stood closely by.

"I'm surprised you didn't arrive in your invisible jet" Kate mumbled, borderline sarcastically

"We did, how else would we have got here so soon. But we didn't have your permission to land on your and, so I left it with one of our mutual friends" The woman, who was surely Wonder Woman, explained.

"Mr Wayne? You know he's always been jealous of the cloaking abilities of that jet" Renee scoffed. Brittany stood idly by, just waiting and watching.

"But I trust him, and he doesn't trust many so it seemed the best option" Diana reasoned

"Well thank you for being considerate, I'm sure you wanted to be here as quickly as possible to see Rachel again"

"Like you wouldn't believe" Shayera breathed.

Rachel didn't make a sound, she was quite sure she never made a sound, but suddenly the two woman were looking up at her, as if they could feel they were being watched, or just feel their daughter's presence.

The two absent teens caught up on the scene at the top of the stairs. Just in time to see the two mothers step forward, blinking their eyes to check reality

"Rachel?" Diana asked "it really is you" she just knew it, they could both feel it. And Rachel seemed to be feeling some sort of pull too, despite her conflicting thoughts.

"_Should my feet be carrying me towards them?"_ she had to ask herself as she found herself moving _"What if they don't like me? What if I'm not good enough, I've only ever been good enough for Quinn"_ that was a chilling thought. The past few days had been distracting but the sickening memories of the beatings she'd got for not being perfect flooded back to her again _"I want Quinn"_ her mind yelped, her feet stopped, her heart raced and her breathing grew heavy. She looked up to her right where she found Quinn smiling at her, and with that one smile she was encouraging and supporting her brunette girlfriend.

She looked back down the stairs to the two women, who were waiting with bated breath that the girl they had failed to protect and failed to find would not accept them as any kind of figure in her life... ironic really.

Rachel decided to finish this journey like ripping a band aid off, she rushed down the last half of the stairs, making Diana and Shayera rush forward to meet her halfway. She fell into their arms.

* * *

**So very sorry it took so long to post this chapter :/**

**Sorry Wheelie91, too for not having this finished sooner.**

**Let us know what you think...**

* * *

On an unrelated note, is anyone out there playing 'Marvel: War of Heroes'? And is anyone looking for an Alliance member. I'm a member of an Alliance already on there but no one else in the damn alliance does anything, one member is inactive, the leader barely bothers anymore and the other 2 members are just along for the ride.

In the House of M event I got 468,775 Raid Rating, which I know isn't amazing but it's not that bad either (considering my Alliance's overall raid rating was 498, 193). So if anyone is in an active alliance and looking for more members Rally me so I know to leave the one I'm in :/ My name on there is DarkStar792, I'm level 71, and my alliance donation contribution is: 1,084,500 silver (I also realise you can now all find me, battle me and steal all my resources...)

... and if anyone is not playing Marvel: War of Heroes, its a phone app for iPhone and some android phones, if you can and do play it, at the end of the tutorial it asks for a referral code. Use: xwz024457 and you'll get a free rare card, and I'll be honest, I'll get a free card too. If just one person does this, that will be really great. (and if 7 of you do that, that would be amazing)

Sorry for the long message, just bored in general and desperate on this game at the moment :S


	15. Presence

**Thanks for reviewing the previous chapter: YourInnate, ShadowCub, NZgleek91, 2gleeky, LoveSKINS94, priscilla20, Guest, kutee, BellaDora Soulmates, Nightlancer600 and Dom380**

**Sorry for the delay in updates (especially to Wheelie91 the prompter and brandy. Derby for the PM 'reminders')**

**Posted: 28/7/13**

* * *

Presence 

"I can't believe we're really holding you again" Diana sighed against the top of Rachel's head. The other woman, Shayera just enveloped her from the other side and wordlessly held on like she never wanted to let go.

Rachel just felt the love radiating from the two women. Of course she was still scared of not being enough for them but she didn't have to worry about that, she knew whatever happened Quinn would still be there for her.

Normally a hug longer than three seconds was considered awkward. Rachel wasn't sure how long she'd been surrounded like this but she didn't feel awkward, she felt just content.

Eventually the two women did pull away

"How about you get dressed and we talk, unfortunately we have a lot to catch up on" Diana sad half sadly.

Rachel nodded sadly too, agreeing with everything the dark haired woman had said. She smiled up at the brunette too before excusing herself and scrambling back up the stairs, careful not to trip in her hurry. When she reached the top of the stairs she grabbed waiting Quinn's hand and dragged her away back to her own room.

When they got to the room she let Quinn go and wandered away, her head quickly filling with busy thoughts.

Quinn shut the door quietly behind them "How are you feeling?"

"I-I" she stuttered trying to think clearly as she just stared blankly across the room

Quinn softly approached, placing her hands on Rachel's shoulders soothingly "Is something wrong?"

Rachel finally turned round "No..." she smiled "With them... it felt right, like when I'm with you, only different because they're supposed to be my blood and you..." she chuckled a little to herself "you're my everything"

"Why's that funny?" Quinn smiled curiously down at her girlfriend as she swept some of Rachel's hair behind her ear.

"It's not, I just fell silly saying it" she muttered as she ducked her head

"I'm honoured to be your everything... can I tell you a secret?" Rachel just nodded her head "You're my everything too" Rachel stretched up onto her tip toes and tilted her head to press her lips fully and soundly against Quinn's. When they pulled apart the taller girl wrapped her arms round her girlfriend not wanting her to get away just yet "Now what's going on in that beautiful head of yours?"

"Oh, um..." She suddenly falter all because of Quinn's little compliment "just... my heart is still racing, I've only been in the same room as them for a few seconds and... they seem happy right?" she finally looked directly into Quinn's eyes when she asked her question

"Of course they do, they've got their daughter back Rachel" who wouldn't be feeling ecstatic in this situation, at least initially.

"That's the thing though, even though I feel right with them and even though they both recognised me as their Rachel... what if I'm not good enough" she started second guessing things.

"What do you mean?" Quinn furrowed her brow, but still held Rachel close, wanting her to feel loved and wanted even if she was doubting that from other people.

"What if they want to train me, and I'd love that" she added quickly "I'd love to learn how to use anything I have responsibly, my strength for example, but what if I'm not what they're expecting. Aren't the Amazon's fierce warriors, what if I'm not strong enough?"

"Rach" Quinn chuckled a very small chuckle "You're they're daughter no matter what, and you may be an Amazon by blood but you haven't grown up with them, they won't have expectations of you being a perfect warrior already. It will take time and they know that" she assured the shorter girl

"What if they're not interested in being permanent in my life... what if they teach me then leave?" she could feel herself trembling with the worry

"I really don't believe they could" Quinn told her with warmth and opinionated honesty

"But if they did?" she asked again, pushing for a better answer, or just a negative one she wanted to hear so it wouldn't come as a surprise later.

"Well... They'd be idiots if they left... and I'll always be here for you" the blonde unnecessarily reminded her.

"I know that" She smiled shyly before rewarding Quinn with a small kiss

"Why don't you get dressed and ready and then you can talk to them and find out what you need to know" Quinn encouraged "You shouldn't delay just because you're worried. You're safe here, there's nothing to fear" she kissed Rachel this time before letting her go.

"You always know what to say" she sighed contently before starting to find clothes

...

Meanwhile downstairs, Kate and Renee decided soon would be a good time to return to the 'basement'

"Through there" Kate pointed to the double doors across the grand foyer "That might be a more comfortable place to talk" not to mention private in a place where the walls had ears... or just Santana.

"Thank you" the two women nodded before Kate and Renee started towards the smaller door, hidden partially from view by the stair case.

"I hope the luggage means you're staying" the red head added "Rachel will definitely need your help. Amazon's aren't my speciality" she glanced at Brittany who didn't miss it "Human girls with a lot of determination are" the blue eyed girl took that as a good sign for her. Their training had lacked lightly, and after the ass kicking they got the other night she wasn't afraid to admit she wanted more help.

"We would like to stay as long as we're not in the way"

"This house is big enough for all of us" Renee commented lightly

Kate just nodded "Brittany we need to talk" she said to encourage the girl to follow them. And automatically Santana was reluctantly pulled away from any hopeful dramatics, quite literally by the wrist with Brittany pulling her away. She didn't like being kept in the dark. "Santana, now" She heard Kate's voice a little more forceful call her like a dog as she lingered in the hallway.

Once they were alone Diana let out a long calming breath

"Are you okay?" Shayera asked cautiously

"Yeah just nervous" she then smiled "It's her"

"It really is" the slightly taller woman agreed "She's shorter than I thought she'd be" Diana just playfully slapped her wife "What?"

"She's beautiful still" Diana's gaze wandered away, to the top of the stairs as she watched where she'd last seen her daughter. It didn't feel as depressing as when she'd look into Rachel's empty crib, at the place she'd last seen Rachel before "she was a beautiful baby... Shay, we've missed so much" her voice trembled

"We'll make it up to her" she squeezed one of Diana's shoulder to comfort her "I promise"

"But what sort of life should we offer her?" she asked, worried her daughter wouldn't want responsibility, she might not even want to return to Themyscira.

"We offer her all her options and let her decide. So that means if she wants to train, you should let her. It was the plan all along"

"I know, and you know I've only been conflicted with the idea on the journey here because... we've seen the world, she could have whatever she wants"

"I know. So we offer her everything and let her decide. She will need basic training though, as her abilities, her inhuman strength has only just returned to her and-"

"I know" Diana cut her off not needing to hear all these points again "I think we should present the gifts, she was supposed to receive them on her 16th birthday anyway... you did remember them didn't you"

"What do you think the big bag is for?" she pointed to the spare of their bags sat by the front door "Only over a year late" she sighed to herself, meaning the presentation of the gifts to their long lost, thought dead, daughter

"We'll make it up to her" Diana laughed lightly as she echoed the other woman's words from mere minutes ago.

Their attention moved back to the stairs when they heard footsteps growing closer. There was a pause in movement's, maybe Rachel was calming herself just before she came back into line of sight, maybe for another reason. A second later she was composed and walking, calmly, down the stairs. Quinn straggled behind, Rachel had wanted to hold her hand but she wasn't sure she wanted to be obvious just yet. Maybe give it a few days, these are super mom's, that's what she'd told Rachel.

And unlike when they were at school Rachel agreed, she was nervous enough she didn't want to pressure Quinn, and could understand her own worries. Neither teen knew what the two visitor's opinion on BloodStar might be.

There was an awkward silence, none of the 3 or the lingering extra saying a word as they all met at the bottom of the stairs

"Um" Shayera wasn't sure she'd ever sounded so weak "We thought we might talk in there"

"Okay" Rachel nodded, not too eagerly she hoped

"Okay then" Diana led the way opening the door for Rachel. The brunette looked back over her shoulder, instantly finding Quinn still standing at the bottom of the stairs, smiling at her. She smiled back bravely, it wasn't until now it had truly occurred to her this was something she'd have to do without Quinn by her side. Shayera then blocked the way behind her, smiling at Rachel but not realise she was blocking any kind of view. She held a bag in her hand, a big bag that had sat with their small amount of luggage containing 'normal' clothes.

"May I start by saying, thank you Rachel" Diana said as she moved an arm chair to sit opposite the sofa and offered it to Rachel

"I haven't done anything" she was so ready to bow down and try to be the best daughter already she wasn't looking at this situation with any other perspective.

"Let's sit, shall we" Shayera encouraged. She gently placed the bag next to the sofa before taking a seat one end, Diana sitting next to her and Rachel nervously settling opposite them "You've been very accepting already Rachel" Shayera continued

"And, we are so happy that you're allowing us to speak with you, and to try and become, in the very least, acquaintances with you" Diana worded gently, afraid she's upset or over step with Rachel, as much as the young girl was afraid to do the same to these two women

"I'm not sure what your expectations are. We'd love to have you back fully as our daughter but you might have other commitments here" Shayera continued.

"I have a few, but I'm sure things can work out and I can..." Quinn could go with her right, or did she not mean that much to Quinn, just a first girlfriend, in which case it didn't really matter... she hoped she was wrong though "I can try to be the daughter you wanted" she rushed t

Shayera eyed her estranged daughter curiously "Rachel... please don't fear us"

"I-I just don't want to disappoint"

Now it was Diana's turn to creased her brow with intrigue "Why would you disappoint us? I feel we're under pressure to not disappoint you"

"Why would you disappoint me you're Wonder Woman and Hawk Girl two of the greatest Heroines this world has ever seen" She looked to each of them, failing to hide just how in awe she was of them. It was like meeting an admired celebrity, only way better.

"Thank you for your compliment. You are a kind girl- no. Forgive me, you are a kind young woman Rachel" Diana corrected herself "And you are so strong. You live here before us when we believed the worst. You survived without us, we are so proud"

Rachel thought back to all the times she'd seen Wonder Woman or Hawk Girl on the TV or in a newspaper and how she always thought of their strength. The two women sat opposite her _complimenting her_, it threw her. And they sounded so fragile themselves; it almost made them feel normal. But then Rachel remembered, no one was normal in this room, not even herself.

"Th-thank you" she managed to say once she freed herself from her stunned state "I hope... I just wonder if we I can... I'd like to do what I can, prove myself, and learn to use my powers and-" she stopped speaking as she saw Diana looked to her wife, they shared a nod with a knowing look before both looking back to Rachel with soft smiles

If Rachel wanted this then they'd offer it without hesitance. Diana started "We, if you'd like, we would like for you to fulfil your place, the place you were supposed to take as a princess of Themyscira. We have so much we'd love to share with you again. You have an aunt, and a grandmother who would love to meet you, and many close friends of the family. And even the general people, the Amazons, they will all wish to meet you" It all sounded so regal, so honourable, so out of this world. "You even have an unofficial sister, but you already know her"

Okay, that both worried and intrigued her "Who?"

"Cassie, Wondergirl. Had you grown up with us you would have seen her as a sister" Shayera explained with a sadness for Rachel never having that life.

"Cassie's supposed to be my sister" she echoes what they'd said only worded it different to make sure she was understanding this correctly.

"She was my apprentice, I suppose that's the right word, hence her being Wonder Girl" The blue eyes, darker haired woman explained.

"I know she was a student I just had no idea she was... so close" Rachel admitted

"She was... adopted into the family" though unofficially. Shayera explained

Diana tried to get them back on the main subject "We would also like to train you, if you are willing"

"Yes, yes I am" she felt herself automatically sit up straighter, which she didn't know was possible as she already had perfect posture.

"Good" Diana felt herself relax seeing just how eager Rachel was. It was secretly what she wanted, for her daughter to want to be part of the family, and to give them the opportunity to become closer "Unfortunately until everything is straightened out here we will not be returning to Themyscira. Your enemy Rachel, he may be watching and for the safety of our home land we can't risk him finding it. We've been told already that he was greatly underestimated and now he has some Kryptonian blood" Rachel kept quiet, not sure how much they knew. Did they specifically know that certain Kryptonian was the same one waiting outside the very room they sat in? "So until we can return to Themyscira, we shall both train you. Once we return, Artemis, a fighting expert, she will teach you"

Rachel swallowed any nerves "I look forward to it" this wasn't just about fighting, or wearing a colourful outfit and being that certain kind of celebrity, it was more than that. It was having family, and learning to be stronger in every way. And prominently at the back of her mind that meant she could be stronger for Quinn, not just the girls damsel in distress that always seemed to lead her to getting into trouble.

...

"No, no... I'm not jealous... why would I be jealous"

Quinn had to shake her own head for a moment, just to make sure it wasn't her ears honing in automatically again... No, that voice was in the same room as her and it was near. She slid herself along the oak stair she was sitting on and looked through the bars on the banister to find Santana pacing

"I am not jealous okay. If Kate and Brittany want to train that's fine... no I don't need Brittany right now, I'm not like an addict I can go a whole day without-" Santana's face dropped when she noticed she was being watched "shit" she hissed to herself then sighed "what's up blondie?" she grumbled as she wandered towards the stairs

"You talk to yourself often" she asked the girl who was now walking up the stairs, worrying her a little. Was she about to get threatened again?

"I wasn't talking to myself" she half groaned, half sighed.

"Right" Quinn nodded unbelieving

"What are you doing just sitting here anyway?" she switched subject to get the attention off herself.

"Rachel's in there" she nodded her head tot eh side, meaning the door on that side of the hall "I'm just waiting so when she comes out we can talk and... If she wants to share I can find out what was said"

Santana narrowed her eyes at the girl "Couldn't you just, like, listen in or something?"

"I could" Quinn shrugged. She kept her face forward not wanting to make eye contact with the Latina she barely knew in case she turned her to stone... or just saw the fear and vulnerability in her eyes. Whoever said having superpowers made life easy needed to get their head checked.

"So why aren't you?" An ability like that would make Santana's life a hell of a lot easier... not that she'd make it obvious she was kinda jealous or anything. Though she might have already given that away.

"I don't think I want to hear about everything they're saying" she explained. She feared being judged if she somehow came up in conversation

"If I had super hearing I don't think I'd be able to control myself at a time like this" Santana muttered, hoping her sly encouragement would tempt Quinn.

"That's why I'm thinking about other things" She shuffled uncomfortably

"Like...?"

"All the bad conflicting things I've done" Quinn muttered. She wondered for a moment. If she could partially agree with this girl on top of tell her the truth about what she was thinking, maybe she wouldn't nearly get in a fight again

"Don't think about that, that's too depressing. Think about something else" Santana sympathised... not sure why. Maybe Jason was pushing his control, maybe she was just to tired to be mean right now. And maybe she could lie and say she was lulling Quinn into a false sense of security only to destroy the peace at an opportune moment.

"Like what?"

"I dunno... how about, what shorty's gonna look like in a wonderwoman outfit" she smirked to herself as she noticed Quinn's eyes glaze over and her swallow thickly "You actually feel bad for that shit"

"Yeah" she nodded. All happy or maybe naughty thoughts dissolved quickly "That guy at the bank"

"The one you ripped in half?" Santana almost laughed. It was horrific, scary but... if you wanted world domination it was a good place to start.

"Yeah" she swallowed guiltily this time "He was going to hurt, innocent people, even little kids, and it was like one of my first big saves and... I wanted to make an example. I just didn't think. And then crippling that guys hand, and burning that kids face, but how could I not, they were hurting the only real person I've got in my life, the only one who doesn't judge me" she rambled uncontrollably, as if all her battering thoughts were becoming words

"Wait, you crippled a guy, and burnt a kid, what is wrong with you, why would you do that?" okay that really was messed up, she didn't even know about that and she'd already labelled this girl a psycho

"I ah... I can't really say" explaining that would be telling Rachel's secret.

"Look Q, this hard for me, to accept you here when I just don't get you. Are you a threat or are you misunderstood, or misguided. Help me out here"

"Can I really trust you?" she actually looked at the girl this time and it occurred to her ho she was talking to. Normally she'd talk to Kal or Kara or even Cassie, and more than often, Rachel but this girl... "For you to understand I'd have to tell you so much and I don't even know you"

"_Share with her"_ the young man in her head encouraged _"I really think you to could be good friends"_ and he knew at some point she was going to need them because he wouldn't be there to guide her any more.

She let out a big sigh, and debated the situation. what did it matter anyway, who was this girl going to tell "...I got my powers from my best friend. He was trying to 'better the control of the atomic monster inside' as he once said to me. The dude should have written poetry"

"_Thanks San... I think"_

"So we were trying to find a way for him to control it better, so it didn't control him... and I'm not sure what really happened, I don't think he is either. But the Firestorm reacted badly and disintegrated Jason's body... and I absorbed the Firestorm... and Jason's consciousness"

Quinn just looked at her, mouth slightly agape in confusion "Huh?"

"Yeah, there's a guy in my head. Renee's the only one who knows" Santana shrugged as if it was nothing.

"...Did you forget to take your medication?" Quinn asked when she finally spoke again

"No, it's true. His voice lives in my head, he can't talk to anyone but me... and at first the firestorm but then he unleashed that and..." she sighed again "apparently I have smoother control with this thing. Jason said it 'wanted to be with me', whatever" she added with another shrug "So you know my secret, tell me why you're a froot loop?"

"Mines not that simple" she chuckled humourlessly

"Not a as simple as absorbing your only friend?"

"Well half the things, aren't mine to tell" she explained shyly "But the burning the kid..." now that story she could tell "He's not really a kid... he's a man child and he took Rachel away, kidnapped her... all to lure me in" guilt punched her in the stomach again "When I went to rescue her, I flew through the wall to where he was keeping her and before I knew it, my eyes were reacting. I try so hard to keep all my powers in control but sometimes I can't stop my emotions taking over" she tried to defend "And just like that, I burnt the side of his face. It could have been worse. My eyes wanted to burn so intense, like burn a hole straight through his skull but I reigned it in just enough to not kill him"

"So you really can shoot laser beams out your eyes?" okay, yeah she might be jealous of that one too. It was starting to make 'turning rocks into a liquid' sound boring

"Yeah" Quinn nodded

"And you come from another planet?" Santana asked

"Yes" she nodded again

"So there's a planet full of super beings like you out there?" that was a scary thought.

"No... the planet was destroyed. Self destructed almost. And when the people, I guess my people were there they didn't have these abilities. Its the sun that does that, the yellow one here" Quinn corrected.

"You got your powers from the sun" Sanata suddenly didn't feel so un special right now. Plants got their powers from sun... if you were geeky enough to find Photosynthesis impressive enough to call it a super power "That's really boring"

"Sorry" she shrugged, not really sorry at all if she let expectation down.

"No... so if I want to fight you, night time would be best" Quinn just looked at her, a tiny hint of betrayal in her hazel eyes "I'm joking" Santana quickly retracted

"You want to fight me though, I just don't get why?"

"Because... I don't get you, or know if I can trust you"

"You told me there's a man in your head... that you hear voices"

"Well... I'm trying to trust you, okay? Thought maybe some sharing would help" speaking of sharing "So what about the guy you crippled"

"I can't talk about that. And it was just his hand" Quinn set the record straight... not that it was entirely better, just mostly

"With the tech these days he'll have a fully functioning artificial one in no time" The scientist in Santana made an appearance, even if delicate mechanics wasn't her speciality

"That's not the point" Quinn sighed as she watched the girl

"... you said he hurt Rachel..." Quinn saw the realisation dawn on Santana's face. She chose to whisper her next few words "Was she... abused?"

Quinn just looked away "Just... don't tell anyone"

"Someone was abusing her" She accidentally raised her voice in disgust

"Will you be quiet" Quinn seethed

"Who was it?" Santana pushed

"The- the men she called dad and daddy"

"Shit Q... I would have killed them if- if it was someone I was, you know, with or whatever" not that she had anyone in mind as that special someone in her life or what ever...

"_Good recovery"_ Jason dryly teased inside her head

"I wanted to, I still do, but then I think of that fear in inflicted when I crushed his hand" she remembered the way he plead, and she showed no mercy, because she assumed he never did "and all the times he must have scared and hurt her. I'm no better than them"

"You took her away from them though, right?" Santana shocked even herself by sounding like she was caring

"Yeah I did... but who am I to decide if he got hurt"

"Oh yeah, no you should have got the cops involved, they would have made sure it was a long drawn out process just for the bastards to do some unsatisfactory jail time. Not to mention make Rachel feel like low life crap for 'letting' it happen to her" she reeled off sarcastically. It just showed Quinn that Santana was yet to learn as much as she often felt she still needed to learn "Besides they're both guys they probably would have liked time behind bars" She then noticed Quinn looking at her, not sure if she was cringing or looking like she was about to berate her "Bit far?"

"Yeah... thanks though. Not sure why you're being nice to me though after how you felt yesterday"

"Figured I should give you a chance... maybe I could learn a thing or two about how not to do the whole public superhero thing" she smirked at her bitchy comments

"Well good luck" Quinn played nice though, and didn't give in. Rachel wouldn't like it if she did anyway "its not as easy as it looks to be liked by the media. And you're a human fire ball when you switch it on, people might find that a little scary"

"Well I know not to rip guys in half and shower the public with blood" she retaliated

"No, you'll probably toast them instead" Quinn smirked right back

"Only the ones who deserve it" she countered

Quinn huffed a laugh to herself "And how do you decide?"

She smiled, a real smile "... Okay you got me there Q"

"Well I might be here for a while. If you ever want some advice about what it's really like in the public eye and some tips, I'm here" she suggested

"Yeah and maybe I'll come to you for tips on how to perfect a dorky disguise, you do pretty well Q" she complimented "But you do know you can turn it off while you're here" and there came the back hander

Quinn just smiled back at her. Despite the negatives she was curious, maybe a friendship with this fiery girl wasn't impossible... just difficult

...

"We have some gifts for you, ones that you were to receive when you were 16, when you would have entered your final stage of training, contact with the humans

"That's the only thing I'd consider myself an expert it" Rachel chuckled, trying to keep the mood light, but almost failing, as it just bought on more guilt. They were yet to ask many questions about Rachel's life without them but there would be time, soon.

"We wish to give them to you now" Diana nudged Shayera to prompt her to reach for the bag

"First, we have these" the brunette pulled out a sheathed sword and shield for her daughter. She placed them on the coffee table. The sword's hand guard was encrusted with high quality rubies, while the handle was wrapped in leather with sued lacing. "The stones in the handle can absorb energy, energy that you can then use" Shayera explained "It's a family sword, only your Amazon bloodline can use it, and anyone connected to the bloodline, for example, myself. It also, in a battle situation, it can find your palm"

Rachel nodded quickly in more than intrigued understanding. She was in awe of the gifts in front of her, the decorated shiny gifts that she forgot for a moment were weapons and tools of war. The shield was round, and golden or brassy. Diana reached out and turned the shield over before Rachel could look at the detailing

"Obviously your arm goes here" she explained pointing out the leather straps. It wasn't exactly that obvious to Rachel though "And here, you can attach the sheath of the sword so it's tucked away in here for when you need it" she added. Rachel wondered if she should be writing some of this down "This shield is a gift from the God of fire, Hephaestus. It can stop any kind of bullet and is fire proof"

"Really?" she didn't mean to sound unbelieving, it just kind of slipped out

"Yes, at least here on earth" Shayera explained. She was sure somewhere, something might destroy it but not here where it was intended to be used.

Before she could dwell more on that Diana moved over to the bad and pulled out another item, a rope. To anyone who didn't know Wonder Woman, it was more than a rope, only it couldn't be _the_ 'rope'.

"And this, it was created from the Lasso of truth. This one is the Lasso of Justice. I will teach you how to feel it, believe me when you can connect with your weapons and tools using them will become easier. It's in your blood, and our blood really does mean something, not just a name" not like the general people on earth, this was a metahuman thing, or just an Amazon thing.

"When the Lasso is round your target it will whisper their crimes to you" Shayera continued to explain. She remembered everything about Rachel's gifts when they'd received them shortly after the child's birth, before she disappeared "The next part will be up to you, the punishment is up to you... that is if you wish to administer a punishment at all. If they are free of crimes then it will be silent"

"We will teach you how to be responsible. And we're putting a lot of trust in you with this weapon. It was created for you, it belongs to you and will only answer to you but it is powerful and dangerous"

"I understand. None of the items you have given me are to be treated lightly. You're giving me heavy responsibilities, ones that I look forward to proving I can fulfil" she wasn't an idiot, and she was getting a little excited about things right now.

"And lastly" Diana went back to the again.

"There's more" she asked surprised and proving her excitement

The two women chuckled as they presented her with the last item. It was clothing but not exactly what Rachel had imagined in her furthest thoughts, it wasn't exactly a classic wonder woman styled outfit... which she was partially pleased about.

"When my mother first sent me as an ambassador to this nation she gave me a uniform styled with this nation's colours to help inform that I was no threat and wished to build strength between our races. For my own daughter I thought... this" she placed a leather type jacket down with armoured shoulder pads down on the table over the shield. A pair of black pants and a red top, and a pair of golden wrist bands that had red fabric on, like fingerless gloves. "A new outfit, more befitting of the current times but still holding onto some history and originality"

...

"So what do you think they're talking about?" Santana asked again, hating the lull in conversation

"I don't know... maybe travel arrangements" the blonde's eyes wandered back to the silent door

"To go where?"

"Maybe... maybe she'll go with them" the thought hurt her so much "I-I... she's their daughter, what if she goes with them, she could leave me here and... I'd get it you know. They're her family, they'll love her unconditionally. And she doesn't even know exactly how I feel, she might think this is nothing compared to a whole family"

"Okay didn't ask for your life story" that was too depressing for even Santana to want Quinn to be thinking about

"Sorry" she muttered weakly

The pair flinched when they heard a door open, only it wasn't the door Rachel was behind, it was the one to the BatCave. Brittany, Kate and Renee walked out, looking round, expecting by now for them to be finished in the living room

"Have they not come out yet?" Renee asked when she noticed the two girls sitting on the stairs

Quinn went to shake her head but before she could the door to the living room finally opened. The two girls on the stairs immediately stood up, Quinn so she could see Rachel and Santana because Quinn was in the way of her view too.

Shayera and Diana came out first, smiling to one another. They then stood to the side. Quinn immediately felt her stomach clench as she saw a different girl sep out of that room, clad in a new outfit, a lasso hooked on a belt and a shield on her arm. She didn't see anyone else looking at her, stunned, just Quinn on the stairs.

"What do you think?" she asked the blonde looking down at her

"W-wow" she breathed making Rachel smile shyly

Diana thought something was missing though "I almost forgot" she finally figured out what it was. She went back into the living room, to that bag, and came back with a metal band. She slipped into onto Rachel's head like a tiara "there" she smiled warmly

"You look pretty good Berry" Santana added, loud enough to be heard, seeing as Quinn was frozen. She nudged the blonde next to her to make her move, at least to make her staring less obvious. She just got a glare back opposed to a thank you. "Is that a sword?" she noticed the handle sticking out from the edge of the shield

"Yeah" Rachel grasped the hilt of the weapon and pulled it from its sheath to show her house mates. This was the first time she'd seen the blade, it just added to all the strange reality, that was all. She walked across the foyer to show them, or mainly Quinn, better

"You look great" Quinn complimented as she met her girlfriend at the bottom on the stairs.

"Thanks" she tried to sheath the sword away only her inexperience shone through. She fumbled and dropped the blade. She cringed as it fell through the air waiting for it to slice her, but luckily it just clanged to the stone flooring. She cringed apologetically at Kate, for nearly damaging her house, then to the other two women "Sorry"

"It's okay, the blade won't dull or break" Shayera reassured her. Suddenly the women's face turned to horror. She looked back to find Quinn reaching for the sword. She grasped the hilt with one hand and the blade cautiously with the other and picked it up of the ground

"No wait!" Diana and Shayera yelled their warning in unison

"Here you go Rach" Quinn looked at them worried as she gave the sword back to the brunette "I was only passing it to her" she defensively explained

The two women turned to one another, more than curious "It didn't harm her, or prevent her from lifting it" the rest of the room just remained confused... except Rachel. Everything just clicked right then for her, they were about to get outed.

"No..." Diana agreed "I thought only our blood lines could..."

"Unless..." Shayera added. It was like the two were hearing the others words without them being spoken. There was no need for full sentences.

"Do you think they really might...?" Shayera quirked an eyebrow. Rachel did seem soft on Quinn, it might not have just been because she knew her so much better than all the others in the room.

"Rachel, Quinn?" Diana asked

"Yes Diana?" it felt a little forward but right now Rachel was ready to defend someone far more important to her than an absent mother.

"This sword can only be held by the people in our family, our bloodlines, your bloodline"

"But Quinn... she had no bad intention she was just passing it to me"

"We know, but the protection in the sword doesn't know that. There's only one other exception to the protection rule... but it would suggest you and Quinn... are an item"

Santana interrupted dryly "Yes they are, they're a cutesy couple I found them in bed together this morning"

"Santana!" Renee scolded, feeling responsible when ever this girl made trouble.

"What! What's the problem with people knowing, seriously in this house right now, which adult would or even has a right to care" Santana pointed out. Brittany wondered for a moment if Santana was actually being protective of the two other teens.

"Just to be clear we only slept in that bed" Quinn added, as she looked to the mothers of her girlfriend who still seemed surprised

"And cuddle" Rachel chimed in unnecessarily

"Oh yeah, a-and cuddle" she stuttered as she shuffled her weight from foot to foot nervously. She really wanted that shield right now to hide behind.

"You and Rachel are courting?" Diana asked, just to make sure there was no misunderstanding

"Well I haven't taken her on a real date yet, kinda hard when there's a crazy kid out there trying to kidnap her and so many people not too keen on me either" she laughed awkwardly

"Quinn is more than the girl I am with" Rachel added innocently and truthfully... well in her opinion "She is my saviour, she saved me from my adopted fathers, and when I was kidnapped, and not only all that but she's the girl I love"

"You love me?" she heard Quinn ask, surprised, behind her

She slowly turned and ducked her head, an oxymoron of an image with her battle garments and her shyness "Yeah"

"Saved you from y-your fathers... they hurt you?" and now she had to turn back again as she heard Diana utter weakly, even weaker than she already had.

Rachel just bowed her head to her mother's guiltily

"Oh god Shay, what have we done?" she fell against her wife, feeling sick to the pit of her stomach.

"Where are they?" Shayera supported her wife while she looked to Rachel. Her voice was soft but anger burned in her eyes "Where are they right now?"

"I don't know" she told them honestly. But she wouldn't tell even if she did know.

"Kate, would you be able to find them?" Shayera looked to the red head home owner

"No Shayera" Diana muttered against her neck

"I'm going to kill them" she ground out

"No, Shayera... we should have been looking harder for Rachel" Diana muttered close to her ear.

"We couldn't even feel her presence, we thought- you said, she was dead, we didn't even know this time would come, we didn't know we would ever get to see her, or hold her again. And that killed me"

"It killed me too!" Diana didn't really need to reassure the other woman of that.

"So aren't you mad. Why don't you want to punish the people who hurt our daughter?"

"We have no right, we gave up hope because I couldn't feel her life force any more. Yes we can hate them, loath them, wish to make them suffer, but it's my fault that it ever happened in the first place, it's my fault she got hurt, _my fault! _So punish me too_"_ She pulled away from her wife, not feeling like she deserved the comfort or support

"Maybe we should give them some space" Renee suggested over Santana's shoulder, only it wasn't really a suggestion at all

"No way, I wanna see this" she kept her feet glued to the floor and her eyes widely focused on the crumbling heroes. This is what she'd admired on TV since she was a kid? Where was the strength, the bravery?

"Santana now" Kate said more forcefully but it wasn't her who got the young Latina to move.

"Come on San, this is awkward enough" Brittany slipped her hand into Santana's and encouraged her to leave the room. Kate and Renee followed, going upstairs to their room. Only half the day had gone by but hiding upstairs during this moment felt like a good idea.

"Diana, I- I-" Shayera felt herself break too

"If it makes you feel any better I crippled the hand that... dared harm her" okay, Quinn didn't meant o start talking like them, it was just kinda catchy. She also wasn't sure why she was admitting that.

"You did?" Rachel's voice trembled, conflicted with fear and worry, and a little pride and almost flattery.

"You did?" Shayera sounded a little too darkly satisfied with Quinn's confession

"You did?" Diana wasn't sure what to think. She was an Amazon, a warrior, she had been bought up knowing how to fight fairly and honourably. Then again Quinn had done what she had failed, with that violent action she was protecting Rachel.

"Yeah... I knew not to kill, Kal taught me that. Killing isn't ever the option. Crippling is no better I know that now, but what I saw- my blood just boiled, I wanted to kill him, wanted to tear him limb from limb or beat him like he... but- I know it was wrong, but I couldn't control my anger. I couldn't... and can't stand to see the girl I love suffer, I would do anything for Rachel" which was a dangerous thought.

Shayera started across the foyer heading straight for Quinn

"_Fight or flight, fight or flight"_ her head muttered repeatedly as she felt herself panic.

"Thank you" was all the woman said before wrapping her arms round Quinn and hugging her "Thank you for helping Rachel" when they couldn't

"Whoa-kay" she said as she was held by the woman then pushed away again

"Thank you Quinn" Diana wasn't as surprising, just polite with anod of the head and a kind smile "Rachel... do you ever think you can even consider forgiving us for letting that happen to you?"

"You didn't- I mean, it's not your fault so..." but they looked so hopeful for forgiveness and guilty for their failures to find her. "Yes, I can find my way to forgive you both, you're here now" and if they never lost her again she really would feel nothing conflicted towards them. "Lets talk some more later" she suggested

"Maybe we could get settled then we could approach talking about a training regime" Diana suggested "Though I wish to talk more about this situation Rachel"

The young brunette just nodded "Okay" she didn't really want to revisit it, talking about it just bought up shame and guilt for everyone. The two women half hugged Rachel again before grabbing their bags and heading upstairs.

Once they were out of ear shot Rachel released her arm from the shield and propped it up against the bottom of the stairs.

"Is it heavy?" Quinn asked

"Not for me... that might be because of my new strength though, I don't really know" she shrugged

"How are you feeling?"

"I don't know" she looked as unsure as she felt "It's a lot to take in in such a short amount of time, and there's still so much to talk about"

Quinn just nodded in understanding. she wished she'd asked Kara more questions, she didn't even know where her sister was. and for the first time since they left Metropolis she'd actually had a chance to think about how much she missed her sister, a sister that a few months ago she didn't even know she had "You look really great by the way" she complimented, turning her full attention back to Rachel

"Thanks" she grinned "Do you think the tiara is too much?" she asked as she went to remove it

"No" she grabbed Rachel's hand before it reached the head band, to prevent her from taking it off "I think it completes the, um, ensemble"

Rachel bit her lip mischievously "I think I prefer your outfit"

"Oh you do, do you?" she smirked back. Quinn would never wear anything like that but Bloodstar, or Superstar, she was confident enough to. She took Rachel's hands in her own "And you love me, huh?"

"Yep" she popped the 'p' as she just smiled up at her girlfriend "And if I'm not mistaken, in a quite passionate speech to my estranged mothers you confessed you love me"

"Yeah I did..." she scratched the back of her head awkwardly, running her hand through her short hair "kinda wishing I was talking directly to you when I said it"

"I wasn't talking directly to you when I admitted it too" Rachel pointed out as she leant closer, flush against Quinn, starting to stretch onto her tip toes

"We could make up for it then... I love you Rachel Berry" she bowed her head slightly, but was still teasingly too far away.

"I love you too Quinn Fabray" with those words Quinn didn't teas anymore, she quickly gave in and bowed her head a little more so she could kiss Rachel. They didn't even care that someone might walk in on them in this huge hallway, they just enjoyed the moment, letting them feel the joy of being told they were loved mixing with a kiss, a kiss like so many other kisses they shared and would get carried away with.

.

Meanwhile in the window two figures watched the Wonder Child and her Super star with anger. You'd recognise them as two people Rachel went to school with in Metropolis. Kurt stood prominent, watching the pair with disgust and disguised fear. Mercedes stood behind, looking over his shoulder, shadowing him

Things are never as they appear, especially not in Gotham City or even Metropolis. Maybe Kurt and Mercedes did exist somewhere, as happy and untroubled teenagers, but these two, this Kurt and Mercedes were disguises. And they didn't need these disguises any more.

'Kurt's' eyes flickered first, form their normal human appearance to the slit snake like eyes, then the rest of the disguise melted away to reveal the evil of Klarion the witch boy, the very puppeteer that had Catwoman steal baby Rachel away over 17 years ago. And behind him 'Mercedes' still stood, when the creature there was really Klarion's assistant, and tie to his own puppet master, Apollo...

* * *

**For Rachel's outfit just check out the cover of Wonder woman Odyssey to get a better idea**

**Let us know what you think... I think...**

* * *

On another note, thank you (so much) to the 6 people who started playing Marvel War of Heroes and used my referral code, hope you're not bored of it yet. Let me know who you are (Rally me on there or tell me on here) and I'll team member request/Alliance member request you (I can only team member request one more person :/), stick with me for two weeks so I can send you a SR card as a thank you, then you don't _have_ to stick around in the alliance if you don't want. No hard feelings.


	16. Unnervingly Calm

**Thanks for reviewing: ShadowCub, Devin Jaste, YourInnate, Harley Quinn Davidson, BellaDora Soulmates, kutee, Dom380, sapphirous, loveSKINS94, Gleek4life353, NZgleek91, mika-faberryluver4395, priscilla20 and 2gleeky.**

**Posted: 4/8/13**

* * *

Unnervingly Calm

"I don't want to train today" Rachel groaned as her alarm woke her and her girlfriend. Soon after them being outed by a simple polite gesture of passing a sword, Rachel had officially moved all her things into Quinn's room. That was 13 days ago, every day of which had involved training, and she would easily admit it to her girlfriend "It's been nearly two weeks. Do you think I could get the day off?"

"You wanted to learn to use your powers, so you could be a responsible hero" Quinn reminded her as she cuddled against the girl and kept a firm hold on her "Besides heroes don't get days off"

"You haven't been flying around saving people since we got here" she reminded the girl who was spooning her

"That's because I'm on probation..." she just enjoyed the warmth and closeness, knowing she was wanted, she never wanted to let the girl she loved, and who knew that she loved, go "and I can't seem to hear much of the outside world... I guess we're too remote for my ears to automatically pick up on things" she mumbled, blissfully sleepy

"They told me last night... about the last time they saw me" Rachel muttered and she felt Quinn still behind her "It wasn't sad... just sudden. Obviously I don't remember"

"Are you okay though?" Quinn asked quietly

"Yeah..." she turned over in Quinn's arms to face her "who knows how things would have ended up. We might not have met the way we did, I might not have got the chance to know you like this... and I might not have fallen in love" she blushed slightly "is that stupid, to say that"

"Never" Quinn kissed her quickly "Who cares if we're young, we know what we feel, right?"

"Right" Rachel smiled brightly "I love you" it felt so good to say

"I love you too" and even better to hear it back.

...

Last night

"We love you Rachel don't you ever doubt that, and when we lost you we were filled with such regret" Diana explained as she sat with her wife and reunited daughter "The night we lost you, the Queen, my mother, Hippolyta, she requested she spend some time with you. She and my sister Donna were the last to see you in Themyscira... and we unfortunately believed the last to see you alive"

"When your powers were bound, most likely by that bracelet" Shayera continued to explain. They had been told by Cassie and Kara about this bracelet theory "We couldn't feel your life presence so we feared the worst. We looked for you, but without feeling your presence it was only harder. We wished so badly that we had the resources to have searched every house hold in the world"

"But that's just not possible, I understand" Rachel nodded, and she really did understand, of course she did

"We are so sorry for that the Berry's did to you as well, we can't show you how sorry we are" they'd said this every day and again she understood and reassured them it wasn't their fault

"It's not your fault. And despite how things ended with them, it wasn't always like that" she needed to explain to them "It was only in recent years things turned bad as their marriage started to fracture. Believe me, it wasn't always terrible, there were good times too. And now I'm here and I have so much, I'd like to move forward. Please continue with what you wanted to speak about"

The two woman shared a look, a guilt tainted one before looking back to Rachel. Diana continued "The night you disappeared we were at dinner with Cassie, telling her about our plans and her involvement in your life. We Amazons call each other sister, we are all sisters together but Cassie would have been your sister here too, and Donna would have been your guardian alongside Cassie if something had happened to us... but then you were gone. By the time we returned to our room your crib was empty and there was no trace. We knew it was not one of our own, but an outsider but they were protected, we had no idea who it was or where they'd taken you"

"Cassie, she finished her training, met Kara when she was trained here to, and returned to Metropolis... we haven't spoken in a few years" Shayera added, regretfully. Losing Cassie had been touch too, she was so young when she had joined them, they'd watched her grow too.

...

Back to the present day, in the evening

Rachel was in luck, they called off training today, in favour of taking comfort in each other presence again and getting to know Quinn a little more. Santana was actually grateful for the break too, she'd been helping Rachel, reluctantly of course, with fire testing that shield.

Kate and Renee were still busy trying to track down Alice, also known to Kate as Beth, her twin sister. The trail was still nearly cold but they had some gathered information on the creatures they had been fighting and on the best way to be prepared when they encountered them a second time.

While Quinn was grilled and battled questions from her girlfriend's technical parents, in front of that girlfriend who seemed to be finding it wildly entertaining, Santana was upstairs with the other unaccounted for resident of the Kane mansion.

"San?" the blue eyed blonde asked as she stared at the ceiling. Its not that she wasn't enjoying what Santana was doing, they hadn't even got that far yet but... her mind was somewhere else

"Hmm" she murmured against Brittany's neck but had no intention of slowing down

"San?" she said again but the Latina just continued the assault on her neck "Wait, stop" she gently pushed the girl away so she could sit up too

"What's wrong? She scanned the blonde girl's eyes "I thought you wanted this"

"I do, I do" she assured her as she timidly enveloped both of Santana's hands in her own "I just want to talk first"

"What about?" Santana swallowed thickly

"Well... when we started this I thought..." she chewed her lip with a little worry "I thought we would in time become more"

"Right" Santana nodded. She hadn't completely been under the illusion that this was just sex "So what's up?"

"Um... I know I said it once, and I didn't mean it then but" Santana searched her mind as Brittany spoke, trying to get to the point before Brittany did so she was mentally prepared for the next proposition... she didn't really get a proposition though "I think... I think I love you San"

Her eyes just widened, she felt herself pull her hands free and as soon as they were she was up, grabbing her jacket off the chair by the door as she left. She didn't hear Brittany calling after her she didn't hear anything but the thoughts and panic in her head

Love? Love. No, people don't love Santana Lopez, they fear her. She's not allowed love, she doesn't deserve love. She's not responsible enough for Love...

"_Where are you going, the poor girl just said something nice?"_

"No Jase, no just stay out of this one" she couldn't handle a lecture right now, she needed to breathe.

"_Okay, sorry"_ he just mumbled. He wasn't stupid... then again maybe he was as he'd just tried volunteering to girly talk like a girl in the first place. And even stupider for trying to girl talk with Santana.

She needed a drink and a room. So she headed for the living room with the liquor cabinet, only she stopped dead in her tracks when she found Diana, Shayera, Rachel, and Quinn all inside. They all looked at her simultaneous, waiting for her to say something after her dramatic entrance, shoving open both doors in the double door way, just to get inside.

"Why is everyone so damn happy?" she half yelled at the group before turning and storming away. she went through the unused dining room to get to the patio doors so she could get out of the house and get some air. She was suddenly sick of seeing everyone paired up and so damn happy. It wasn't that simple, it couldn't be that simple.

"What was that?" Rachel asked Quinn

"I don't know... I'll go see if she's okay" after the half-assed pep talk Santana had given her when Diana and Shayera were first talking to Rachel, she felt maybe this could be another opportunity to get to know the girl who didn't really like her.

She went through the dining room, the doors were closed but she could make out the girl in the moon light outside, walking across the vast lawn. Quinn wondered how everything was so well kept here when she never saw anyone working on the house. She shook that thought away and headed after the Latina, she closed the door behind her before jogging to catch up "Santana!" of course she could have been by her side in a split second but this felt like it would be more approachable, seeing as Santana had a problem mainly with Quinn's alter ego. "Santana" she called a little softer as she closed in

"What?" the Latina snapped but kept walking

"I just wanna see if you're okay" she said defensively as she finally caught up with the fiery girl.

She suddenly stopped, Quinn stopped a step later which worked out fine for Santana as she could actually look at the girl "You guys must be something special. I mean you two just show up, no one else, you've just got each other, and that's fine and you're happy... and it works" she sighed roughly before storming forward again. They were already close to the edge of the lawn which was more like a field really, there were trees, thick amounts of trees, more like a forest that something in a general garden. This was a mansion after all

"What's wrong?" Quinn couldn't understand it, and she was kinda distracted by the woods they were now in

"You've got everything Q, and... you're happy, you know, you don't sit there and think 'hey maybe I don't deserve this'" she scoffed as she ducked her head under a low branch

"I don't exactly think I deserve any of the good things that have come my way" Quinn admitted

"Oh sure" Santana snorted as she kept going, this time pushing a branch out of her way, and letting it go to swat the girl behind her

"Thanks" she commented for the branch before going back to something else she'd said "And I don't have everything I'm considered a freak by my adopted mother... and I never even knew my real parents" Rachel was her everything, unfortunately for the miniature brunette.

"Depressing... you lost space mom and dad then earth mom" Santana muttered

"Yeah. People don't stick around with me. Where's your family?" Quinn cautiously pushed, hoping to get the girl to open up

She finally came to a stop, choosing a tall strong tree to lean against. She had to think really hard about that question, but she only came up with one answer "... I don't remember"

Quinn furrowed her brow "... Been alone a long time?"

"Nope..." she shrugged. She wasn't even sure why she was going here... maybe there was something about this Bloodstar, Superstar... maybe another life, somewhere else they would have been friends, in a strange and bitchy way. "You know I said about a guy in my head?"

"Josh?" She asked

"No, Jason" Santana corrected lightly

"Sorry I knew it began with a J" the blonde with the short hair apologised

"_Tell her no hard feelings, and tell her she'd beautiful"_ Jason requested inside her head

"_You tell her"_ Santana snapped back mentally

"_You're so mean"_ he sighed

Quinn eyed the Latina curiously "You okay there, you got a head ache?" she asked, meaning the way Santana was screwing up her face.

"Kinda, he's trying to flirt with you" she grumbled sourly

"Oh" she ducked her head shyly before she wandered away a little, looking around at the clearing they were currently standing in. She didn't like the dark, not here and not without her suit

"Don't worry I'm not going to repeat it" Santana let her know. She wasn't going to repeat anything, then it'd be like her flirting with Quinn and they were both taken... kinda, maybe

"_She's blushing a little, I'm satisfied"_ she could almost feel him smiling to himself, proudly.

She just rolled her eyes and accidentally said aloud "Ugh, you're such a boy" She immediately cringed while Quinn failed to not laugh "Anyway, _him_ in my head is blocking some of my memories. I can't remember exactly where they are, he tells me they're in state of New York apparently. I remember them being disappointed in me but I can't remember why. I think it's because I didn't finish school... it isn't like..." she searched her suppressed, leaking feelings trying to find the right word "not like what you must feel, it wasn't them abandoning me, kinda the other way round. I left school a year ago, at 15 to assist Jason... don't go telling everyone but... I'm like really smart" she said like such a stereotypical teenager girl

"You sound it" Quinn joked with a confident smile

"Shut up. I'm not joking. I've been called a kid scientist, a prodigy in chemical science" Now her tone that time really did sound smart.

"Wow, so you're like super smart?"

"Yeah but I won't be wearing an S on my lab coat any time soon" Super smart wasn't going to be out on the street's kicking chemical crimes butt any time soon.

"Sorry to spoil your joke, apparently it's not an S" she mumbled as she found her own tree to lean against. She wrapped her arms round herself, glad she was still wearing a sweatshirt, as she felt a slight chill in the air

"Right" Santana just nodded, not really caring in her joke had died.

"Family Emblem" Quinn continued to mumble explain "Means hope... apparently"

"Sounds important... shame it still just looks like an S" Santana commented lightly

Quinn just shrugged "I didn't even know what it was when I put it on my first outfit... I just wanted to belong somewhere, to someone"

"And now you got a girlfriend" Santana seemed keen to push that point. Quinn wasn't stupid

"And a sister, and a cousin... and a friend in her girlfriend" she added, life wasn't so bad

"Sounds like you've got everything" maybe she just had all Santana could want right now

"Not exactly, there's still some voids there... some that might never get filled. Maybe one day I can make good with my mom again..." Quinn thought out loud "I hope I can, I hope she isn't afraid"

"Good luck with that" Santana scoffed. Trying to make someone who's afraid of you not afraid after all Quinn had already done, was going to be hard

Quinn ignored any negativity from the Latina, she was just in a bad mood Quinn told herself "You could sort things out with your parents, right?"

"I got bigger things to deal with"

"Like Brittany?" Quinn pushed. Well it was about time, she had followed Santana out here to talk about what was bothering her

"She told me something" Santana uncharacteristically bowed her head

"Like what... she loves you?" Quinn guessed, its the only thing that seemed fitting with the usually head strong girls reaction

"Yea- No... she said she thinks she loves me not... it doesn't matter"

"Sure it does" the blonde tried to convince her

"Feelings mean nothing when you're training to-"

"Shh" Quinn suddenly cut her off and looked further into the thick rows of trees that surrounded them "Did you hear something?"

"Probably a bird or a rat or something" Santana waved it off. If Blondie was scared of a rat she could promise any mocking wouldn't stop.

"No... there's something..." Quinn trailed off as she wandered further into the wooded area.

"Q... Q!" Santana yelled as she started to feel uneasy, not that she'd ever admit it. "Q, just leave it, it was probably a – Holy shit" she saw branches of trees splintering and parting as something shot straight for her. She snapped to her Firestorm side and liquefied the tree she was leaning on so she fell through it, pulling herself along the floor the other side as the object hit the tree splintering a section out of it and letting the rest of the tree collapse to the ground, narrowly missing where Santana was laying "Quinn" she yelled, actually admitting she was scared by her choice of name for the blonde. She looked further into the wooded area, where she'd seen the blonde disappear and hoped she'd hear a response "Quinn!"

"Ouch" she heard a groan from behind her. She spun round to find the girl she was yelling for flat on her back on the forest floor, her clothes tattered, dishevelled and a little shredded.

"How the hell did you get there?" she rushed over to Quinn's side and helped her to sit up "Oh wait" it finally occurred to her what was thrown at her, it was the very girl sat in front of her "What happened?"

She rubbed her head "That hurt" she groaned again "There's something in the..." She trailed off when she felt the ground shake just a little, there was something heavy out of sight in the woods

"What was it?" Santana asked quickly, she just watched in the flickering light of her own fire hair as Quinn's eyes widened

"That" she pointed as the tree branches parted and some... thing stepped out. It was big, a shiny metal body, humanoid shape, a green head and an evil glint in its red eyes as it narrowed its sights on the two teens. Well you couldn't really miss Santana right now in her get out, lit up like a Christmas tree.

"What the fuck is that?" Santana shrieked as she abandoned the blonde and adopted a defensive stance

"How the hell should I know?" Quinn yelped defensively back as she scrambled to stand up and did the same.

"I'm Brainiac and I've been sent to destroy you, BloodStar" he started to march forward, snapping more branches off the trees he walked past

"Hey Ugly" Santana yelled, getting him to look away from the girl next to her

"Oh yeah just insult him that's going to help" Quinn sighed

"You got it wrong, she's Superstar now" Santana sarcastically corrected the robot alien, or whatever the hell it really was, and chose to ignore the actual targeted girl.

"Not Stupid Star" Quinn muttered, wondering what had made Santana change her mind... maybe it was the threat standing in front of them.

"Then I shall destroy you Superstar and you're annoying friend too"

"Okay, that's one step too far, we ain't friends" she growled "Time for you, ugly, to eat flames!" she let the fire flow effortlessly from her hands and wrap itself round the Extraterrestrial android being. She caught the trees around him singing them too, the fire too hot and too focused to actually set the entire tree on fire, Santana was aiming it all at him. When she felt that was enough she eased off then ceased. "What the fuck?" she breathed when she still stood then, charred slightly but not burnt, not a small pile of ashes like he should have been

"My turn" he grinned wickedly before lunging forward and punched Firestorm sending her flying out of the small clearing and through the trees. At first she was too stunned to react, her back and head broke branches as she flew head first, but then she saw a tree trunk with her name on it, she quickly adopted her tactic from before and turned it to a liquid so she'd fly through it, and the other trees and objects beyond.

Back in the clearing Quinn charged forward, trying to let go of the worry she had for Santana right now so she could focus. She hovered in front of Brainiac to throw several lighting fast punches at his unprotected head, but he took them like it was a human fighting a human.

He grabbed her by the head and threw her away, with less effort than last time so she ended up not breaking the tree she landed against. He marched forward to attack her again when Santana threw a flam ball at him, getting him to turn away "You again" he laughed

"Oh I was just getting started" she used her favourite trick, she melted the ground letting him sink in it up to his shoulders "Q, go for it" she shouted as she let the woodland floor return to its real atomic state.

Taking her cue Quinn shot forward, flying close, low and parallel to the ground so she could strike him hard and fast with both fists using all her body weight and all her power.

"It won't hold him long" Santana warned, after all, all she'd trapped him in was dirt

He growled loudly as the two girl alternated attacks, Quinn punching, Santana flaming him. It wasn't long before he ripped the forest floor apart with his brute strength, he threw dirt and roots up into the air as he freed his arms. Quinn was on a return loop ready to strike him again, but before she got there his fist was free and she was stunned by a heavy metal covered fist slamming square into her face.

This guy wasn't going down easy, Quinn knew that quite obviously as she found herself on her back a second time that night in the wooded area. She clenched her teeth with determination and made herself get up again. She watched trying to not let the hopelessness get to her as she saw Firestorm Santana fail to create permanent damage with every fiery punch and flame throw "He won't go down" she whispered to herself as she panted to catch her breath. She couldn't remember the last time she felt this tired... oh wait, she did it was after the first encounter with Kryptonite.

"_You know, the sun can help you better if it's not obstructed by the earth's atmosphere"_ Kara's voice echoed in her mind. It was something she said shortly after that very encounter.

_"What? You mean fly up there?"_ She remembered her asking and looking to the sky.

"_Yeah it's easy just remember to take a deep breath"_ Kara's voice chuckled again in her head

"Take a deep breath" she whispered to herself before charging forward. She shunted full force into the extraterrestrial androids side, shoving him to the ground. She stunned him with a super punch then gripped both his arms tightly and flew upward, dragging him with her.

"Where are you doing?" she heard Santana yell below her. She just pushed harder, flying faster, as she felt him struggle in her grip, trying to hit her, and make her loosen her grip.

Her eyes burned like fire as she looked down into his "Look down, imagine me letting go" she growled. The earth was so far below now. Was fighting her grip really a good idea, what was his other option. He clenched his teeth angrily and continued his struggle. He'd happily go down if he took her with him, its what a certain teenage boy had had his accomplice programmed him to do.

She took a deep breath as soon as she felt the air thinning as they climbed higher and higher. Her heart picked up pace as she felt more nervous, so nervous to leave the planet she knew as home even if it was only for a few minutes or seconds.

She took him higher, beyond the outer Stratosphere, beyond the Exosphere, 400 kilometres above the earth's surface, and then some. She carried him round the earth and flew straight for the sun, pushing faster and harder, building up frictionless speed in the vacuum of space.

She watched as the icicles formed in his eyes and he struggled to even struggle any more. With one last shove she let him go, and drift forward the burning sun. Quinn found she could still comfortably hold her breath so she held on for a moment and watched Brainiac's silhouette drift further away while she basked and re charged in undisturbed sunlight.

Then her mind clicked, and she swiftly turned back and headed back to the little blue planet. It didn't take her that long to find and get back to Kane mansion. Especially when she found Gotham City again, her ears quickly honed in on a certain fiery Latina ranting and raving

"What the hell, Blondie? When you get back here I'll-"

"You'll what?" she asked as she landed just behind Firestorm.

Santana swiftly turned around turned the fire off "Where the hell did you go?"

"Um" she let her gaze drift to the sky "Kinda up there"

"You threw him into space" she narrowed her eyes at the blonde girl who just smiled weakly "Show off" she grumbled before she started back towards the house.

"Are you okay?" Quinn asked after a few minutes of walking in silence, "You took a beating out there"

She looked the dishevelled girl up and down, her torn hooded sweatshirt was frosted in places from its trip into space "Looks like you did too Q... why did you do that?"

"He wasn't going down, you were getting hurt, but he said he came here after me. So I had to get rid of him... Kal's gonna be mad" she bowed her head "He says killing or murdering is never the answer"

"That thing wasn't innocent and it wasn't human Q, I'm sure, whoever the heck Kal is, he'll let it pass" Santana patted her back "Crap, you're freezing, you really did go into outer space, how comes you're not even a popsicle?"

"I don't know, must be to do with my powers... I just had to hold my breath"

She was silent for a moment before cautiously asking "Was it scary?"

"Yeah... the silence, the emptiness, its unnervingly calm... if that even makes sense" Quinn tried to explain, not even sure she understood what she just said

Santana just nodded. An unnerving calmness, she felt hat all the time round a certain other teen. She felt calm and at the same time like something bad would happen, when she was with Brittany, like something would break the tranquillity meaning she could never just relax "I didn't leave the door open, did you?" she said as she looked to the back door and saw the double doors wide open

"No" Quinn furrowed her brow, as they got close she saw something catch the moon light on the stone patio "Is that glass" they both picked up their pace as they got closer

"What the hell?" Santana whisper asked as she saw the doors had been broken into. She snapped her Firestorm persona on before cautiously walking inside, Quinn followed vigilantly behind her. They crossed the untouched dining hall that they never used, and rushed softly across the room, one either side of the long table covered by a dust sheet. One they made it to the open doorway both their shoulders dropped, and Firestorm switched off.

They both looked out across the devastation of the main hallway, any furniture that had stood in that room was in pieces, sections of the oak banisters on the stairs were missing, the stairs themselves damaged in places. Santana quickly ran to the Batcave door, it was still secure. She liquefied it and ran inside leaving Quinn in the silence. She looked around, she ran over to the room where she'd last seen Rachel

"Rachel?" she asked as she peered inside, it was wrecked too "What the hell happened?" she started to breath heavier, her heart picked up in panic "Rachel" she called out again. A hand clasping her shoulder scared her, but it was just Santana

"No ones down there" Santana breathed in her ear "Kate and Renee's suits are both gone"

"Where the heck is everyone else?"

"I don't know" she then ran upstairs "Brittany? Brittany!"

Quinn just waited with bated breath as she heard many doors open and the heavy foot steps of Santana as she ran around searching as many rooms as she could think to search.

Quinn just hung her head, Brainiac was a distraction, and a good one. Someone must have taken them. As her eyes scanned the rubble she saw something... a shoe... not just a shoe "Rachel!" she ran over to the corner of the room, the closer she got the closer she saw a leg and an arm "Rachel" she cleared the rubble away peeling it back carefully. She quickly found her girlfriend lying unconscious "Rachel, Rach wake up" she quickly scanned the body for breakages or bleeding but there was none so it was safe to touch her

"Did you find them?" Santana asked frantically as she ran back down stairs

"Just Rachel" she moved round the girl to support her from behind as she sat her up "Wake up Rach" she muttered right next to her ear "come on"

"Quinn" she mumbled so softly. Santana knelt next to them to hear better and be there if they needed her

"What happened Rach?"

"I... someone broke in" she mumbled sleepily "Quinn?"

"Yeah Rach" she said softly and patiently. Rachel wasn't bruised or cut, but there was blood on her forehead, she must have healed already. Quinn just held her, gently, warmly.

"... They were so strong and I wasn't ready. I think he took Brittany" she continued to mumble while taking in the comfort and security from Quinn behind her

"Who took Brittany?" Santana asked frantically

"I-I" she looked straight into her eyes as she tried to clear her head "I don't know, he wore a ski mask. Quinn, h-he was a strong as you"

"Where are your mom's Rachel?" Quinn wished she could just let Rachel relax but things had gone really bad and they needed to know what they missed and how they can fix all this

"They got a call, when you went after Santana. Th-they said Bruce Wayne had information on my original disappearance, they said they'd be right back" she pulled away from Quinn, who reluctantly let go but hovered to dive in to hold her again. She struggled, but eventually, with some stumbling, she managed to stand up again "I was over there, by the doorway to the living room. Brittany was upset" Santana just bowed her head guiltily "Ouch my head" she groaned

"Do you want to rest?" Quinn rushed to her side, ready to catch her

"No this is important, I might forget" she took Quinn's arm anyway "We were there... Diana and Shayera must have been gone only a few minutes. Then Kate and Renee said they had a lead they were going out, I said we'd be fine. I can look after people I'm not incapable" she looked at Santana when she said that. The Latina again just nodded, she wasn't going to tear into someone else with the guilt she was feeling right now "But like minutes went by and I thought I heard something, glass breaking"

"The door was unlocked" Santana mumbled "I don't get why they broke in"

"They're stupid maybe" Quinn suggested... no it couldn't be

"Then it all happened so fast, I was pinned, they knocked Brittany out"

"How many?" Santana asked "How many were there?"

"Only one" she told the now surprised Latina "I'm sorry, I- I faltered, I wasn't sure what to do, they just caught me off guard, I didn't even have my sword or shield"

"It's okay Rachel" Santana surprised the all by beating Quinn to saying it

"We'll get Brittany back" Quinn then reassured the raven haired girl "We just need to figure out where to start looking"

"I saw him put something in the door before he left" Rachel mumbled as she tried to go there for herself, but Santana beat her to it, rushing over to the front door and finding a piece of paper nailed to the door. She ripped it down and read "What is it?" Rachel's voice was a little hoarse too, Quinn didn't hear it until she tried to speak louder.

"It's an address, and a time" she checked her watch "We've got less than two hours they want us to meet them if we want to get Brittany back... I'm pretty sure this building has been closed down, ready for demolition" she muttered the last part mostly to herself

"We should get ready then" Quinn told her. The other two just looked at her cautiously "Well, you haven't got Kate on speed dial do you, or Diana" she pointed out "and I imagine you're going either way Santana" the Latina just nodded "So we should get ready"

"I'm coming too" Rachel suddenly sounded a lot more lively.

"We don't even know who this is" Santana pointed out, more like warned the other two. She mainly looked at Quinn, warning her for the rookie's sake. She didn't want to be responsible for Rachel, that was up to Rachel and maybe Quinn.

"Is that going to stop you?" Rachel asked what Quinn was thinking anyway

"Not for Brittany" she felt the Firestorm burn inside her, the anger finally destroy the worry. Someone had taken Brittany, and they were going to pay

...

Underneath the streets of Gotham City:

"Finn, you're back?" Jacob squeaked from his desk in the far corner of the open room, a hollowed out area, transformed, somewhere underground.

"Don't sound so surprised dork" he slipped his ski mask off and threw it down onto his own desk. Half his face, his right side, was covered in gauze, while he healed underneath. Luckily he could still see out of his right eye. "the serum actually worked, neither of them saw it coming" he chuckled at his success "I got the blonde, she's in a cell downstairs" he looked around and noticed it was empty up here like it was down stairs in the other cells "Where is the other one? Brainiac was supposed to kill the Super and bring back the Latina"

Jacob just cringed in his corner like a frightened rat "Brainiac has failed"

"Can we reuse him?" the taller boy asked

"Um, no" he answered shortly

"Why, where is he?"

"The tracking system cut out some time ago but by now he's probably nearing Venus" he tapped away distractedly at the keys on his computer key board.

"Damn" he muttered under his breath, Brainiac was going to be useful, he figured he'd have to be the one to take BloodStar out "And it turns out the blonde I picked up has no powers, but we can use her as bait to bring in the Firestorm"

"Yes, Finn... " he waited... then tested "So the serum works fine?"

"Yes, I'm actually surprised it worked so well, I have all her powers and I'm impervious to Kryptonite" he grinned sinisterly to himself. All the power he held now, he never imagined it could be like this. He sat down at his desk and used the turned off computer screen as a mirror while he peeled away the gauze over his face to check the injury

"N- Yes"

"What was that?" he turned in his sea and narrowed his eyes his unfortunate option of a right hand man "You were gonna say no, why would you say that?"

"W-well, you're impervious to green kryptonite, the most common variety found on earth, but I can't guarantee that you can't be effected by other types" Jacob stuttered out while he tried not to be sick at the sight of Finns face.

"What?" he snapped

"Well like, red kryptonite, no one's impervious to that" he explained simply. He wasn't an absolute genius, his knowledge was limited.

"... Fine..." he settled back in his seat "Lets prepare for the retaliation" Finn started reapplying the bandages to his face "Are the others here yet?"

"They're on their way. They should be here within the hour"

"Good... then we take the bait and head to the location"

* * *

**Let us know what you think... I think...**


	17. Burn Bright

**Thanks for reviewing the previous chapter: Harley Quinn Davidson, ShadowCub, BellaDora Soulmates, kutee, NZgleek91, Dom380, LoveSKINS94, 2gleeky, mika-faberryluver4395, Gleek4life353 and priscilla20.**

**Posted: 11/8/13**

* * *

Burn Bright

Santana paced back and forth across the bottom of the stairs while she waited for the other two girls to get ready. They probably hadn't been that long, and Santana checked the time, they weren't going to be late for the proposed meeting time either, but waiting... how she really didn't like waiting at a time like this. Every second felt like 5, every minute felt like 10. Don't ask how she figured that math out, it was just how anxious she was feeling.

"_I'm curious San" _Jason interrupted her pacing. He really was curious about something but he also hoped to momentarily distract her in case she had a break down.

"What's up?" she breathed shakily. She couldn't be bothered to concentrate hard enough to speak to him through her own thoughts, there were no witnesses anyway and even if there was she really didn't care.

"_It's just there's one thing I don't get"_

"Just one, you're a voice in my head and you've only got one problem" she scoffed as she dropped herself onto the stairs. Her feet were starting to ache from the pacing anyway and it wasn't exactly getting her anywhere.

"_Well yeah... whenever I, or anyone I've ever known has been able to posses Firestorm or host it, we always triggered it by saying 'Firestorm' aloud. You, you blink, or snap your fingers and its there with you like the most obedient dog. Its like... like it wants to be with you so willingly you barely need to ask"_

"...Are you saying it likes me better than you?" she joked softly

"_Yeah, basically"_ he replied genuinely, surprising her.

"But firestorm is an anomaly, a superpower it's self. What would it want with me?" she was just a girl from queens, what was the big deal... other than she was a scientific genius

"_I think I hear it speak so faintly inside here. I think it sees you as its most worthy host yet. It will speak to you too soon"_ he told her

"Great" she scoffed again "so I'll have more voices in my head"

"_Not exactly, you'll just feel what it wants you to know"_

"I wish I could get excited about all this..." she sighed and held her head in her hands "I should feel important right, and that's all I ever wanted to feel but..."

"_Brittany?"_ he asked unnecessarily

"She makes me feel wanted too" the kind of wanted deep down she'd been hoping for in recent years, even if she was a little young to be thinking about that sort of thing.

"_You're gonna get her back"_ he assured her

"I hope so" she just muttered

"_You will San, you've got a violent Kryptonian on your side. And what I saw earlier, you two worked well together"_

"Thanks... I think" her and StooperStar, she couldn't have imagined them ever working together when she looked back, and thought about seeing BloodStar on TV.

"Okay we're ready, sorry I took so long" Rachel said as she rushed down the stairs, Quinn following closely behind her. Her uniform was perfectly in place, she'd finally got the hand of putting the pieces in place, like the wrist guards that had straps that looped round her shoulder, it had taken many practices in the last 13 days to get used to it.

"It's fine, lets just go" Santana said as she stood up again.

"Wait" Quinn stopped "how are we going to get there? I can fly but you two..." she trailed off not wanting to insult anyone by accident... she could just never tell with Santana

"Kates got some dumb van in the basement, we'll take that" Santana explained, that was her plan all along anyway, to take the inconspicuous van that'd taken the last time She and Brittany went out with Renee and Kate. "What? I'm not going to steal her Batcycle or whatever" she defended her choice of the van before the other two could even question her... although if they'd said anything it would have been to voice their concern about stealing.

But this plan was fine, there was a life at stake and limited time "How do we get down there? I don't feel like breaking in for all of us" Quinn asked, she didn't want anyone else thinking badly of her.

"I got a trick, let's just move" Santana explained dryly as she led them to the door

...

Santana drove them as she was pretty sure she recognised the address as one of the boarded up buildings downtown, on a street she used to pass regularly travelling between the lab and home.

Quinn and Rachel stayed in the back, away from the tinted windows just in case someone did catch a glimpse of anyone in the front of the car, they'd just see a normal girl and neither of the two strangely dressed ones in the back.

Rachel nervously ran a finger over the curved edge of her shield "So do we have a plan of strategy?" she asked cautiously into the silence. Their opposition obviously had a plan so surely it was best for them to approach with something in mind too.

"I have a few ideas" Quinn volunteered

"Go for it Q" Santana mumbled from the front seat, surprising the other two girls that she wasn't just going to take charge in this situation.

"Okay, well I with thinking" she looked down to her girlfriend sat closely next to her "Rach we should keep you back as our secret weapon"

"Why? Don't you think I can do this?" Rachel's eyes widened with hurt and worry

"No, it's not that" like Quinn would really criticise anyone of not being ready, she flew from her old apartment to her first rescue without a word of advice from anyone else. Luckily that day had worked out fine seeing as the emblem on her chest had been enough to scare those gang members off, and she'd been lucky enough to meet Rachel that day. "It's the way who ever attacked you caught you off guard, he, I mean they may have no idea you even have powers. And back in the forest that Brainiac thing was sent to kill me. The person doing all this might just be expecting Santana"

"What are you talking about, who tried to kill you?" Rachel furrowed her brow and it finally clicked for Quinn that she hadn't told Rachel what happened to her and Santana while they were out.

"Some weird ass robot alien dude" Santana explained

"I think it was an extraterrestrial android" Quinn tried to correct.

"Whatever Q" Santana dismissed, she was the scientist she already knew correct terms for all the weird life forms they'd find on their home planet. "What's your plan?"

"No, wait Quinn are you okay?" Rachel didn't want to talk about anything else until she knew her girlfriend wasn't hurt

"I'm fine" she softly reassured her

"I'm great too thanks for asking" Santana called out

"Oh, I'm sorry Santana, are you really okay?" Rachel asked with genuine concern, just maybe not as much as she did when she asked Quinn

"Yeah... as good as I can be I guess" she shrugged. She nervously kept checking the mirrors feeling like there might even be a trap before the trap, what did she know, she had no clue who was behind this.

"What happened?" Rachel pushed as she leant into Quinn's side, simply absorbing her presence.

"Oh he came out of the trees tried to rough us up then your girl there took him on a little flight" Santana thought she'd explain quicker, and she even surprised herself by being kinda nice about it

"Where?" Rachel looked intrigued between the back of Santana's head and back to Quinn

"Oh you know your Q, can't help but show off... she took a trip to space" Santana still couldn't believe that. She'd done something that was a huge feat to a human in a few seconds, without any type of protective clothing

Rachel had to chuckle a little, she remembered a confession from Quinn from a few weeks ago "Quinn... you told me you were too scared to fly all the way out there"

"I-I had to stop this guy" she defended herself and explained how she conquered her fears "He was trying to kill me... and Santana and he wasn't going down"

"I'm glad you're okay" Rachel nudged her playfully with her padded elbow.

Quinn just wrapped an arm around her and gave her a squeeze "I'm so glad you're okay, when we got back to the house, I was so stunned, frozen I didn't know what to do then I saw your foot-"

"I'm okay though, and we're going to get Brittany back..." she let out a long calming breath "we should focus on that. What's the plan?"

"Right, Rach, you should hold back, Santana and I will go through the front door, is that okay with you Santana?"

"Right in the action" she almost growled, as if picturing who she was going to tear into and how she was going to get her revenge before she finished with the rescue, hell yeah front door assault worked pretty well in her head "Yeah, that's fine with me"

"Good" Quinn nodded

"So what do I do?" Rachel asked. Hanging back wasn't enough instructions

"You will find another way in, your goal is to get Brittany out okay, I don't know who and what we're up against"

"Well if that Brainiac guy was anything to go by we're up against some tough shit tonight" Santana admitted it had been a tough fight "I'm gonna pull over soon, we're about 2 blocks from the building. Maybe you Q could scout ahead will Berry and me catch up"

"Okay" Quinn agreed. She then looked at her girlfriend "Rach?"

"Yeah"

"Love you" she squeaked timidly

Rachel beamed up at her "Love you too" she stretched up to meet Quinn's inviting lips-

"Okay, I'm stopping!" Santana really didn't want to see that in her rear view mirror. The two girl reluctantly pulled back. Santana parked in a back alley across from a run down looking apartment block, she leant forward and pointed "It's that building there" she pointed to a tall one, one behind the apartment block. Most of the windows were boarded up and compared to the run down apartment building it looked even less inviting with no lights on. It was dark and over bearing... 'perfect' came to mind for at least Quinn, if they damaged it, it really wouldn't matter.

When they climbed out the van Quinn gave Rachel one quick last hug and a chaste kiss before reluctantly pulled away and flew up into the night time sky.

"You okay Berry?" Santana disturbed the brunette from her star watching

"Yeah" she bowed her head shyly

The way the short girl looked so nervous hit something familiar in Santana... oh yeah guilt "I appreciate the help but you don't have to do this if you don't want-"

"No, I do want to help, I feel responsible, I wasn't able to stop who ever took Brittany and-"

A body dropping back onto the concrete ground next to her cut her off "I don't know what's going on, I can't see through the walls... are you sure we're in the right place?" Quinn rushed out worried

"Yes I'm sure" Santana groaned "I used to walk past the place on my way to and from work everyday. It's really old, been boarded up for years. It was a hotel but some people got sick there... lead poisoning or something"

"Lead poisoning?" Quinn questioned, making sure she heard correctly

"Yeah, the paint in the place is really old, lead based, and even some of the pipes are, some people got sick and they closed the place down, like 30 years ago... a friend told me" Jason had told her when she'd asked about the creepy old building

Quinn bit her lip anxiously "I can't see through lead"

"This guy knows you and your family pretty well then, and maybe he knew Brainiac wouldn't work out" Santana analysed. She just wanted to move but she could understand Quinn's hesitance.

"Quinn... do you think it might be..?" Rachel trailed off, afraid to voice her fears, that they might be heavily involved in why Brittany was kidnapped

"I don't know Rach..." she answered like she could read the brunettes mind "but I have a bad feeling about this"

"Do you know who it is?" Santana asked. She wasn't dumb she could read people... most of the time.

"We might do... it might be the reason we had to leave Metropolis" Quinn muttered regretfully, not even able to look at Santana as she admitted their involvement

"Santana we're so sorry" Rachel rushed out

The raven haired girls lit up in panic "What the hell does that mean, don't tell me they've already killed her"

"No, no that's not what I meant!" Rachel reassured her "I just meant... I think its our fault Brittany's involved"

"Oh... well..." Was she really going to blame them, this horrible incident was a catalyst for her finally being true to herself, and as long as she got Brittany back, she had no need to blame them. So she'd save it... for now "I'm involved too now and all the mommies and daddies aren't here so lets get this shit on the road"

The other two girls nodded, then together they turned towards the building and started to walk towards it. Rachel wasn't afraid to admit she was nervous, she was more nervous than she imagined she would have been for a debut performance on Broadway... in a way this was a different type of debut and she should make sure she didn't mess it up. She felt a hand slip into her own shield free one, Quinn's obviously, she just smiled bravely up at the slightly taller girl

With Quinn's own free hand she pulled her hood up then squeezed Rachel's hand reassuringly. Everything would be okay... she was sure of that.

...

When they got closer they had to separate. Unfortunately for Santana Rachel and Quinn needed a hug and a kiss or three before they could separate. Muttering of 'get a room' finally boosted them into action.

With her hood up and the fiery girl ready to switch on the Firestorm in less than a second the two girls made their way through the front door into the large reception area. Quinn imagined it must have been luxurious in its time, she imagined the rich people who visited here and the parties and functions that had been thrown. But now it was run down, trashed, graffitied by kids or gangs. Many tags had been sprayed on the walls. This explained why the front doors had been easy to open, they'd been broken into before.

"This way?" Santana asked unsure. It was just the next double door leading off the reception and it was calling to Santana. She was starting to feel even more uneasy, she wasn't sure how long it would take to search the building... what if Brittany's air was restricted, what if they were on a timer, what if...

When they pushed open the next double door they found themselves in the lavish ball room... the lights were on that should have meant something right, why would this room be so brightly and perfectly lit for no reason. Like the room before it was trashed and graffitied but underneath that was still the luxury room where so many events would have been hosted. In front of them laid two curved stair cases that met as a balcony at the top, and there were several doors leading off the room they were in, painted doors.

"What the hell... no one's here" Santana let the panic stay in the pit of her stomach and tried to keep calm. She couldn't just burn the building down Brittany was supposed to be here and she couldn't turn it to liquid and run through all the walls, it would take her forever... and where was the guy who led them here?

"I can't see through the walls or doors, too much lead" Quinn muttered, as worried and lost as Santana.

"This has got to be the place..." Santana started doubting herself "its perfect if they're working against you and-"

"Ladies, welcome!" a voice boomed from the adjoined section of the staircases that looked down over the ball room. He held his arms out wide and dramatic gesturing the room, he didn't wear the gauze over his face, he left his scabbing flesh open to the air. It just made him look scarier... maybe Quinn had done him a favour. He also wore black, the same outfit he'd worn earlier, and he had some sort of heavy contraption on his back, worn like a back pack.

"Finn" Quinn grumbled unsurprised. She flicked her hood back, simply so she could see better and because she was unafraid. It was also unnecessary to hide her identity now.

"You know him?" Santana breathed unsteadily. She then contradicted her tone by clicking her fingers and summoning the Firestorm to her, lighting herself up like a Christmas tree.

"Yeah, he's why we had to leave Metropolis" she quickly explained, and now that that was cleared up they could get started. "Wow, Finn nice upgrade, loving the new digs" she took Santana's tactics of verbal abuse.

"Yeah right like I live here" he scoffed like the usual dumb jock he said he played. His tone then changed "Quinn, I see Brainiac failed" he didn't seem that surprised.

"Yep, your buddy should be on his way to the sun right now" she smirked up at him with faux confidence "How's the face, do you want me to even that up for you?"

He ignored her comment and relied on actions to speak louder than words right now. The door behind him opened and three humanoid looking things walked out, each bigger then the last, the last guy nearly broke the door frame as he tried to fit through the space. Luckily it was another double door, just not as high as the one Quinn and Santana had just walked though.

"I should introduce you to my new friends. They won't fail like Brainiac did. Bane" he pointed to the last guy who'd walked in who was currently walking down one of the staircases, he wore a scary mask like a Mexican wrestler "a tactical genius but also a world class fighter" Finn then pointed to the metal being walking heavily down the other stair case "And Metallo, you know the man of steel but have you met the man of metal, with a personal upgrade-"

"What is this? A wrestling match? Where the fuck is Brittany?" Santana demanded, not liking the drama and the build up this wasn't a damn show.

"She is safe, and close" he smirked, with a crafty evil glint in his good eye, the other one was red and irritated "but that doesn't really matter seeing as neither of you are leaving here alive"

"Especially not you" the third being, a woman of ice said to Santana as she dropped straight off the balcony next to Finn and onto the floor below.

"What the fuck's your problem?" she looked the woman up and down

Finn laughed deeply "Firestorm, I should reintroduce you to Killer-frost, apparently she has a score to settle with you"

"You killed the one I love" the woman snapped

"I've never even met you before, you crazy bitch" Santana snapped back just as viciously, well she didn't want to be outdone.

"_She's referring to Firestorm"_ Jason explained in her head, though he hadn't been firestorm when Killer-Frost's lover had been killed either.

"Enough talking, where's Brittany?" Quinn demanded

Finn glared down at her "Why do you always care for such simple people"?

She let out a cocky half laugh at the boy "If I cared about simple people I'd care about you Finn" she then morphed her face for a more serious expression "Where's the girl, hand her over and no one gets hurt"

"No" he said simply "Killer-Frost, Firestorm's all yours. Metallo, Bane, have some fun" he said as sinisterly as he could "And don't forget what we discussed" he added lowly

Killer-Frost walked over, stalking over, slowly closing the space between her and Firestorm. Bane and Metallo moved with less swagger but with more intimidation and more grunts as they crossed the floor to get closer to Quinn. The two girls shared a look, as if to say 'good luck' and 'see you the other side'. They then turned back to their attackers and adopted defensive stances.

"A woman of Ice" Santana scoffed mostly to herself. Didn't this super powered villainous being know what happened to ice when it met fire?

"_No, San, wait!"_ Jason tried to stop her, so he could warn her but it was too late.

She threw a confident stream of flames at the woman called Killer-Frost, but as soon as the flame touched her the cocky smirk on Santana's face vanished as she felt the flames and heat being taken from her. She gasped as she turned off the fire. Santana breathed heavily trying to regain her strength and simple oxygen.

She watched as Killer-Frost smirked back at her. She held in her hands a slowly fading fireball, the raging energy was calming, slowing... changing consistency

"Oh shit" Santana breathed as Killer-frost threw the energy back as a stream of tiny ice crystals. Santana bought her arms up to at least help shield her head from the attack. Her feet gave way from the icy battering, she was pushed across the ball room floor so smoothly and effortlessly it was like she was on roller blades.

"_She can turn heat into waves of cold, so your fire-"_

"_Becomes ice, yeah I got it"_ Santana interrupted mentally "Right" she rushed forward, fist raised. She quickly stuck the ice woman several times stunning her but barely hurting her.

The villain cackled and "Is that all you've got?"

Santana clenched her teeth and growled. Time for her classic trick. She liquefied the floor letting the woman sink into it. Her arms were tapped by her sides as she struggled to free herself from Santana's trick.

She looked up and her eyes widened when she saw the Firestorm girl run at her then like a move off of some crap wrestling show she dropped elbow first onto Killer-frost. The impact was so harsh and heavy the old dusty flooring shattered beneath them with the nearest support beams sending them falling into the basement bellow.

Meanwhile Quinn was finding the 2 on one fight even more of a struggle than she imagined. It wasn't until Metallo the cyborg got close that she could see through parts of the metal shielding, the upgrade Finn had briefly mentioned must have been what she spied. His core was a piece of kryptonite. She wasn't feeling the full effects yet but she sure was feeling weaker.

She delivered a punch to Bane's Jaw but he barely felt it, he just closed in until he grabbed her by the throat then threw here across the room. She smashed through one of the stair cases, splintering the wood everywhere.

Finn just stood over the entire scene, looking very satisfied.

Before Quinn could get up Metallo was dragging her off the floor, he held her up and punched her like a punching bag. Across the room the floor burst creating a second hole, as Firestorm and Killer-Frost continued to punch and tumble.

Just behind Finn a new face appeared. Rachel had been trying to find Brittany but had no luck just yet. When she saw the tall unmistakable outline of the boy who had forced them to leave their home, it was too tempting, he wasn't even looking her way so she unsheathed the sword tucked against the back of the shield and crept closer... kill? No that wasn't what she had planned but apprehend, now that was a good idea.

Her plan was cancelled when she saw Quinn taking a beating. Her heart sunk into her stomach as she saw the girl she loved get hurt by two brutes, and cowardly Finn just watched. Across the room she saw Santana struggle to hold her own but she was still doing better than Quinn. She quickly analysed and assessed, she saw something in Metallo, just as Quinn had moments before... Kryptonite!

She ran forward, straight past Finn who flinched in his surprise at the third girl joining the party. She forewent the stairs and hoped right off the balcony. Her true Amazonian shone through as she let out a hearty battle cry and charged forward, leaping over one of the holes in the flooring and straight into the metal man, knocking him back with a thrust of her shield then strategically swiping at him with her sword

"Rachel?" Quinn asked hazily

"You take care of him, I'll get this one away from you" she yelled, not looking away from her enemy as she punched him back cornering him as she continued to swipe at him with the sword. She didn't want to kill him, that was important, just deter him from being near Quinn... and get rid of that rock hiding him in his chest.

"Hey Ugly" Quinn yelled at Bane who was debating whether to go after Rachel or not "Come on then" she waved her hand gesturing for him to come closer.

Across the floor Killer-Frost pulled a high school bitch fight move by grabbing a hold of Santana's fiery hair. She absorbed energy immediately from the girl before she ripped a few strands from her head. She then used the heat power she'd absorbed to stun Santana with a pulse of cold energy. When the girl felt herself weaken Killer-Frost took the opportunity to grab her by the throat, to keep her under her control.

The strands of flamey hair she'd ripped out returned to normal Raven locks. She smirked triumphantly as she moved over to one of the holes in the floor and dangled Santana over the side still by her throat. The Latina wasn't scared of the distance between her and the floor though, she could take it. She hit the woman's arm trying to free herself as Finn walked down the intake stair case to retrieve the hairs killer-frost had ripped out

"Good work, she's all yours" he said as he took the hairs and tucked them into a plastic tube. He screwed a cap on top before he tucked it into his pocket.

Behind them Quinn had just taken a harsh punch to the abdomen, sending her flying backwards crashing through a wall. At least that hit hadn't hurt as much as the stairs. She got up and dusted herself off, she was about to leave the room she landed in when she noticed someone in the corner

"Brittany?" the girl was classically tied to a chair with duct tape over her mouth. She was about to free the girl when she heard the groan of the brute she was supposed to be fighting "I'll be right back" she told the wide eyed girl. She then flew out of the room and delivered a double punch to Bane's chest, sending him to the floor on his back side.

She was distracted when she head Rachel cry out next to her "Rach?"

"I'm fine!" Rachel called back. Metallo had just got lucky when he deflected her sword and the hilt managed to catch her face, breaking the skin right on her cheek bone. With Quinn distracted she didn't manage to dodge the next bunch from Bane then sent her up onto the balcony.

Eagle eyes Finn saw a couple of blood droplets splat on the floor. He didn't know Rachel had powers so this hadn't been part of the plan, but it was perfect.

Metallo fought back pushing Rachel backward step by step as she started to deflect his attacks, the opposite of what they'd been doing a second ago.

Santana broke free, kicking Killer-frosts own feet out from beneath her, letting the Latina fall back into the basement where she could compose herself "She's not going down Jason, what do I do?" she asked him.

Back in the ball room, Rachel was getting bored of this dance; it was time to deactivate this cyborg. He tried to bring his fist down onto her head. She raised her shield like an umbrella to stop the rain of pain and stabbed her sword upward with all her strength. She punctured through his chest plate, and the unbreakable sword ripped through the Kryptonite core.

Finn had just made it across the ballroom floor to collect the blood from the floor when he looked up to see one of his hired henchmen being taken down "Shit" he seethed and sped up his CSI like DNA collecting process and pocketed the vile just like before. He then ignited the pack on his back, Jacob wasn't as dumb as he looked, and he definitely wasn't careless, he'd taken some interesting tech from Lex Corp. Finn took flight, smashing fearlessly through a window and flying away, screwing over the beings he hired.

Meanwhile Rachel was ripping the Kryptonite core out of Metallo with her sword. The Cyborg dropped to his knees then flat on his front, deactivated. Rachel wasn't finished though, she used her booted foot to kick the rock off the sword. She then temporarily dropped the sword to the floor so she could pick up the rock. With her recently found strength she went to the open window and threw the rock as hard as she could. If she'd had more time on her hands she would have disposed of it more responsibly but time wasn't on her side

The rock flew out into the night time air, Rachel hadn't even planned this, she didn't even know when it happened but that rock collided with a cowardly villain flying away in his jet back, it collided with his face, cutting him. He growled before pushing the power to get back to base, he'd need to have words with Jacob about if Kryptonite really affected him or not.

Back in the derelict hotel Quinn felt her powers boost. Bane didn't stand a chance now. She smirked before she charged at him again, both fists leading her in her flight.

Killer-Frost was getting in patient with her foe, so she dropped down into the basement to where Santana had been regrouping and strategising with Jason.

As soon as Killer-Frost's feet hit the ground she was met with the full on flame thrower of Firestorm. She just laughed as she absorbed it all "Hah, you know that won't work, it'll just help me kill you faster" the ice woman cackled

"_You've got this Santana"_ Jason whispered to her. She just concentrated as she tried to keep strong, it was hard though, she could feel herself growing tired _"Just push a little more Santana, you will find the power you need"_

"I don't think I can" She groaned as she dropped to one knee. She wanted to use a hand to stop herself falling but she needed both to keep this flame thrower alive.

"_Just try, you'll find it, I promise, just a little more"_ he encouraged her, that and the cackling form the ice woman was what kept her going right now

"I can't, I'm. Not. Gonna. Make it" her voice broke. She felt herself shake and tremble as she grew tired. This was Jason's plan though, over load Killer-Frost with power, so much power that she couldn't convert it anymore and she would eventually burn.

"_Just a little more, she won't be able to take it San, just keep going" _she clenched her teeth and dug deep to find the power. She heard Killer-Frost let out a whimper as she started to fail to convert the energy_ "Burn bright, San, burn bright"_ she heard Jason whisper as she pushed just a little bit more. Then she heard it, Killer-Frost crying in pain. It was time to stop the flame thrower.

When she released she saw Killer-frost charred and curled up on the floor, breathing heavily. She just stayed on her knees, and breathed deeply to herself. She'd done it, she'd succeeded, and she hadn't killed Killer-Frost either.

"I did it" she breathed to herself _"Jason we did it..."_ she tried to celebrate with her friend, but he didn't answer "_Jason?" _... still nothing, just silence.

"Santana? Santana?... Firestorm?" that wasn't Jason. That was Quinn's voice, the girl had just floated down from the ball room above "Are you okay?"

Santana felt something new deep inside her "It's not Firestorm anymore. It's Hellfire" her voice was suddenly gruff, layered as if two people spoke. When she looked up at Quinn, the girl took a fearful step back. It was her eyes, they burned bright, like molten hot material, or maybe like a set of headlights. When she finally stood up she felt taller. She looked taller too. Something told her those things were all temporary for when Firestorm was turned on though.

"Okay Hellfire, we need to get Britt and get out of here" Quinn just agreed with the name change and reminded the distracted girl of why they'd come here in the first place.

"Brittany!" She sparked back to life "Where is she?"

"Just through the hole in the wall on the ballroom level" she chuckled lightly "She's okay, but tied up"

"Thanks" Santana muttered before she flew "Whoa" okay that was new.

"You can fly?" Quinn looked up at her just as surprised.

"Apparently" she didn't hang around though she made it look natural as she flew up back to the other level where Rachel had Bane tied up with her unbreakable Lasso. She didn't use its extra power of punishment though, she felt that was only necessary if he tried to escape.

"You can fly?" Rachel looked at her surprised

"I guess, where's Britt?" everything was suddenly calm, they'd 'won', their mission was complete. The accomplishment and the loss were yet to seep in for Santana... Jason was gone, really gone. She swallowed thickly and tried to hold back the negative feelings while Rachel gave her directions

"Through that Quinn shaped hole" she laughed as she pointed at the broken wall.

"Thanks" Hellfire nodded before rushing to the next room. She quickly found her tied to the chair, looking slight dusty but luckily the rest of the debris had missed her "Britt" she knelt down next to the girl and carefully peeled the duct tape off to reveal Brittany's smile.

"San, I knew you'd save me" she grinned "You look different, and sound different" she tilted her head intrigued

"Yeah, hang on" she untied the roped from round the blonde girl. She then switched Firestorm off to look like her normal self again "I'm so, so sorry Britt" she pulled the girl into a tight hug

"It's not your fault I got kidnapped" Brittany told her softly

"No, I'm sorry I ran away" she pulled back so she could look at Brittany properly as she said "I love you too"

Brittany bit her lip to suppress a stupidly huge grin. Instead she pulled Santana closer by the collar and kissed her, hard.

.

When they rejoined the others, hand in hand, in the trashed ballroom they found Killer-Frost now tied back to back with Bane. Metallo was still sprawled out on his front in the corner where Rachel had left him.

"Kill me" Killer-Frost looked to Santana as she begged "Please, kill me, I don't want to be here, if I can't be with the one I love. Just finish me, I'm humiliated enough"

"No" Santana told her sternly "I don't kill" she looked to Quinn who nodded proudly, glad that Santana had learnt the lesson quickly and before she had taken a life.

"Rachel, Quinn!" they heard their names being called from beyond the entrance doors "Santana, Brittany?" the doors burst open to reveal a very distressed looking Wonder Woman, closely followed by Hawkgirl. That panic dissipated though when they looked round and saw the captured and secured criminals

"I told you they'd surprise you" Hawkgirl told Wonder Woman over her shoulder

"Whatever" she dismissed childlike "Are you all okay?" she looked to each girl in turn who all nodded happily "Rachel your face" Diana looked to her daughter worried

"I'm fine" she smiled reassuringly

"The police are on their way" a rough voice interrupted them. They all turned to find Batman where Finn had stood earlier, only this dark mysterious man stood with a cool reserved strength that so few could pull off.

"We'll stay" Hawkgirl volunteered herself and her wife, they'd make sure to exchange the bad guys over and get Rachel's lasso back, but she wanted to spare the girls the questioning and publicity. "The rest of you should go"

"Okay" Santana chirped happily, she snapped Firestorm to attention, truly transforming herself into a more powerful being. She then playfully picked Brittany up bridal style, the girl giggling just as playfully with surprise "I'm taking you home" Santana's double voice didn't frighten Brittany one bit she just smiled and stroked the side of Santana's face. Santana then walked over to the broken window and took off, flying home with Brittany in her arms

"I guess we're taking the van back then" Quinn half joked to the brunette beside her

Rachel was distracted though by another person walking through the door behind her mothers. The woman was dressed as strangely as all the others in the room, the theme of her outfit seemed to be a cat... but it wasn't her odd dress sense that caught Rachel's attention, it was something far more than that.

"You" Rachel mumbled so lowly no one even heard her, but the woman she looked at was definitely looking right back at her. Rachel felt hazy as she reached the recesses of her mind.

_She's in a strange land, a land she really belongs too. She's looking up, out of a crib when a silhouette looms over her. Its the ears on the mask she wears that are so distinct in the dimly lit room._

_She's not scared at the figure picks her up and offers her a bottle of milk. She drinks some though she isn't that hungry and then feels herself grow even sleepier from the mixture._

_She hears a few words whispered so softly over her "Sleep well, little princess" and then she drifts off into a deep sleep..._

"Rach are you okay?" Quinn rushed to her girlfriend's side when she saw her legs tremble

"I-I'm fine" she stuttered, proving that something was definitely wrong

"Here" Quinn copied Santana and picked the girl up effortlessly. "Let's get you home" she kissed the suddenly tired and distracted girl on the forehead before carrying her away, choosing the front door instead of the widow. She planned on being responsible though and she took Rachel back to Kate's van. She just wanted to get the girl home and safe, meanwhile she was suddenly worried about Kate's reaction when she saw the state of her home.

* * *

**Let us know what you think... I think...**


	18. Do Hero's get breaks?

**Thanks for reviewing: Harley Quinn Davidson, ShadowCub, NZgleek91, sapphirous, mika-faberryluver4395, Guest, Gleelover47, kutee, Gleek4life353, priscilla20 and LoveSKINS94**

**Posted: 18/8/13**

* * *

Do Hero's get breaks?

"Ouch" Finn seethes as he sat on the reclined medical chair and his snivelling assistant, Jacob tried to clean the wound on the burnt side of his face "You said I would be impervious to Kryptonite, at least the Green Kryptonite but somehow they got me with Metallo's own core" he growled making Jacob quiver.

"A-are you sure it was his core?" he asked, just to check, then he'd also know that Metallo was out of action. They couldn't be sure the state of the other two bribed villains.

"I saw her stab right through his chest, through that damn rock with her sword" he swatted Jacob's arm away from him and sat up properly. "And then she hit me with it, threw it... somehow she got me" he added with disbelief

"Who?" the assistant asked

"Rachel Berry" he ground out through clenched teeth "I was going to spare her when I do what my father has failed to do, I was going to make her an offer, but now... she can die with the rest" he added even lower that before

"You have the firestorm DNA?" Jacob enquired, wanting to get to work straight away so he could stay out of the angry boys space

"Of course" he spat, thinking of the question as an insult "And Rachel's blood too" he pulled the two capsules from his pocket but held onto them tightly. He looked menacingly at Jacob with his best eye "Now why did the Kryptonite cut me?"

"I-I don't know, maybe b-because you're face is injured already-"

"What are you hiding Jacob?" he cut the boy off. He climbed off the seat and stalked towards his unfortunately elected assistant.

"I'm not hiding anything" he shook his head furiously as he backed away. Finn was still considerably stronger than the average human, he had every right to fear him. his back quickly hit the wall and he swallowed thickly

Finn leant closer and narrowed his eyes "I can see through things you know" Jacob cringed, expecting Finn to lash out, a hand round his throat maybe, but it never came. Instead the taller boy walked away, back into the main room. He looked around, scanning with his x-ray vision. He quickly found something untoward "And the box under your desk... the lead lined one, what would you possibly want to out in a lead lined box... " he walked straight over to Jacob's desk in the corner and found the lead lined box. He dropped in on the desk and watched as Jacob trembled slightly. He flipped the lid off and found a serum inside, in a tube, just like the one Jacob had administered unto him "What's this? Looks like a serum" he tilted his head

"I-Uh, its not what you think" Jacob rushed out. He kept looking around the room, he was either just avoiding eye contact or planning an escape. Finn had increased speed already though, the other powers would come in time, so running was futile

"What is it Jew fro? You wouldn't go behind my back would you?" his voice boomed with power, as if a reminder of who Jacob stood with right now

"N-No" he shook his head quickly again

"Because my threat about your dad still stands, so what is this?" he started closing in again, this time he might just deliver some physical abuse

"Just a mild something I was working on, for my own protection" he tried to explain

Finn could hear Jacobs heart beating in his chest, far too fast for an honest human "Tell me the truth" he gave him a second chance

"It's just... just something I was working on" he said again

"The truth!" Finn demanded harsher

"It's" he closed his eyes before quickly muttering "It's the perfect serum"

"What you told me I had?"

"I needed to perfect it, get it ready before it could be administered"

"I'm not stupid Jacob..." well at least he believed he wasn't, his next few words were questionable "give me the serum and I'll let this slide"

"O-okay" Jacob conceded. Finn went back to the medical chair, this time Jacob strapped him down, just in case there was a bad reaction. He then rolled Finn's sleeves up and cleaned the crook of the elbow. With Finn prepped, Jacob grabbed his own invention, meant for himself and reluctantly withdrew it into the specially designed syringe. The metal needle was an alloy of classically used Steel and the super rare red kryptonite, it was the only thing that would penetrate the skin of a super who would eventually be impervious to most Krytonites. It was in place for the next set of DNA altering serums he would receive.

Just before the needle touched his arm they were disturbed. And when you're the only two people in a secret underground lair, hearing a new voice was sure to put you on edge

"Knock, knock" A sinister voice cooed from the far side of the room. Jacob was startled more than Finn, but luckily he didn't cause damage or make a mistake with that syringe

"What the-" Finn looked towards the doorway in the corner of the expansive main room

"Sorry to disturb" A fourth voice said, a woman's voice added "You and your boyfriend playing a little tie up game" She teased.

"No!" he spat with vulgarity. He then demanded "who do you think you are coming in here like this?"

"Well, Finn, I am disappointed, you don't recognise me?" The man sighed. Then the woman and short man wandered closer. He with his snake eyes and thin nose and her with her powdered face and over rouged cheeks were a sight.

Jacob just cowered int he corner as Finn freed himself, ripping one arm restraint away in anger that these people were there and then untying the others, nearly ripping them anyway "No... who are you, both of you?" he demanded as he climbed out of the medical chair. He watched, astonished as the man phased in front of him, to a more recognisable face "Kurt?"

"You actually know who I am" he said surprised, in his Kurt voice, it sounded cliché like when a loser finds out there school crush knows exactly who they are. He then phased back, amused by his own act "Kurt is a young man I once met, I found his character so peculiar I copied it for my own personal use. I am Klarion the witch boy, don't mind if 'Mercedes' shows up, she's a disguise too"

"For what?" Finn furrowed his brow... well one of them, the other had singed off from the heat ray incident.

"A being that keeps me connected to someone very important" his master to be exact. He couldn't tell him all the details, Apollo would be furious.

"And you?" He looked to the woman, who had made herself busy, looking over the papers and random object laying across his desk.

She stopped browsing and looked the boy up and down, wondering why he thought he could give all the orders "You can call me Alice"

"What do you want?" he demanded again, he was sure he could take these two costumed villains down by himself. He would ready himself for a fight if he needed too.

"To help" Klarion replied, surprising the two amateurs.

"Fight by your side, not for you" Alice added, wanting to make herself clear. This was for personal gain, not so she could become a servant to someone, especially not this mutilated and power hungry _boy_.

"And what could you possibly offer me"

The pair just smiled slyly, they glanced at one another then back to the tall boy and the curly haired one.

...

"You what!?" Diana growled through clenched teeth as she grabbed Selena by the shoulders of her cat suit and slammed her against one of the walls of the grand entrance hall of the Kane Mansion

"I couldn't control myself" Selena insisted as real fear washed over her at the rage in the Princess's eyes.

Rachel stood sheepishly further away, next to Quinn. They hadn't seen Santana or Brittany since they got back but Quinn was pretty sure they were upstairs. If she wanted to make sure and use one of her powers she could have but she really didn't want to hear or see anything like that.

"Diana calm down" Shayera asked, not begging or worried for Selena's safety but more worried Diana might stress herself out.

"No Shay, this woman took our Rachel" Diana growled again.

Okay so Rachel may have had to duck her head as she smiled at that part, and Quinn might have smiled too as she watched Rachel, amused at her reaction.

"Please, let me explain" Catwoman asked

She didn't loosen her grip or her glare "Rachel remembers, she saw you, you drugged her then took her away from us" Diana repeated what Rachel had just timidly admitted she saw before Quinn brought her back to the damaged mansion

"No, it wasn't me. I mean it was me but you have to understand, I might have been a thief but I'm not stupid. How much of an idiot would you have to be to steal a Princess of Themyscira from the island itself, no one in there right mind would do that" she pointed out. She would try to push Diana back but she was even stronger than ever with the anger of losing her child. "It was Klarion, the witch boy, he took control over me, he told me what to do, and when I got back and gave him Rachel, as he made me do, then released me"

"Why didn't you come to us sooner? You could have told us, then we could have got her back sooner"

"No he still had control over me, I couldn't tell anyone, I was still cursed. That night after I left her with him, I then went to Bruce, I didn't know what else to do. And then I felt a release just a few weeks ago and I was finally able to confessed, I told Bruce-"

"You knew!" Shayera broke Selena off as she glared at the man hiding in the shadows. No one else had even seen him turn up. He'd stayed behind to watch from afar as the three apprehended by the teens were taken away by the Gotham City Police. "You said you had information on who took Rachel just hours ago, we turn up and you give us a lead to Klarion, but fail to mention your damn girlfriend's involvement!"

"It wasn't necessary" he said gruffly. Diana loosened her grip on Catwoman and eventually let her go. It was difficult to not hurt the woman though.

"Cut the crap Bruce, we're not talking to Batman here" Shayera scoffed, knowing it was futile. They'd all unmasked themselves in this neutral zone, but he wouldn't, that's just not what Batman does. "You have trouble trusting people... I wonder why we put our trust in you" she pondered aloud

Diana was going to scold her wife "Shayera-"

"No, it was a fair comment" Batman conceded, but only just, to keep the peace "I felt the information was unnecessary and I wanted to protect Selena"

"Well at least you admit it" Shayera grumbled again

They all looked to the open front door when two more faces showed up. Batwoman just looked, mouth agape with shock horror, at the mess in the destroyed hall. The Question's face was unreadable with her faceless mask.

"What the hell happened here?" she asked as she looked firstly to the other obvious adults in the room; Diana and Selena to her left and Shayera ahead of her. She then looked at the two girls just beyond Shayera. Everyone was wearing their Crime fighting outfits so that only added to the worry

"Oh um, Ka-ah, Batwoman, we can explain-" Rachel fumbled over her words, she ended up cutting her own words short when she felt a hand slip into her own.

"While Santana and I were out of the house, in the grounds, we were attacked by an extraterrestrial android... so some of your trees might be-"

When Rachel heard Quinn's starting to over explain she cut back in too, giving Quinn's hand a squeeze "While Santana and Quinn were away and Brittany and I were alone here, the house was broken into, I was attacked, knocked unconscious while Brittany was kidnapped"

"Oh my god" Kate pulled her mask in time for them to see her green eyes widen. Renee lifted her fedora and removed her skin like mask too

"We got her back" Quinn rushed in to reassure the woman who'd been absent through the entire ordeal, and looked a bit guilty for not being there too judging by their faces. "She's with Santana... upstairs. She's absolutely fine and I would not recommend anyone go in there room right now" she finished robotically

"Oh, good..." Kate sighed with relief; Brittany was her responsibility after all "Diana, Shayera, Selena thank you" she nodded to the adult

"No, not us" That rough voice sounded from their right, they hadn't even noticed the Dark Knight hiding there in the corner

"Batman?" Batwoman furrowed her brow.

Batman stayed silent and simply looked to the other side of the room where SuperStar and... Rachel Berry stood

Quinn cleared her throat before volunteering herself to explain "We got her back, we didn't have time or the equipment to contact you, so myself, Rachel and Santana we got her back"

"It was Finn, and he had some friends" Rachel added, feeling it was best to report everything to their kind hosts.

"Bane and Killer-Frost are now under police custody in appropriate conditions to keep them suspended. And without a core Metallo will remain comatose, so he is being stored away" Batman added, clearing up that for everyone

"Finn got away though" Quinn added, reluctantly. She was too busy being Banes human punching bag "And we have some other bad news"

"What?" was asked by more than one adult in the room.

"We know what Finn did with my blood" Quinn sighed, again, very reluctantly "And he has Santana's hair"

"And my blood" Rachel chimed in, liking the inclusion, hating the reason

"What has he done?" Diana asked, not sure if she wanted the answer

The two teens looked at one another, silently asking which one was going to have to say it "... Given himself super powers" Quinn finally answered "He didn't care about the ones he had help him, he just wanted our DNA" Quinn bowed her head at the end, she'd realised when she first found out he took the samples from Rachel on the way back in Kate's van, that it hadn't been just any normal trap to destroy them, it was so much more than that.

With impending doom on the menu none of them felt up for doing much that minute. They cleaned up and boarded up the broken back door for overnight. In a few hours it would be morning anyway they decided to get some rest and start tracking down Finn in the morning.

...

"_Santana?"_

"_Huh?" Santana opened her eyes but only found herself surrounded by darkness "Who's there? Jason" she felt herself get hopeful._

"_No, you should call me Firestorm" the voice rumbled "I am what makes you what you started calling yourself, HellFire"_

"_What happened to Jason?"_

"_He's gone, he was standing between you and me. Part of the power that is me kept him alive and when he had you push what you were already controlling" Firestorm explained_

"_So that's it, I never got to say goodbye" she muttered sadly_

"_Jason could not stay here forever, and now I can share my true power, as you are worthy Santana"_

"_Worthy? I'm not worthy?"_

"_You are worthy" the deep fiery voice ignited something uplifting within Santana. The dark space around her started to lighten as an image of her herself as Hellfire appeared before her, a taller more muscular version with white light eyes, and spoke as Firestorm spoke "Many have tried to control me, and force me to submit. There are other Firestorms on this planet, all from me. Jason was almost worthy, that's why he needed someone to accompany him when he transformed, and why I could never speak to him, to tell him he could not and would not control me"_

"_So Jason got himself killed and I helped"_

"_It was misfortunate" Santana found it amazing that this growling voice was comforting "But you Santana, you are worthy. You are the host, the human I was looking for, you and me, will last forever"_

"_I kind of have a girlfriend" She joked_

"_No Santana, we will be one for an eternity"_

Santana suddenly woke to another dark room. Thankfully after a few second her eyes adjusted and she could relax. It wasn't the worst dream she'd ever had but it sure was vivid... maybe it was real, she wondered.

She just shrugged to herself and grabbed the bed sheets her and Brittany had forgotten about earlier in the night and pulled them up over both of their bodies. She then cuddled up to the blonde girl, spooning her and tried to get back to sleep.

.

One room over and two women were hugged up to one another too

"She did it though"

"Huh?" Shayera asked, feeling far sleepier than Diana right now

"Rachel, she faced some of the nasty things tonight and she came home safe" Diana muttered proudly as she trailed her fingers along her wife's bare arm

"You saw the cut to her cheek" Shayera mumbled, half into her pillow

"I know but that's after less that two weeks training" Diana smiled proudly to herself

"What's' your point?" Shayera sighed and shuffled in the bed

"Just... that I'm proud she wants this... not that I'd be disappointed if she'd chosen to stay away, I'm just happy she wants... us" she sighed contently, unlike her wife. She then furrowed her brow and looked at the woman next to her "What's your problem?"

She paused her shuffling and turned over to face the raven haired woman. She propped herself up on an elbow "If we're awake I'd rather we were doing something else"

"Oh yeah" Diana raised an eyebrow, that was just noticeable in the barely lit room

.

Another room over and two woman who'd followed a yet another trail to a dead end were both curled up silently. Neither even noticed the other was awake. Kate just laid there wondering if she was crazy. How could this Alice make herself so well known in the city only to disappear. Kate didn't like the underlying tension of it all either, something big was going to happen. The woman holding her just stared at the top of Kate's head, wondering what she could do to make it all better.

.

And yet another room over...

"But do you think it was wrong, I killed him Quinn, you know what that's like and it's wrong and you've had so much trouble from the press anf your cousin and isn't it all too much. If I'm ever in the public eye and they find out what I did to that gut don't you think they'll look at be badly, maybe they'll give me a bad name like, not so Wonder girl- no that that that's terrible but you know what I mean, don't you Quinn. Because now I'm just worrying that I've done wrong, what is a cyborg anyway and are their different types. Batman acted like M-Metal-Metallo, was that it? Yeah Metallo, he acted like he could come back so is he not dead, and in which case did I not kill him-"

"Rach"

"-Because the thrill, being there in the action, I don't want to give that up. It wasn't the same as singing on a stage that's different but it felt big and over whelming like that. It was probably the fear and the fact I could have died that made me feel like that. And being there by your side was the best part. I won't have to stay behind and wait and hope you come home to me safe, I can be there by your side so that when they fight dirty with that green substance-"

"Rach"

"-Sorry, Kryptonite right? When they fight dirty with that, I'll be there to get rid of it and you can stay strong so we can kick butt together. That's not something I'd usually say, but it felt great to kick some ass, even if I think-"

Talking wasn't working, Quinn wasn't even sure if Rachel knew she was speaking... she also wasn't sure if Rachel was breathing through her long winded speech as they both laid in bed staring at the ceiling, so she used the oldest trick in the book. She leant over, putting herself directly into Rachel's eye line and surprising the girl, before surprising her further with and long awaited kiss. It had been one heck of a long day, and just a kiss could remind them they weren't alone, they were lucky enough to have one another, and that they were there for one another. Rachel moaned lightly when Quinn took the kiss further. Before it could go much further though Quinn pulled away

"Why dya stop?" Rachel asked hazily as she reached out to try and pull Quinn back down

"Wait" Quinn breathed as she thought back to what Rachel said "No one is going to think badly of you, and no one knows what went down tonight, so you've still got a clean slate" Rachel went to speak but Quinn put a finger to her lips to stop her. She smiled a little as she felt and saw Rachel pout against her finger "Metallo will be fine, if you want we can get him a new core just to prove it, though I'd rather we didn't have to do that to prove to you he will be fine. I loved that you were with me, I felt better about it too, especially after that night I returned home and you weren't there, because of _him_ and-" Rachel cut Quinn off with a kiss this time, wanting to get the blonde to soften her voice again, and remove the hate at the partial mention of a certain boy "Thank you"

"You're welcome" Rachel said warmly, what she'd done was no trouble

Quinn then blinked herself back onto subject "Anyway, this way I get to see you more. I love you anyway but I love you for saving me too. And you must have had one hell of an adrenaline rush tonight because I can still feel you trembling from it" she chuckled "And yeah it's great to kick some ass"

Rachel scanned her girlfriends face "You actually listen?"

The blonde furrowed her "Of course I do"

"You're the best" she wrapped her arms round Quinn's pyjama clad middle and pulled her even closer into her side "I love you" she said when she saw Quinn was about to protest the first compliment.

Quinn's expression just softened "I love you too"

* * *

**Sorry not a long chapter or very interesting one :/**

**Let us know what you think... I think...**


End file.
